Legend of Spyro: A Glitch in Time
by Foowd
Summary: Spyro just wanted a break from his life as "The Legendary Purple Savoir" but he'll get more than he bargained for when he gets teleported into another world entirely! Our world! Now he and a teenage human named Dylan Foutler, must find a way to get him home! Hi-jinks to follow. Rated T for language and possible violence.
1. Fun With Dimension Hopping

**Author's Note: Hello one and all to my first addition to the wonderful world of Fanfiction. Net. I do feel a bit sheepish diving head first into the Spyro fanbase without water wings but I am a rebel and never let silly things like logic or integrity get in the way of my fun.**

**I of course, do not in fact own Spyro or it's characters (if I did, Skylanders would not exist) All Spyro characters/terms/etc. Are (c) to Activision. This is a fanbased story (if being on "Fanfiction. Net " wasn't enough of an indicator) And will be regarded as such.**

**Events take place about a month after LOS: Dawn of the Dragon**

**And now...on with the show!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Fun with Dimension Hopping**.

* * *

_**Warfang- Noon**_

Hard to believe it had been a month since I saved the realms from Malefor. Over that month a lot of things had changed. Terrador had become the new leader of the guardians since Ignitus had passed on, a new temple was built in place of the old one that Malefor kinda destroyed. All kinds of dragons came out of hiding and moved into the city. However one change bothered me more than the others, Cynder.

Ever since I woke up from repairing the realms she'd been acting distant, I've tried to ask what was up but she always just shrugged it off as if it was nothing. I remember she said something before I undid the damage Malefor had done, but I can't remember what it was, yet I can't help but feel they're connected somehow.

I don't know why it bothered me so much either, it's not like Cynder was exactly the most sociable dragoness in the world. But for some reason she was actively avoiding me. She even threw a book at me once just so she could escape, it was a big one too, I still have a bruise on my head from it.

I've asked the Guardians but they weren't any help.

Terrador just said she needed some time for things to settle in.

Volteer said she still had some leftover guilt about the whole "Terror of the Skies" thing. But if that was true, why avoid me of all people? The one that was the first to forgive her? I would have asked Volteer but I didn't have time to listen to him babble nonstop for hours on end.

Cyril just told me to stop worrying and move on, basically the same thing Sparx had been saying over and over again for the past month. He also inquired why I was spending so much time worrying about one dragoness when I had hundreds of others all ready and willing to lay my eggs.

Yeah you're probably wondering about that aren't you? Yeah being the guy who saved everything that ever was and will be attracts a lot of attention. I have groupies, hundreds of groupies coming out of the woodwork trying to be the one the legendary purple dragon pledges his love to.

Thing is though I don't know any of them, and some of them kinda creep me out. One even tried to pluck a scale off my back. Ancestors know what she wanted with it, but I don't think I want to anyway. Cynder seems to be the only dragoness that isn't over obsessing with me, the trials and tribulations of a famous dragon am I right?

That brings me to my other problem, the constant attention I get, everyone in Warfang is always trying to get my attention or marry off their daughters to me or some other bizarre thing. I never thought I'd miss being the freakish giant purple dragonfly in the swamps. It was cool at first being heralded as a hero, but after a while I just wanted peace, but of course it never came. I've been a constant guest at the temple due to my unending effort to escape the hoards of fans. I've had to spend the night at least ten times.

Sometimes I wish I could go somewhere where Spyro the Dragon was nothing more than another face in the crowd, where people weren't constantly singing my praises.

"Why are you complaining? I would love to have swarms of girls flocking to me all day!" Sparx said as I told him of my plight. "Yeah you think it's cool at first, but then they sneak into your home and start rummaging through your stuff!" I replied recalling the time I found one doing just that, I had to use my earth breath to get her to leave. "Well then why don't you just pick one as your mate and be done with it?" Sparx suggested. "Because I don't know any of them, and to be fair I don't think I want to." I snapped back.

"I also find it kinda funny you spend all day complaining about being chased by dragonesses, and spend the rest of your time whining that Cynder keeps avoiding you. Make up your mind purple boy!" Sparx pointed out. Why did he have to take it there? He always has to bring it back to Cynder doesn't he? Sometimes I wonder why I put up with the little buzzing annoyance. "I don't know, I thought we had become good friends during the war. But now it's like she doesn't want anything to do with me anymore. To be honest she's the only one I **want** to talk to right now." I told him honestly.

Then Sparx's eyes went wide like he had just realized something, but this look of realization was soon replaced with a grin. "Ooooo... does the legendary purple dragon have a crush on the evil she-dragon?" Sparx inquired. "NO! We're just friends Sparx!" I insisted. "Me thinks the dragon doth protest too much." Sparx replied. I simply responded with a light thwack with my tail. "OW! That was UNCALLED for!" Sparx whined.

"It's got nothing to do with that Sparx, I'm just worried about her is all." I told him as we entered the Gaurdian's quarters. There Terrador was, alone sitting there, he noticed as I walked in. "Here to escape your fans young dragon?" Terrador asked. "Does he ever come here for any other reason?" Sparx replied earning a death glare from the earth guardian. "You know, most dragons your age would love to be in your position Spyro." Terrador pointed out. "Not when they're breaking into your house!" I snapped back. "Me thinks Spyro is a tad tense." Sparx commented. Terrador simply grunted in response.

"Sometimes, I wish I could escape from it all, just for a little while. Go somewhere where I'm not so famous you know?" I then said. "Sadly such a place doesn't exist Spyro, everyone in the Dragon Realms knows of your heroics." Terrador pointed out, yeah thanks Terrador, that helped. "I know..." I responded.

"Terrador! TERRADOR!" I heard Volteer practically scream from down the hall. He rushed at us clearly out of breath. "By the Ancestors Volteer what is it?" Terrador asked. Volteer took a few minutes to catch his breath. And then he finally responded. "I didn't think anything of it at first, but now...now I cannot possibly ignore, disregard-" Volteer began. "Volteer!" Terrador chimed in. "Sorry...I think the realms may not be as repaired as we thought." Volteer stated.

What? But I know I fixed the realms! It took almost all of my energy to do it! "What do you mean?" Terrador asked. "Little tares have been popping up here and there. At first I thought it was nothing. Just a little side effect of the reassembling of the realms. But then...this appeared outside the temple." Volteer said producing some kind of metal object.

It was cylindrical in shape, at least it used to be, it was kind of crushed. It was red in color, with the word "Cola" written on it in white letters. "What is that?" I asked. "That's the thing, I don't know." Volteer said. "What does this have to do with the realms stability?" Terrador asked. "It just appeared from some kind of hole, vortex, portal..." Volteer stated "Get to the point zappy." Sparx chimed in.

"This object, came from another realm, I am sure of it." Volteer stated. Another realm? What did he mean? Like, another universe? "How bizarre..." Terrador commented. "Indeed! Oh this is most fascinating! The possibilities of other worlds coexisting with our own! The things we could discover..." Volteer began. "Calm yourself Volteer, I think you're overlooking a very large problem. If we leave these vortexes unattended to, they could start bringing things far worse than simple objects, what if it brings a creature over? Or worse it takes someone from the dragon realms to wherever this object came from?" Terrador pointed out.

"Indeed...we should look into this to see if we can stop these tares." Volteer admitted. Seeming somewhat disappointed. "Wait, if that's true, then how come it's sending things to our world? How did the worlds reassembling cause this?" I asked. "My theory, is that when you reassembled the dragon realms, you unintentionally connected them to another world." Volteer theorized. "I'll inform Cyril, Spyro I want you to have a look around, see if you can find anything else unusual." Terrador stated. I nodded and went off.

"Well how do you like that? You fix the realms only for them to start smooshing with another one!" Sparx whined. "It wasn't exactly a simple repair job Sparx! We're talking about the universe here! There was bound to be some kind of hiccup!" I responded. "Do you even know what you're going to do when you find one?" Sparx asked. "Nope." I replied simply. "Great..." Sparx responded sarcastically.

We flew around Warfang for what felt like hours. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary really, maybe it was just a freak thing? However, I soon got my answer, a giant rip suddenly appeared right in front of me. I tried to avoid it but it was too late, I flew right in.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

**_New Harmony- 3:48 PM_**

* * *

"F****!" I cussed. I died again, no not in real life, that would make narrating rather difficult, no I died in a video game, Legend of Spyro to be specific. Why was a 17 year old skate-punk playing a kids game about cute purple dragons? Oh nothing much, just me trying to take my mind off the fact that I was about to be plunged headfirst into the wonderful world of adulthood. I'm a senior in highschool, and the year is winding down to it's inevitable conclusion. The school is already breathing down my neck about college and whatnot.

So here I am, playing a game I used to play when I was in grade school, trying in vain to relive the days when my biggest worry was when Spongebob was coming on. Who am I? I'm Dylan Samuel Foutler, local skate rat and straight C student. My medium length brown hair had earned me the nickname "Mophead" form my peers. My longsleeve shirt had a skull printed on the front, complete with batwings and a little red crown on it's head. The sleeves having "Hail" printed on them in red letters. Simple blue jeans, and skater sneakers.

I wasn't exactly captain popular, but I wasn't exactly public enemy number one either. No I was somewhere in the middle. It was actually kinda painful how bland my life was really. But hey, it's better than being assaulted with pain and horror every waking moment.

So why was I letting growing up bug me so much? I mean, I transitioned into a teenager pretty well, I had my license and a steady job at the local supermarket. Maybe I knew when I graduated things were going to change and bigtime. Or maybe I'm just nuts, yeah that could be it.

I was pulled out of my lame introspection by my phone going off. I looked to see it was Zack calling. Zack Abbott, the local geek, his picture that showed up on my phone was of him in his Green Lantern cosplay, he was such a geek it was painful, dude could recite every line from Monty Python and the Holey Grail flawlessly. Would it shock you to know I'm one of his only friends in the entire school? Yeah, didn't think so.

"Hey Zack, what's up man?" I asked gearing up for attempt number 567 at trying to beat Cynder. "Hey Dylan, you do remember you and I are supposed to work on our US History project right? Where are you?" Zack asked on the other line, aw man! I forgot! "Dude I'm sorry man! I totally forgot! I got caught up in a game." I told him. "What game?" Zack inquired. Aw man, if I tell him I'm playing a kids game he'll never let me hear the end of it. "Uhh..." was all I could muster. "Well whatever it is it's gonna have to wait, the project is due tomorrow! I spent $30 on old 60's protest songs on iTunes and I am NEVER going to see that money again! Do NOT make it all for nothing dude!" Zack warned me. "Alright alright I'm coming, just don't thwack me with your lightsaber okay?" I told him. "I don't have a lightsaber!" Zack immediately said. "Dude, I've seen it. Yes you do." I said before hanging up.

Well Cynder looks like we're going to have to reschedule our little showdown, I had old sixties protest songs to write about. I grabbed my keys and headed downstairs. "Hey mom I'm headed out, me and Zack have a project we need to work on." I told her as I headed out. "Okay hun just be back before eight." Mom sounded from the kitchen. Of course I'd be back by eight, Zack's mom would make damn sure of that.

I drove out and headed for Zack's, I had made the drive half a dozen times so it was no real big deal. It sucked I had to take the backroads but it was better than getting into a war with late afternoon traffic. The drive was very uneventful for a while. I had the paper detailing our assignment on the other seat, we were supposed to pick a protest song from the sixties and write a paper on it and it's meaning. Man was I not looking forward to it. Nothing was worse than whiny protest songs from the sixties. Well unless it's modern pop music. No I'll stick to rock and punk thanks.

_**BUNK!**_

S*** I hit something! It must have been a cat or something. Aw man I probably just killed someone's pet! Knowing my luck I'm going to have to explain to two teary eyed children why I just murdered Fluffy with my car.

I got out to see what I hit, that's when I saw what looked like a portal of some kind right next to the front of my car but it vanished so fast I figured I was just seeing things. I slowly looked to see what had become of my car, the front was dented, whatever it was it had antlers given the shape of said dent. I then looked to what I had hit, it was purple, which was bizarre, what animal is purple? Then upon further examination I had found that my mystery victim had two yellow wings with orange wing membranes, a yellow mohawk of some kind running down his head. And a spade shaped tailblade. I just gawked at it for a second, no way in hell did I just run over Spyro the f****ng dragon! That's not logical! He's FICTIONAL! What next? I get tailgated by Mario? I touched the little dragons head just to make sure I wasn't losing my mind. But alas, he was real, somehow I didn't think my insurance covered video game character related accidents.

"HEY GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER YOU...you...whatever you are!" A yellow glowing speck just yelled at me, buzzing around my head like a mosquito. If I was to hazard a guess, this was probably Sparx, oh joy, I got to explain to him why I just turned his best friend into roadkill! "Look man it was an accident I swear!" I said, still not sure if I was losing my mind or not. "You expect me to buy that?! He was just minding his own business when you came here in that metal thing and ran him over!" Sparx said bitterly. "I didn't see him I swear!" I defended myself, no way was I going to be chewed out by a talking dragonfly!

"Oww..." I heard, it was Spyro, he wasn't dead, but he clearly wasn't feeling his best either. "Spyro! Buddy you okay?" Sparx asked flying next to the injured dragon. "That depends, have you always been orange?" Spyro asked semi conscious. I meanwhile was trying in vain to make sense at what the hell I was seeing here. These two were fictional video game characters! What in the name of all that's good in the world are they doing here?! Am I dreaming? Hallucinating? Both?

"Oh you shouldn't have messed with my brother you hairless ape! Come on! Put em up!" Sparx said to me, putting his tiny fists up like an old English boxer. "Dude are you serious?" I asked. Did he seriously think he and his microscopic noodle arms could take me? I mean, I wasn't exactly Billy Badass but I could beat him by just flicking the bastard. "I'm tougher than I look pinky!" Sparx replied. This was ridiculous.

"Sparx back off, I doubt he meant it." Spyro said weakly. Uhh...not that I'm ungrateful, but I just hit him with my CAR, why is he so quick to defend me? "How do you know?" Sparx asked. "Because we just got sucked into one of the vortexes you idiot. I just appeared in front of his path." Spyro explained.

"Uhh...if you two are done, I'd like to get back in my car where things make sense..." I said slowly making my way to my car, but Sparx flew right in my path. "Oh no you don't! You hurt my brother! You can't just leave him here!" Sparx said. "What do you want me to do? I'm not a doctor! And I can't exactly take a DRAGON to the vet! They'd have quite a few questions!" I said not wanting anymore to do with my newest psychosis. "I'm okay Sparx, I just have a headache is all." Spyro said standing up. "Dude I just hit you with my car, most things tend to die when that happens!" I pointed out. "Really? Cynder hit me harder than that! The creatures of your world must not be very strong." Spyro said, clearly unshaken by being hit with a car. Dude was tough I'll give him that, however I did do some damage, he had a nasty cut over his right eye. "What is this thing anyway?" Spyro asked motioning towards my car. "It's a car, we humans use them to get to places." I told him. "You have to use these big metal things to get to places? Why don't you just walk?" Spyro asked. "Because this is faster, look I'd love to play twenty questions but I'm still trying to gather the fact that I'm having a conversation with a fictional video game character!" I said, earning confused looks from both of them. "What's a video game?" Spyro asked. "GAAAAAAH!" I screamed headbutting my car.

* * *

Whatever this guy was, he seemed pretty high strung. I'd never seen a creature like this before, he kinda looked like an ape, only not nearly as hideous. Then again that wasn't hard all things considered. Sparx was still mad at him, which made sense, he did hit me after all, but it was clear it was an accident. But I had more important things to worry about, like where that vortex had taken me. "Look, I can see your a bit out of sorts-" I began. "NO KIDDING!" the creature snapped at me. Causing me and Sparx to jump a little. "Anyway, I need to know, where am I?" I asked. "New Harmony." He said plainly. "Never heard of it." Sparx commented. It was at this point the odd ape creature began headbutting that "car" thing.

"Sparx maybe we should leave him alone...I think we might be freaking him out." I suggested. Clearly we were causing some kind of distress to this poor thing. "Why so you can get mowed down by another one of those "car" things?" Sparx protested. He had a point, while I had hurt far worse in my time, getting ran over wasn't exactly a fun experience. My head was still ringing from the impact. But what else could I do?

Suddenly...music started playing, it sounded weird, like a Frogweed stuck in a thorn bush. The creature then took some kind of black rectangle thing out of his pocket and put it up to his ear. "Yeah?...Hey Zack...yeah I was on my way, but then I hit something...you wouldn't believe me if I told you..." He said, clearly talking to someone through the object, weird. "Yeah I know you spent $30!...yeah I don't even know if it did any damage to my motor yet...okay fine I'm on my way..." He said before putting it away. "Look...I have places to be...so if you don't mind, I'm going to go back to my car where things are sane..." He said before trying to get into the "car" thing.

Oh no you don't! You're my only means of finding a way back to the dragon realms! I jumped into his path wings spread. "DUDE!" he objected. "Hey, Sparx is right, I can't just go wandering around here, and besides, you owe me for running me down in that "car" thing! You're going to help me find my way back home." I told him. "Oh yeah sure, just let me get my Tardis and we can go teleporting all over the space time continuum!" He said sarcastically, what in the name of the ancestors was a "Tardis"? I couldn't let this guy leave, I needed someone familiar with this world to help me out, I hated to do this to him, but I had to get back.

I inhaled. "Uhh...what are you doing?" the creature asked. I blew my earth breath onto the ground, trapping his "car" in the earth beneath it. "DUDE! What the hell?!" He asked. "You're not going anywhere unless you help me. Or if you don't like that, you could always just walk." I told him with a smirk. I knew he'd agree, I felt awful for doing this to a guy I barely knew, but he did almost kill me so I guess this made us even. "You're holding my car hostage so I'll agree to drag you around? That's diabolical! I thought you were supposed to be the goodguy?!" He blurted. I'd worry about how he could know that later. "You gonna be a good little hairless ape and help us?" Sparx asked. Clearly enjoying this far more than I was. "FINE! Just don't be disappointed when I get you guys nowhere okay?" He relented. I freed his car and we all got in, the inside was surprisingly comfortable, some kind of soft fabric lined it. "Just don't break anything okay?" The creature asked. "You have my word." I reassured him. He twisted some kind of key and the car sounded with a loud roar.

* * *

I couldn't believe this, Spyro the Dragon had actually held my car hostage until I agreed to take him along on a stupid roadtrip to help him go home, how the hell was I, a teenage nobody going to pull off inter-dimensional travel? "So were to first monkey boy?" Sparx asked me. "I have a name you know!" I snapped back. "Yeah but I don't know it so..." Sparx trailed off. "Dylan." I told him. "Really? Cause that's a dumb name." Sparx commented. Oh this was rich coming from a guy who's name was misspelled.

"Lay off Sparx." Spyro chastised from the back. "You'll have to excuse my brother, he hasn't exactly learned the art of tact yet." Spyro explained. I just drove, when did my life become a crappy comedy?

* * *

**A/N-There's chapter one! If you have any suggestions, critiques, or if you just want to tell me my face is stupid then be sure to leave a review, or don't, it's a free country.**

**Oh and no flaming please! Don't make me get the hose!**

**This idea came from the fact that most Spyro based fanfics involving humans almost always involve some human kid who has a comically overly tragic backstory getting zapped into the dragon realms and somehow turned into a dragon (Because it's magic, we don't have to explain it!) Not that those kinds of stories can't be good because they can, but I've noticed no one ever does the reverse. (Spyro in our world) and when they do, the military gets involved and that's no fun. I wanted to try something a bit different. And if someone else HAS done this, well I won't tell them if you won't. *shifty eyes***

**Update-7/6/14: Fixed a few spelling errors and typos (It's "realm" Foowd, not "relem") Why I waited until NOW to do this will forever remain a mystery.**


	2. Dimwits and Dragons

**Chapter 2: Dimwits and Dragons.**

* * *

The car ride was rather uneventful, granted, having Spyro the Dragon in my back seat never once stopped being surreal. He seemed pretty true to form too, well at least true to the Legend of Spyro incarnation. He even had the same voice which was really weird considering him having a big name actor voicing him in the game.

"So where are we going again?" Sparx asked. "Where I was going before I ran into you two. My friend Zack's." I told him. I wasn't going to fail my history class because video game characters decided to crowbar themselves into my life. Not to mention Zack would kill me if I flaked on him, and I doubt he'd accept 'abducted by fictional video game characters' as a valid excuse.

"Don't forget you're supposed to be helping us get home!" Spyro said. "Yeah I know! Cut me a break man I can only do so much!" I defended myself. I don't think Spyro was getting the fact that I was about as useful to him as a one legged man in an ass kicking contest.

Mercifully, I finally arrived at Zack's place. I was fully planning on telling him about this, I needed **someone** else to help me with this nonsense, or at least someone to confirm I lost my mind. "Wait here." I told Spyro, thankfully he obeyed. Now the hard part, actually convincing Zack a video game character was in the backseat of my car. I made my way to Zack's front door. Zack ripped the door open. "About time you showed up! What kept you?" Zack snapped. Zack was in his usual Green Lantern t-shirt, his red hair was a bit messy, and jeans. "Come with me to my car and I'll show you, but you gotta promise me you won't freak!" I told him, he gave me a weird look but nodded. Well that was easy.

I led him to my car and pointed him to the back seat. He slowly moved towards the window and there Spyro was, he even gave Zack a small wave. Zack meanwhile had the reaction any rational human being would have seeing a video game character in real life. A mix of confusion and shock. "Is...is that...Spyro the f***ing dragon?!" Zack questioned trying to rationalize what he was seeing. "Yeah...I know." I replied.

* * *

Another one of these creatures had approached the car, I assumed this was Dylan's friend Zack, he seemed just as shocked and surprised to see me. But just like Dylan, Zack knew my name too. How did these guys know about me? I know I'm not in the dragon realms anymore. I guess Terrador was right, there really is no such place that doesn't know who I am and what I did.

"How did you find Spyro the dragon?! Isn't he supposed to be...you know, fictional?!" Zack asked Dylan. Fictional? What is he talking about? I'm pretty sure I'm real. "I don't know man, I just... kinda... maybe... ran him over with my car." Dylan said clearly not proud of what he did. "You WHAT?!" Zack asked. "Dude it wasn't my fault! Dude just popped out of nowhere!" Dylan defended himself.

"Uhh...excuse me, I can hear you two." I told them, getting both their attention. "I didn't just pop out of nowhere, I got caught in some kind of tare in reality or something." I explained. They both looked at me like I had three heads. "Tare...in...reality?" Zack questioned.

So I told them everything, about the object Volteer had found, the tares popping up all over Warfang, everything. Thankfully they believed me, but it seemed my presence here alone was enough to convince them of just about anything. "So...you want us...to help you find a way to hop dimensions?" Zack said. I nodded, then Zack and Dylan looked to each other then back at me. "That may be a bit...difficult." Zack said.

"How so?" I asked. "We're just two dumb teenagers." Dylan said. "Oh thanks!" Zack snapped at Dylan. "You know what I mean!" Dylan replied before turning back to me. "Inter-dimensional travel isn't exactly...possible." Dylan explained. "Well it's not exactly a thing where I'm from either!" I responded. "So what is it you want us to do exactly?" Dylan asked. Crap I hadn't thought of that... Cynder always did say I had a bad habit of not thinking things through. "Maybe another tare will pop up here and I can get home through that." I suggested.

"And you need us for this because...why?" Dylan asked. "I'm not from this world, I don't know anything about it, and given your reactions my kind isn't exactly common here. I don't want to cause a panic." I explained. They looked at each other, "He's right you know." Zack pointed out, "I KNOW!" Dylan snapped.

* * *

This was nuts, **Spyro** didn't even know how we were gonna help him! We were only involved because it was **my** car he just so happened to appear in front of. And of course I had no choice but to go along with it, Spyro was right the only reason me and Zack weren't reaching for shotguns was because we knew who he was, I don't think Joe Average is going to be as accepting of a little purple fire breathing lizard.

"So...what now?" Zack asked me. I honestly didn't know, I wasn't all that willing to waste all of my gas on a wild goose chase for an inter-dimensional vortex that may or may not even exist. "I don't know man, we do our school project and hope we come up with something I guess." I told him.

So we did our project, sneaking Spyro inside was an effort, but we needed to bring him along so he could be in on our brainstorming session. Me and Zack had debated telling Spyro he was a video game character in our world, we were worried it was gonna break the little guy, you've seen it in the movies and TV shows, every time a fictional character finds himself in the real world and is told about this they have the whole "am I a real boy?" crisis.

But in all fairness, he was gonna find out on his own at some point. And it would be better if he heard it from us and not someone else. So we agreed I'd tell him when I brought him home, yeah Zack told me he couldn't keep him due to him having a dog and an overbearing mother.

We managed to do our project, after explaining to Spyro how recordings work of course. That done, we spent the rest of our time there discussing just how the hell we were going to help Spyro out with his problem. However my curfew was coming dangerously close and I had to go. We agreed to finish the discussion tomorrow.

Me and Spyro got in my car and I drove us off, now seemed to be a good time to have the talk with Spyro about his nature in our world. But I didn't know how to bring it up, thankfully I didn't have to. "Dylan, how come you and Zack know about me?" Spyro asked. Well no use in stalling it now... "Okay, if I tell you, promise not to lose it?" I asked him. He nodded, well, here goes nothing. "Me and Zack know about you because you're, kind of...a fictional video game character in our world." I told him, he gave me a blank stare, man was he hard to read, maybe it's because he's...you know...a dragon. But I couldn't tell if he was just listening or if I just snapped his soul like a Twix bar.

"So... I'm just a story character here? Like a myth or legend?" Spyro inquired. "You could say that yeah." I replied. He sat there silent for a moment, as if letting the idea of not being real sink in. "You okay dude?" I asked, he looked at me, his purple eyes fixed to mine like a little boy who was just told his puppy got ran over by a semi truck. "Yeah... I'm okay... it's not like I really don't exist, I just don't exist in the context of your world." He said, well he took that well, but given the fact he comes from a world where magic is about as common as the Sunday paper I guess he was used to concepts like this.

"Good, I was worried you were gonna have that "am I a real boy" freak out." I told him. We both laughed. "To be honest, I'm just glad to be somewhere where I'm not being swarmed by admirers constantly." Spyro told me. Well this was surprising, I mean, it made sense, dude saved the world he was bound to get some fame from that. But he talked about it like it was an annoyance more than a treat. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"After I defeated Malefor, everyone in Warfang kept praising me, tons of young dragonesses kept stalking me everywhere I went. I had to lock myself in the Dragon Temple just to get some privacy." Spyro told me, it seemed like even dragons weren't safe from being ambushed by the paparazzi 24/7. "You know, some dudes would kill to be in your position." I told him. "Yeah I know, Terrador told me the same thing, but it get's to be a bit much sometimes, especially when they're trying to pluck my scales and break into my house." Spyro replied. "You know, in our world, things like that are why we have things called restraining orders." I commented.

"Me, I'd just like to be average for once, instead of "The Legendary Purple Dragon"." Spyro said. I couldn't blame the guy for wanting to escape the spotlight. I mean, I'd want the attention to stop the second crazed fangirls were trying to break into my house to sniff my underwear. But I couldn't lie and say I wouldn't want to be famous even for a day, who doesn't? But it seemed the famous got sick of it after a while, constantly being stalked by people who care way too much about your personal life then they should does tend to kill any excitement fame might have.

"Being average isn't all it's cracked up to be, sometimes I wish I had a little excitement in my life." I told him. "I'd take boring over being stalked any day." He replied. We finally pulled up to my house. 7:57 my car radio said, awesome three minutes to spare! I got out but I had a problem, how was I going to sneak Spyro into my house? Mom was expecting me, and I doubt she wouldn't notice a purple dragon waddling right behind me. And unlike Zack I lived on the second floor of my house.

"Okay, how am I going to get you inside without my mom noticing?" I asked him. "Can't I just climb in through the window like I did at Zack's?" Spyro asked. "Not unless you can reach the second floor." I told him. "Uhh...I can fly you know." Spyro pointed out flapping his wings to emphasize his point, well didn't I feel like an idiot! The dragon can fly? You don't say! Next you'll tell me that grass is green and water is wet!

So feeling like the dumbest moron on Earth I told him which window was mine and made my way inside. "Hey mom, I'm home." I announced as I entered. "Two minutes left, not bad." Mom commented with a smile. "Har har." I replied sarcastically. I wasn't usually known for making me curfews. It had become a bit of a running gag between me and mom. "So anything exciting happen while you were out?" Mom asked. If only she knew. "I accidentally hit an animal, dented my car pretty bad, I'm gonna have to get it repaired." I told her. "Oh dear how bad did you hurt it?" She asked. "Not too bad, it ran off before I could even see what it was." I lied. I hated lying to Mom, but if I told her I hit a dragon she'd have me committed to the local mental ward.

So I made it to my room where Spyro was waiting on my bed, Sparx floating around my room marveling at my stuff. "Wow, you certainly have some weird stuff mophead." Sparx commented. Yeah Sparx had decided my name was not Dylan, it was mophead, pinky, or monkey boy. It took all of my self control not to take a fly swatter to the little bastard.

"Weird to you." I replied sitting in my computer chair. I knew trying to explain modern technology to Sparx was going to take an eternity so I didn't bother. I had a bad feeling I'd be doing allot of explaining things for the duration of Spyro's little visit.

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

_**Warfang- 8:39 PM**_

* * *

I was beginning to worry, Spyro hadn't returned from his scouting mission, it had been several hours since he vanished, I had even mobilized a search party but they all came up empty handed. Spyro was gone, where we knew not, but wherever he was, we could not find him.

I had called a meeting with Volteer, Cyril, and even Cynder to discuss our missing friend. "Perhaps he simply just went farther out in his search?" Volteer suggested. "Don't be ridiculous Volteer, Spyro wouldn't have been gone THIS long without informing us first." Cyril instantly shot down. These two never stopped taking jabs at one another, Ignitus' passing had only worsened their tempers. "What do you think happened to him? You don't think he got caught in one of those vortex's do you?" Cynder asked, clearly worried.

"Ancestors I hope not. If he has, that could mean Spyro is lost forever." I stated gravely. "Not necessarily Terrador." Volteer butted in. "I'm sure the world these vortexes are connected to are having similar anomalies. How else would the object I found have gotten here?" Volteer added. "Yes but we don't even know if living creatures can survive the transportation." I pointed out. I didn't like the idea of losing Spyro anymore than the rest of us, but I didn't want us to be blinded by false hope either.

"I'm going to go find him." Cynder stated. "That's not necessary Cynder, we already have plenty of search parties looking for him." Cyril stated. Cynder turned to look at us. "I don't care, if he really did get sucked into that other world, I have to find him." Cynder stated.

She wasn't thinking what I thought she was, was she? "Cynder we aren't even sure that happened! I will not allow you to foolishly endanger yourself like that!" I protested. No young dragon was going to toss their life away on my watch! "Spyro wouldn't just vanish on us like this! I know he's been transported, call it a gut feeling." Cynder stated.

I tried to stop her, but she was already gone. "What do we do?! We can't allow her to go through one of those things! It's reckless, dangerous, hazardous.." Volteer began. "You done?" Cyril asked snidely. Volteer just shot a glare in his direction.

* * *

I know Spyro was teleported! How could I let this happen?! I should have gone with him! But I had been avoiding him because I was too scared to face him after what I said before... And now he was gone! Possibly dead! No! I can't think like that! Not him, not the first dragon to forgive me for my past. Not one of my only _real_ friends! I moved as fast as my wings could carry me. I knew at least one of the guardians would chase after me, I know they mean well, but this is something I had to do.

I had finally managed to find one, right there not ten feet from my location. I heard wing beats from behind me. I looked to see it was Terrador, come to stop me no doubt. I only quickened my pace. It wasn't long before I managed to reach the vortex. "CYNDER NO!" I heard Terrador cry before everything went white.

* * *

**A/N- What will become of Cynder?! Can Dylan get Spyro back to his home world? Will this story EVER get anything resembling actual plot?! Stay tuned!**

**Update 7/6/14- How did I miss so many blatant spelling errors? Well fixed em' now.**


	3. It Came From the Ocean

**Chapter 3: It Came From The Ocean**

* * *

_**Forest-New Harmony: 9:00 PM**_

I groaned as I picked myself off the grassy floor, I quickly recalled all that had happened to me up to this point, Spyro missing, me jumping into a vortex like a lunatic in the vain hopes that it would lead me to Spyro. Well on the bright side, at least I'm not dead...yet.

I looked around, my surroundings looked like a typical forest, nothing unusual so far, did I just get jumped into another part of the dragon realms? Boy would I feel like an idiot if that were the case.

Suddenly I heard a click noise. I turned to see two creatures dressed in bizarre clothing pointing some kind of metal thing at me. "The hell is it Marv?" One asked. "I don't know what it is...but I'm gonna kill it!" Marv I guess said. I had to move and now! That metal thing "Marv" was holding must be some kind of weapon!

I sprung up startling the two ape-like creatures. I shot my fear breath at them, the shock wave of the scream knocking them on their rears. "Holey hell Paul! That dang thing just banshee screamed us!...Paul?" "Marv" said before realizing his friend had already turned tail. "You should follow your friend's example and run. Or I'll snap your neck like a twig!" I threatened. I noticed his pants had become slightly darker before he ran off screaming into the night.

"Looks like I'm going to have to be a lot more careful around here. I just hope if Spyro is here that he's okay." I said to myself before taking flight.

* * *

_**Alleyway-New Harmony**_

_**9:02 PM**_

* * *

I awoke with a stir, it had dawned on me that I had failed to stop Cynder from flying directly into the vortex, and what's worse it appeared that I had managed to get myself caught in it as well. I looked around, this area was strange, large concrete temples littered the area, bizarre sounds also surrounding me. The air smelt of smoke, food, and bizarre scents I had never encountered before.

"By the Ancestors...where am I?!" I said to myself. I was completely lost, Cynder was nowhere nearby, she could be anywhere in this place, and I had no clue if the denizens of this world were hostile or not.

My thoughts were interrupted by some bright flash. I turned to see what looked like two ape creatures. Both staring at me like I had three heads. They smelled of smoke and other odd things I couldn't put my claw on. "Holey sh*t dude! That's a f***ng dragon!" One said. "Dude, you think it can see us?" The other asked. "I dunno man, maybe it can like, only see you if you're moving man." The first creature said. These two were beginning to annoy me.

I trapped the two in rocks scaring the daylights out of them both. "Yes I can see you you morons. Now then, I'm looking for a smaller black dragoness, have you seen her?" I asked. They shook their heads. "You will not tell a SOUL you saw me! Or I will hunt you down and make sure you never speak again! Are we clear?" I threatened. The last thing I wanted was more of these moronic primates hassling me. "Yeah man, we didn't see anything!" One said. "Y..yeah... please don't eat us man!" The other pleaded. I said nothing and carried onward, these two creatures were no threat.

* * *

_**The Next Day...**_

_**New Harmony-Dylan's House- 5:37 AM.**_

* * *

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Stupid alarm clock! No one in their right mind should have to wake up at the crack of dawn just to get ready for school! Urgh, I guess that will be one perk of graduating High School, I won't have to wake up before the sun itself. Unless I got a job that required that of course.

"What is that horrible noise?! Are we being attacked?!" I heard Sparx scream, smashing my faint hopes I had dreamed the whole Spyro thing into dust. He was frantically buzzing around like the house was on fire. "Dude relax, it's just my alarm clock." I told him while I silenced the infernal device. "Why would you have something like that?!" Sparx asked. "Because we humans need obnoxiously loud clocks to wake us up at the right time." I explained. I got up and noticed Spyro was still out cold on the floor. "But apparently it wasn't obnoxious enough to wake Spyro up..." I commented. "You kidding? Spyro sleeps like a rock. An explosion couldn't wake this guy up!" Sparx explained.

I began my morning routine, Sparx choosing to follow me the entire time, I guess because his usual stalking victim was passed out on a pile of pillows he found in my closet he needed someone else to annoy. "So why do you need to wake up so early?" Sparx asked. "I have school." I said simply. "What's school?" He asked. "A place where underpaid adults yammer on and on about things we apparently need to learn to function in society or something like that." I explained. "Sounds a lot like an afternoon with Volteer. I swear that guy could talk for hours about a grain of sand." Sparx commented. I couldn't disagree, from what I had seen in the games Volteer could put an entire stadium to sleep with his comically long diatribes. Yet somehow I'd rather sit through that than Algebra II.

My phone suddenly sounded, it was Zack. Why was he calling me so early in the morning? "Yo?" I answered. "Hey Dylan, I was watching the news and you might want to tune into it... I don't think Spyro was the only one who came to our neck of the woods." Zack said on the other end.

Against my better judgement I decided to play along and turned on the TV in my room, thankfully I had gotten the chance to explain the concept of "Television" to Sparx and Spyro last night, so I didn't have to worry about that. But I did have something else to worry about, a rather big something.

"Police say fishermen off the coast of Plainsvill found what appears to be a giant mass of crystals, and better yet, something inside it, a creature trapped within, archaeologists claim this could be a long lost species of dinosaur, a perfectly preserved specimen. Scientists are in the process of freeing the creature within." The reporter on the TV stated. But I was more worried about what it was they had actually found.

Right there, on camera, was two nimrods posing for pictures with the trapped Dark Master himself, Malefor. "Dylan, please tell me that's not who I think it is." Sparx said terrified at the prospect of Malefor not only being alive, but was about to be freed by a team of idiots who would probably be smeared all over the walls by the time they were done. "Zack...please tell me these nimrods aren't about to seriously free the Dark Master!" I said to Zack who was still on the other line. "I'm afraid they are dude, I've checked the internet for better pics of the thing, it's definitely Malefor." Zack said, my heart sank, no way in hell our world's military could take that dude! Dude almost destroyed an entire planet! And I'm pretty damn sure the second he get's out of there he's gonna go right back to turning entire civilizations into parking lots.

"This is bad, if they free that guy, we're screwed!" I said. "What are they thinking?! Why would you free the obviously evil dragon?! Why would you EVER free the obviously evil dragon?!" Sparx yelled. Well apparently it wasn't obvious enough to them! But really I couldn't blame them! New species falls into their hands, they've gotta crack that sucker open and see what's inside right? It's like the history eraser button, some things you just gotta do.

"What's goin' on?" Spyro asked half awake. "SPYRO! The humans! They found Malefor! And the lady on the TV says they're gonna free him!" Sparx said frantically. "No that's not possible! He's sealed away in the core of the Earth!" Spyro stated. "Maybe before but not anymore. He must have gotten swallowed up by one of those vortexes you were talking about." I said. "No! He can't come back! Not after what me and Cynder went through to put him there!" Spyro snapped.

I shouldn't be surprised Spyro was less than thrilled by the prospect of Malefor making a comeback, after the hell he went through to put the bastard away I'd be pretty pissed too. "Spyro, that's definitely Malefor, they've shown the thing in forty different angles, I admit, it's been a while since I played Dawn of The Dragon, but I know what I saw!" I asserted.

"YOU'RE WRONG! Malefor can't come back! YOU'RE LYING TO ME!" Spyro screamed, his voice becoming slightly distorted. I noticed his eyes were softly glowing and his scales were becoming darker. "Spyro?...Y...you okay buddy?" Sparx asked. "I LOST MY MASTER TO THAT BASTARD! And now you're telling me it was all for nothing?! That Ignitus' sacrifice was meaningless?! I SHOULD KILL YOU!" Spyro scolded, his scales darkening further until they were jet black.

He had shifted into Dark Spyro...and I'm the idiot that caused it, way to go Foutler.

"Spyro... calm down... we can fix this!" I said slowly backing away from the enraged dragon. "Fix this?! You just don't get it do you?! Do you have any idea what this is like for me?! Knowing everything I fought for, everyone I lost along the way, was all just so some stupid humans could bring him back!" Spyro snapped. I could tell just by looking at him he was looking for any excuse to twist my head off like a grape.

"Spyro, whatever you feel about this is irrelevant, the reality is that these morons are about to unwittingly unleash the Dark Master on a highly populated city!" I told him, I know it probably was a very VERY bad idea to chastise the already raging dragon, but he was in denial, and I wasn't exactly ready to have the world's ugliest dragon turn my home town into a crater! "Why should I care about your stupid world?! I'm not from here! It's not my problem! If you're so worried, YOU fight him!" Spyro spat. Wow Dark Spyro was an asshole. He was willing to sit back and watch as thousands of innocent people died horribly in a wave of fire and pain! Dude's cold as ice...

"Come on Spyro you're better than that bro!" Sparx chimed in. Spyro didn't even flinch, he just glared at me, I could hear a small growl emanating from his throat. We had to calm him down, he wasn't going to listen while he was in his berserk rage mode. "Spyro, I'm sorry about what happened to Ignitus, I know it's hard, but Ignitus didn't sacrifice himself to kill Malefor, he did it so you and Cynder could live. As long as you keep living, his sacrifice won't be meaningless." I told him. I saw him relent a bit. "It's going to be okay Spyro, we can stop this, but freaking out isn't going to help anyone." I added. The blackness of his scales slowly melted away back into their usual purple.

"You're right...I'm sorry Dylan...I just... lost it for a moment." Spyro said, his voice also back to normal. "Don't sweat it man, trust me if I was in your position, I would have wanted to ring my neck too." I said with a slight laugh.

"DYLAN! GET YOUR BUT IN GEAR! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" My mother called from downstairs. "I'll be there in a second!" I called back. "Well I've got to go to school, we'll figure out a plan later." I said. "Hold on!" Spyro objected. I stopped in my tracks. "We can't just sit here while Malefor is about to be freed! We have to stop them!" Spyro said. He was right of course, but it wasn't that simple. "Spyro, the security around that guy is going to be air tight. We couldn't possibly get to him in time." I told Spyro. "So what? We just sit back and wait for them to free him?" Spyro replied. "I can't skip school! Mom will ground me until I'm old and decrepit." I told him.

"I'm not sitting here doing nothing while the Dark Master is about to be unleashed on an unsuspecting city!" Spyro asserted, it was clear I was NOT going to change his mind. "So what do you suggest?" I asked. "I have an idea." Spyro said.

* * *

_**Later...**_

* * *

I hated this plan... I hated it with all of my hate. Spyro's plan, was to come with me to school, so I could drag Zack into this, and then... LEAVE the school to go sneak into the place Malefor was being held. Yeah, what could possibly go wrong with this plan? I'm so gonna get expelled... or arrested... or possibly even both!

I walked down the halls of the school seeking out Zack. And I finally managed to find him, talking with some girl I'd never seen before, she had a red baseball cap on, with wireless headphones over it, red medium length hair, a black hoodie, and jeans on. I approached the two. "Uhh...hey Zack, who's she?" I asked. "Oh! Dylan this is Erin Wilson, she's a friend, and...she kinda found out about Spyro." He told me. "What?! HOW?!" I asked. "I have my ways..." Erin said. "Erin is a "paranormal investigator"." Zack said, making finger quotes when he said "paranormal investigator". "Really?" I asked.

"Yes indeed! I am New Harmony High's #1 paranormal expert! If it's weird and unexplainable I'm there!" Erin said rather proudly. "Why did you tell her?!" I asked Zack. "She bugged my phone dude!" Zack replied. Hi, that's not creepy or illegal! "Don't feel bad Zack, I have all my friends on constant surveillance." Erin said upping her creep factor to eleven. "I want to help you guys out with the Dark Master the fishermen found!" Erin added.

"How can you help us?" I asked. In response, Erin took out some kind of binder and began flipping through the pages until she found what she was looking for. "According to the blog I follow, the mystery creature they found is being transported to New Harmony University." She told us. I don't think I want to know how she got this information.

"It's scheduled to be excavated at 12:00 today." She added. "One problem, we can't just up and walk out of school, we'll get in trouble!" Zack said. "Oh my friend Amber has that already taken care of." Erin said. "What do you mean?" I asked very worried of what she was about to do.

And no sooner did I ask this then the entire school's power was knocked right out. "DUDE! You cut the power?!" I exclaimed. "No...**Amber** cut the power, now they'll be too busy worrying about the power to catch us. NOW RUN MOP HEAD!" Erin said grabbing me and Zack by the arms dragging us out of school.

Aw man, we were so dead when the school found out we were gone. But hey we were trying to prevent the apocalypse here so I guess it was worth it all.

We made it outside where a girl with purple medium length hair, a blue t-shirt with the number 99 on the back, and black track pants with purple trim, was waiting for us not looking to impressed. I'm guessing this was Amber.

"I can't BELIEVE you had me do that! I could get expelled! I could get ARRESTED!" She chastised Erin. "Relax Amber you did good. Now let's get to NHU before they free that dragon!" Erin said hopping into what I assumed was Amber's car.

"I don't know why I even went along with this! It's probably just a frozen dinosaur or something." Amber complained as she started the car. No sooner did she say this then Spyro decided yes, this was the best time to make himself known.

"It's Malefor, I'd know that crystal prison anywhere!" Spyro objected. Amber was clearly not expecting this as she almost lost control of her car in surprise. "Oh my god! I thought you were just being crazy!" Amber said. "If that's true why the hell did you agree to cut the power?!" Zack asked. "Because I had a French test I was really not looking forward to." She said. Not the best excuse to risk getting arrested over, but it was something.

We managed to get off campus without resistance, there was one teacher who tried to chase after us but that went about as well as you'd think.

We finally managed to calm down when we got far enough away from the school, I was so grounded, I could picture mom exploding in rage when she found out what I did. "So...who are you guys?" Amber asked. "I'm Zack, this is my friend Dylan, and I'm pretty sure you know who Spyro and Sparx are." Zack said. Man this was a weird day.

"Oh man this is insane." Amber said, I couldn't disagree, this was by every definition insane. "I know isn't it great?" Erin responded excitedly. "NO!" Amber snapped back. "You humans are so high strung, it's hilarious." Sparx commented. "SHUT UP!" Amber snapped instantly silencing the dragonfly. I could tell this was going to be a looong trip.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

* * *

I must have spent all night trying to find Cynder, this place was huge, and the fact I couldn't search very much of the city without attracting unwanted attention didn't help matters. I managed to find another one of those concrete paths, I had learned earlier that these where where the ape creatures drove those metal things and were to be avoided. But no sooner had a certain one passed by, I noticed a familiar face was inside.

"Spyro!" I exclaimed. These ape creatures must have captured him! Not on my watch. I wasted no time in pursuing the metal carriage. No way was I going to allow these creatures to take the purple dragon.

* * *

No sooner had I finally managed to relax did I notice something in the rear view mirror, a very large green something. "Uhh guys... I think we have company!" I said. Amber looked to her side mirror. "Sh**!" She cursed as she saw what it was. "It's Terrador! What's he doing here?" Spyro questioned.

Suddenly the car swerved as Amber just barely managed to dodge a rock formation that Terrador erected right in our path. "Trying to kill us it looks like!" Amber answered. "He must think you're kidnapping me or something!" Spyro theorized. Of all the guardians that had to find us, why oh why did it have to be the muscle bound brick wall that was Terrador? Even from a distance I could tell the dude could snap my little spine in two like a candy bar. Dude had a goddamn mace for a tail! "What do we do?" Zack asked clearly panicking. "We lose him!" Amber said still dodging rocks. "I can talk to him! He'll listen to me!" Spyro suggested.

Suddenly the car shook, Terrador had latched onto the roof of the car, his claws tearing through the metal like wet toilet paper. "Aw dude my car!" Amber whined. "Oh sure, let's focus on the real problem here!" Zack snapped. "Amber stop the car! I can talk to him!" Spyro demanded. Amber finally relented and slammed on the breaks, I could tell Terrador had lost his grip as I heard a loud metal scrape across the roof of the car.

However no sooner had this happened, then suddenly Terrador ripped the roof right off and tossed it aside. "DUDE DON'T HURT ME! I CAN'T AFFORD DRY CLEANING!" Zack whined sounding like a total weenie while doing so. "So you creatures thought you could kidnap the purple dragon did you? I should kill you all right now!" Terrador threatened.

"Wait Terrador stop! They didn't kidnap me! They're my friends!" Spyro stepped in. Terrador gave him a very confused look like he just told him he found a UFO in the backyard. "What?" Terrador questioned. "They were helping me! Some humans found Malefor and we're trying to stop them before they free him!" Spyro explained. Oh god please let Terrador believe him! Death by earth dragon was not something I wanted to experience right now.

"Malefor? Are you certain?" Terrador questioned. "Yeah I'm sure." Spyro confirmed. Terrador got off of what was left of Amber's car. "I apologize young humans, I thought you had taken Spyro against his will, I hope I caused no harm to any of you." Terrador apologized. "Tell that to my car! Aw man how am I going to explain this to my parents?!" Amber interjected, earning a raised eyebrow from the earth guardian. "You should be thankful your "car" was all that was damaged human." Terrador pointed out. Amber's only response was thumping her face against the steering wheel.

"So where is Malefor located?" Terrador asked Spyro. "The University, they're about to open him up in... ten minutes!" Erin said looking at her watch. "Then we must make haste, this world is not ready to face the Dark Master." Terrador said. He then flew up into the air. "You can still drive right?" I asked Amber. "Yes...Yes I can." Amber said clearly unraveled at this point.

I just hope we could make it in time...

* * *

**A/N- Oh my god actual plot! What new spore of madness is THIS?!**

**Update-7/6/14: More fixed errors and typos, but not as many as previous chapters thankfully.**


	4. Mission Improbable

**Chapter 4: Mission Improbable**

* * *

_**New Harmony University- Several Hours Earlier...**_

* * *

I spent all night looking for Spyro, I looked all over this place for him but found nothing. But I knew he had to be in this world, I could feel it in my gut. I just had to find him.

I had happened upon what I assumed was some kind of temple or something. More of those ape-like creatures littered the area, I had to hide myself so I wouldn't have a repeat of my last encounter with these creatures. Suddenly a large metal thing drove in, it had some kind of wagon thing attached to it's back with some kind of object covered in a blue tarp.

An ape creature approached them, as the wagon pulled to a stop. Two ape creatures exited the wagon and began to lift off the tarp. I couldn't believe my eyes... it was Malefor! Still trapped inside the crystal the Ancestors put him in after me and Spyro fought him. How did he get here?! What are these apes doing with it?!

"Careful CAREFUL! This thing could be thousands of years old! We don't want it smashed into dust!" one ape said. Clearly they didn't understand what it was they had here. The creatures moved Malefor onto some metal thing with small wheels and carted it inside. I had to stop them! If they freed him... No I can't think like that! So I rushed in after them.

* * *

_**Present Time...**_

* * *

We finally made it to the university with only a few minutes to spare. Amber still upset about what Terrador had done to her car. Not helped by it finally breaking down. She let out a small whimper as she finally broke down herself. "Oh don't be so down Amber, you always did want a convertible." Erin said. Amber just slowly turned to her giving her a piercing death glare. "Uhh, not to interrupt but we do kinda have that thing we're supposed to be doing what was it?... oh yeah! PREVENTING THE END OF THE WORLD!" Sparx interjected.

We rushed out of the car, Erin taking out her binder again. "Okay, now according to my sources, they're moving Malefor to the science lab which is that building over there." Erin said pointing to the building not too far off from us. "Okay, if we're gonna do this, it's best that two of us go in and the rest stay out here in case things go sour. So...any volunteers?" Amber asked. "Well I guess I'm up, Malefor is my problem after all." Spyro said. "Okay, so who's joining purpleboy on our little mission here?" Amber asked. Silence followed, yeah I should have figured no one was willing to go in this.

"Okay since no one seems to be volunteering, Spyro can pick who he wants to go with him." Amber suggested, why did she have to do that? I know he's going to pick me, I _am _the guy he knows the best here. Oh man please don't pick me, please don't pick me...

"Dylan." Spyro said shattering any hopes I had of not having to go into tiny little pieces, I hate my life... "Okay get in there mophead, and don't forget to call if you two run into trouble." Amber explained. I nodded and me and Spyro were off, Sparx following closely along since he and Spyro were practically joined at the hip. "Dude why me?" I asked. "Because you're the closest thing to a friend I have in this world. Which means I trust you more." Spyro explained. Well yeah it made sense when put like that, but this didn't change the fact that I was running the risk of getting arrested for trespassing.

We managed to get in easily though the backdoor of the science lab. Which led to what appeared to be some kind of large storage room. "So what's the plan here, we just sneak in and push the giant dragon out here?" I asked. "I can use my earth breath to move it along like a makeshift trolley." Spyro suggested. "We'll figure it out when we get there." I responded. However we suddenly clammed up when we heard a security guard coming our way, we hid behind a bunch of boxes as the guard walked by. "This may be a bit harder than we thought..." I whispered.

"I can take em'." Spyro said before walking off. "Wait...Spyro NO!" I called back.

_**AAHH!**_

Too late, Spyro up and froze the poor guy solid. "DUDE!" I exclaimed. "What? We can't risk him seeing us when we're dragging Malefor out of here!" Spyro pointed out. "Yeah but you just froze a man solid! He was just doing his job!" I cried. "He'll be fine, I'll unfreeze him when we're done." Spyro said, oh yeah, that makes it so much better!

"HEY! What are you doing back here kid?" Another voice called, aw man another security guard. "Uhh... stuff?" I said. "Stuff?" Spyro questioned. I gave a nervous shrug. You and your...what the hell is that?" The guard said referring to Spyro. Spyro blew more ice only this time under the guard's feet causing the guy to slip and fall right on his ass. "Let's go!" Spyro shouted and we legged it, this mission was off to a great start!

We managed to make it into another room, Spyro freezing it shut so the guard couldn't follow. "That was too close." I commented. "No kidding." Sparx added. We got a good look around, it was the lab we were looking for. Except for one thing, Malefor wasn't here. "What the hell?! He should be here!" I complained. "Maybe we're not looking in the right place, let's split up and see what we find." Spyro suggested. So we did so.

Nothing here seemed out of the ordinary, just beakers, papers, and other things you'd normally find in a place like this.

"Boy, someone seriously needs to fire their janitorial staff." I commented. I then noticed a small black figure dart across the room out the corner of my eye. "Spyro? That you?" I asked, it wasn't Spyro, I wasn't lucky enough for it to be Spyro. Suddenly said black figure latched onto me, it's claws digging right into my back. "AHH! Get it off me!" I cried sounding like a total weenie. "Where did they take him? You'd better talk ape or else!" the figure threatened in an oddly familiar voice. "Dude what are you talking about?" I asked. "Don't play dumb with me primate! You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about!" The figure hissed.

I managed to grab the figure and get it's claws out of my back. Taring my shirt in the process. And lo and behold, I had grabbed by the tail, the black dragoness and former Terror of The Skies, Cynder. She swatted wildly at me like a feral cat. "LET ME GO! RAAAAGH!" She yelled uselessly trying to slash me with her little claws which thankfully couldn't quite reach me. "Cynder?" I questioned. She stopped her swatting and looked right at me with her emerald eyes. "How do you know my name?" She asked. I just stood there like an idiot, not sure what to tell her, Spyro took being a fictional character in this world pretty well, but Cynder I wasn't so sure. "Cynder?!" I heard from the distance. I looked to see Spyro coming our way, he must have heard my pants-fudging squeals of terror and decided to rush to my aid. Cynder's eyes widened upon seeing the little purple dragon. "SPYRO!" She cried, I let her tail go and she ran right up to Spyro.

She then swatted him in the face with her front paw, much to the surprise of everyone in the room. "YOU IDIOT! Where have you been?! We were worried **sick** about you!" She scolded him. "I didn't exactly plan on vanishing! A vortex just up and appeared in front of me before I could do anything to avoid it." Spyro explained. "What are you doing here anyway?" Spyro added. "I saw some of these weird ape creatures taking Malefor inside here." Cynder explained. "What a coincidence that's the same reason we're in here." Sparx chimed in.

"I lost track of them a while ago, I've been searching this place for hours trying to find him." Cynder said. "They had to take him somewhere, the question is where." I said, Cynder shot me a glare. "And who might you be?" Cynder asked, clearly having no trust in me. "Cynder this is Dylan, he's a friend I met here." Spyro explained. "Yeah after he ran you over." Sparx added causing Spyro to glare at him. "YOU WHAT?!" Cynder exclaimed. "Dude can we grill me over this later? When we DON'T have to worry about an evil doom dragon being freed?" I asked trying to keep Cynder from tearing me into tiny little pieces.

"Dylan's right Cynder, besides it was an accident." Spyro added. Cynder gave me a scowl before agreeing.

Our little conversation was interrupted by a loud crashing sound followed by a scream. "Oh please tell me that wasn't what I think it was." I said. Spyro and Cynder said nothing and just rushed forward. I followed behind until we entered the room the sound came from. It was the lecture hall. Several professors were scattered across the room and right there standing in the middle, completely free of his prison, was Malefor.

He looked at us with two yellow slitted eyes. "Well well well, if it isn't the two dragons that defeated me last time, the purple dragon Spyro, and my former pet Cynder." Malefor mused. He then looked right at me. "And it seems you've made a friend." He added.

"Guys...what do we do?" I asked. No way in hell I was going to be able to fight this dude, I could barely fight acne! Dude takes craps bigger than me. "Can we fight him?" Cynder asked Spyro. "I don't know, we aren't very prepared, and I don't think the ancestors can help us in this world." Spyro replied. "I say we bail, and hope we come up with something later." I suggested. Every muscle in my body was telling me to get as far away from here as possible.

"Oh you're not going anywhere! We have a score to settle..." Malefor said slowly approaching us. "Dylan's right Cynder, we barely survived our last fight with him, and I don't want to have to fight him while worrying about Dylan's safety at the same time. We should go until we come up with a plan." Spyro said, Cynder reluctantly agreed and we legged it. Malefor letting out an ear piercing roar as we exited the lecture hall.

I moved as fast as my legs could carry me, I also took out my phone, Amber said to call when things went sour, and things had **definitely** gone sour. "Hello?" Zack answered. "Zack it's Dylan, things kinda aren't going as planned." I told him. "What do you mean?" Zack asked. "We arrived a little late..." I told him hoping he'd get the hint. "Oh no...you don't mean..." Zack stammered. "Yup, the good Mr. Malefor was right there waiting for us! And now he's chasing us through the school!" I explained. "Erin managed to hotwire one of the cars she found in the parking lot... don't ask. We'll swing it by the front or the building." Zack said. I put my phone away. "Erin's got a car waiting for us out front! We can escape in that." I told Spyro and Cynder. "Car?" Cynder repeated questioningly. "You'll see." Spyro told her.

"YOU WON'T ESCAPE ME!" Malefor called from behind us. He was dangerously close to me. I could feel his warm breath across my back. Suddenly Malefor was hit by something sending him into a wall. Terrador stood between us and Malefor. "GO! I'll hold him off!" Terrador said. Hey, he was getting no argument from me! However Spyro was clearly hesitant. "I'll be alright Spyro." Terrador reassured him before grappling with Malefor. "GO NOW!" Terrador insisted. Spyro was still unsure, we didn't have time for this so I scooped him up and legged it. "NO! We can't just leave him!" Spyro protested. "Terrador knows what he's doing Spyro, he'll be fine!" Cynder said. "Yeah, he's just buying us time." I added.

We managed to reach the front, and there was the others in the car motioning us to get in. Me and Cynder rushed into the vehicle and Amber floored it. "You guys okay?" Zack asked. "Yeah, Terrador managed to buy us some time, hopefully he'll be okay afterward." I explained. Spyro was silent, I'm sure he was having flashbacks to losing Ignitus in the belt of fire right now. "He's going to be fine Spyro..." I reassured him. "I hope so." Spyro said sadly.

Suddenly said Earth Guardian was sent right through the wall of the science hall, college students scrambling away in terror. "You seriously thought you could take me in a fair fight Earth Guardian? Don't make me laugh!" Malefor taunted. Terrador picked himself up only to be slammed right back down. "You dragons really are fools aren't you? When will you realize that I cannot be stopped?! I am ETERNAL! Sooner or later, the cleansing will begin, it is inevitable." Malefor mused. Terrador responded by spitting in his face. "Oh you will regret that earth guardian." Malefor hissed.

"Dude what do we do?" Zack asked. Amber said nothing, and just floored it. "Amber what are you doing?" Zack asked. Amber remained silent, speeding right for the corrupted purple dragon. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOU MIND?!" Zack squealed, but it was too late, Amber ran the car right into Malefor, taking him off his feet and knocking him over like a bowling pin. "YEAH! F*** YOU ASSHOLE! WOOO!" Amber yelled out the window flipping Malefor off. Of course Malefor would be quite a lame villain if he were defeated by some punk teenagers in a car and was right back on his feat, getting ready to set us merrily ablaze. Suddenly the car was picked up by Terrador who flew us away.

"For the record, you didn't have to do that." Terrador said to us as he did this. "No but it felt pretty damn good!" Amber replied.

When we were finally sure we lost Malefor, Terrador put the car back on the ground and we all finally relaxed. "That was the craziest thing EVER!" Zack commented. "I know! Wasn't it AWESOME?!" Erin replied excitedly, earning blank stares from the entire group. "Yes but now that Malefor is free, we need to come up with a plan to stop him before he does any more damage to this world." Terrador pointed out. "Yeah but for now, I think we've all earned a breather." I said. We spent a while just sitting there, all of us knowing full well we were in huge trouble for ditching school to break into a college... but for now, at least we had some semblance of peace.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** I apologize for not getting this out sooner, but I actually had to completely re-write this chapter, why you ask? I didn't like the direction I took it in. It got to bad 90's comic book levels of stupid. I mean, this story isn't exactly high art, but I DO have standards people... stop laughing.**

**Update- 7/6/14: Yet more fixing of crappy grammar and misspellings.**


	5. Sound Of Winter

**Chapter 5: ****Sound Of Winter**

* * *

_**Dylan's House- 3:03 PM**_

* * *

It seemed as though I had been assigned as the resident dragon keeper of the group, as the others saddled me with not only Spyro and Cynder, but the ten foot tall building with feet that was Terrador. Dude couldn't even fit in my house! He didn't seem to be bothered by this little factoid when I brought it to his attention.

However I had an even bigger problem on my hands, my mother, doubtless she knew about how I ditched school, and no doubt the school linked me to Amber cutting the power which was more than likely a felony. "I think you're worrying about this too much, she's your mother what's the worst she could do?" Spyro said trying to calm me down and failing miserably at it. Oh there was plenty she could do to me. She could ground me until I was a skeleton laying on the floor.

But I had to face the music eventually, so I opened the door slowly. Hoping that my mother would be merciful. But of course I'm not that lucky, one look at her when I opened the door crushed any hope of that. I could tell she was absolutely livid by the look on her face. "Dylan Samuel Foutler! I just got off the phone with the school! You wanna know what they told me?" She asked. "Look, I can explain...actually no... I really can't." I said realizing how hopeless this situation had become. "They told me you ditched school! Why would you do this?! You're barely passing your classes as it is you think ditching school is going to help?!" Mom lectured me. I never thought I'd miss Malefor this much, at least when he killed me it'd be over quickly.

"Mom I'm sorry, it was a bad idea I know and trust me I won't be doing it again." I told her, however I was unsure if I could actually live up to that given the situation. "Dylan I don't think you understand how serious this is! You and your friends cut power to a public school! You're lucky the damage wasn't serious or you'd be looking at vandalism charges!" Mom yelled, I don't know what's worse, the yelling, or knowing the fact that I kinda had it coming. "Give me your phone, you're grounded for the rest of the school year." Mom said putting her hand out for my phone, ironically the thing I needed most with this whole Malefor mess. But I wasn't about to tell her no and make my already horrendous situation any worse so I complied and relinquished my phone.

"You are not to leave this house for any reason outside of school or work is that understood?" My mother added, wow I had completely forgotten I even had a job for a while there, I guess that happens when doomsday is looming on the horizon. Man how could this get any worse?

Why did I ask that? You **never** ask how it can get any worse, because that's when it does. The door flew open and in came Cynder clearly not giving a single crap about trying to be a secret. Apparently Cynder had been listening to our conversation and wasn't too thrilled about what she was hearing. "You can't do that! We need him!" Cynder objected, my mother offered no counterargument, being too stunned that a little black dragoness was chewing her out for being a parent. "Oh my god!" Mom blurted out. "Mom! Stay calm... don't freak out!" I said trying to keep her calm to no avail.

Suddenly a loud crashing sound was heard from outside. "Oh no..." I said, it's almost as if the universe was trying to make sure this situation was as horrible as possible. We rushed outside to see Terrador had accidentally annihilated my mom's collection of lawn gnomes with his mace tail. "Where these important?" Terrador asked producing one of the smashed lawn gnomes. Oh man, why me? Did I light puppies on fire in a past life? "The littlest hobo!" My mom whined. "I'll take that as a yes." Terrador said. Well freedom was fun while it lasted, no way in hell am I seeing the outside of my house after this. "Dylan Samuel Foutler you have ten seconds to tell my why a DRAGON just smashed my lawn gnomes!" Mom screamed, oh boy, was this going to be tough to explain.

"I can answer that Mrs. Foutler." Terrador said, oh I'm sure she's willing to listen to the gigantic dragon that just smashed $100 worth of lawn gnomes. "We mean no harm to you or your son Mrs. Foutler, your son had unintentionally become involved in something that could result in the destruction of your world and possibly our own." Terrador began, oh nice, open with that I'm sure she'll be thrilled to know I have something to do with Armageddon! "Wh...what?" She questioned. So Terrador explained everything that was going on, Spyro filling in details Terrador wasn't aware of like how I had hit him with my car, yeah he didn't seem thrilled about that.

"So let me see if I've got this right, you dragons come from another world, that somehow got linked to ours, and now an evil dragon is going to wipe out all life on earth, and you need Dylan's help to stop him?" My mom recapped. Yeah it did sound kinda far fetched when said out loud but the fact she was talking to mythological flying lizards seemed to make it a bit more believable. "In a nutshell yes." Terrador confirmed. "What gives you the right?!" My mom snapped. "I beg your pardon?" Terrador questioned. "You know exactly what I mean! This is my SON! How could you involve him in something like this?!" My mom objected.

You know, I really should have saw this coming. This was one of the most stupid and dangerous things I'd ever gotten mixed up in and as a skateboarder, that was not a statement one could make lightly. "I'm not any more happy about involving him as you, however he is one of the only creatures in this world we can trust right now, we need his knowledge of this world to help us get around without causing unnecessary panic." Terrador explained. "I won't let anything happen to him Mrs. Foutler, I promise." Spyro added. "I can't go through it again! I can't lose another...oh god!" My mother said clearly breaking down. "You have my word as the guardian of earth no harm will come to your son or his friends." Terrador said.

I gave mom a comforting hug, I knew why she was so upset about this, I didn't want to make her worry like this, but even if I cut Spyro out of my life right now that wouldn't change anything, Malefor saw me, and I doubted he'd leave me alone after me and my friends ran him over and cost him his chance to off one of the guardians. "I'll be okay mom, I promise." I reassured her. She said nothing, she just silently sobbed as I walked her inside.

* * *

I never really gave much thought to it until now, was it really right of me to involve Dylan in this? He couldn't fight, not Malefor anyway, and the only connection he had to any of this was that he had been in the wrong place at the right time. Dylan had a life, a family, and friends, who was I to make him put that at risk?

"What did she mean by "go through it again"?" Terrador asked. "What?" I questioned. "Spyro, did Dylan mention anything about his life before he met you? Anyone he lost?" Terrador asked. "No, it's not exactly my place to poke around in his personal life Terrador." I replied.

"I'm well aware Spyro, however it doesn't sit well with me not knowing how much trauma we really are putting his mother through by involving him." Terrador explained. He had a point, but Dylan's life was his business not mine, I know I wouldn't want people poking and prodding me over my own grief. "I'll talk to him." I relented. "And I'm guessing you want me to stay here right?" Sparx asked. "It would probably be for the best, I don't think he likes you very much." I told him. Sparx seemed annoyed but he complied.

I flew up in trough Dylan's window, he was on his bed, looking at some kind of golden pendant, with a jade stone embedded in the center. "You're probably wondering what she meant right?" He asked me. "If you don't want to tell me, I'll understand." I responded. "This necklace used to be my father's, he gave it to me for my 10th birthday." Dylan told me, that was something else I had noticed, I had never seen Dylan's father once the whole time I was here. I had a feeling I knew why now. "Not a month later, I got a fever, a bad one, we didn't have any medicine on hand so my dad went to get more. Only problem was that there was a bad blizzard outside, mom begged him not to go, if I hadn't been so sick I would have too, but dad insisted he'd be alright." Dylan continued, I could tell he was beginning to cry by the cracking of his voice. "The police found him dead in his car the next morning, they said he lost traction on the icy roads and hit a tree, and died on impact." Dylan finished.

I could tell he felt responsible, it reminded me of myself when I explained Ignitus' death to the other Guardians. The moment Ignitus sacrificed himself in the belt of fire still haunted me, and I'm sure that night his father died still haunted Dylan too. "It wasn't your fault Dylan, he was just trying to help you, like any good father would." I told him. "Why did he go? He saw the storm outside he should have known how it would have ended! And I just laid there, and let him go." Dylan said, tears pouring from his eyes. I put a paw on his shoulder, I knew how he felt. "I know how it feels to feel responsible, Ignitus, he wasn't really my dad, but he might as well have been, losing him was one of the hardest things I ever had to go through, but I had friends who where willing to help me get through it." I explained to him. "I miss him, but I realized beating myself up over it wasn't going to make it better, I know he wouldn't want me to live like that, and I don't think your dad would want you to either." I added.

"Yeah... you're right..." Dylan said putting the pendant on. "Ever since we lost dad, me and mom had been very protective of each other, in a way it grew us closer." Dylan told me. It was amazing how things had changed, when we first met he wanted nothing to do with me, now we were bonding over our scars. It's funny how fast friendships can develop. "Has your mother calmed down any?" I asked, feeling it was best we changed the subject now. "I don't know, I hate putting her through this, but I don't want to leave Malefor running around killing everyone either." Dylan replied. "Malefor is my problem, not yours. She was right, I had no right to involve you in this. You had a life, people who care about you, if you want out of this mess I won't argue." I said to him. He surprisingly shook his head. "This is my problem, it's my world he's trying to waste. Besides, I still owe you for that hit and run." Dylan said with a smile.

We shared a laugh, but then. "Aww... you two are bonding." Sparx said, yeah I should have known better than to think he could resist eavesdropping. "Oh har har." Dylan replied. "I thought I told you to stay with Terrador and Cynder?" I added. "Aw that's no fun." Sparx replied, you know, sometimes I wonder why I'm even surprised when he does this stuff anymore.

* * *

_**Later-5:07 PM**_

* * *

The rest of the night went pretty well, Mom had finally calmed down and accepted the dragons into our home, good thing too, it would make this madness allot easier now that I didn't have to go behind her back anymore. I was on my computer checking my things, amazing how lame the things you normally did seemed to be more of a release when you have heavy things like doomsday hitting you all at once.

However all things good must be destroyed it seemed, as suddenly the power cut out. The sun was still thankfully out, although it was sunset so that wouldn't last. "What happened to all the lights?" Sparx asked. "The power's out." I stated. "Meaning?" Sparx asked, you'd think I'd be used to these two not understanding modern society but apparently not. "It means there's no electricity running through our house to power our electronics." I explained. "Oh." Sparx responded.

I went downstairs to see what was going on. "Hey the powers out what happened?" I asked Mom as I came down. "I have no idea, a fuse must have blew, or someone hit a pole. I'll contact the electric company." Mom said before going off to do just that.

However then I managed to look out the window to see a blue and a yellow speck standing across the street around a fallen telephone poll. "I think I found our culprit." I said before heading out.

As I neared the two specks it had become quite clear who they were as I got closer, it was Cyril and Volteer, what where they doing here? "I just wanted a closer look!" Volteer said to Cyril, neither of them having noticed me yet. "Oh you got a closer look Volteer! You blew the bloody thing up! Who knows how much attention you attracted with your little stunt!" Cyril scolded. It was then that they finally noticed me. "Oh dear." Volteer said, "Now look what you've done!" Cyril said to Volteer before turning to me. "Go on! Shoo! Off with you now, nothing to see here!" Cyril said moving his arms like one would trying to shoo off an annoying cat. "Dude seriously?" I questioned. Cyril jumped, clearly not thinking I was capable of communication, but his surprise didn't last as he was right back to trying to get rid of me. "Go on get lost! A dragon of my stature has no time to play around with little filthy hairless monkeys!" Cyril boasted, you know, Cyril's arrogant snobbishness was a funny character quirk in the games, but in person you wanted to punch the guy right in the face.

"Well f*** you too!" I replied, I shouldn't have done this, I saw the pure rage in Cyril's eyes, I was making all kinds of good decisions today! "You watch your tongue primate! You have some nerve using such language in front of the Ice Guardian! You will show me respect!" Cyril chastised. "Well you haven't given much reason for him to Cyril." Volteer pointed out. "He swore at me! You know how I feel about vulgar language Volteer!" Cyril snapped. Was it just me, or where they laying into each other allot more harshly than usual? "What in the name of the ancestors is going on here?!" I heard Terrador boom from the distance. Oh thank god, maybe Terrador could convince Cyril not to turn me into a human popsicle. "Terrador! There you are! I told you they would be here!" Volteer stated.

"What are you two doing here?" Terrador questioned. "Well when you and Cynder didn't return we grew worried, so me and Cyril embarked on a search for you, when we were suddenly entrapped in one of the many temporal anomalies that had been appearing thoughout the dragon relems." Volteer explained. "And now it seems we're being hassled by foul mouthed little heathens!" Cyril hissed glaring right at me, oh I could tell we were gonna be good friends! Terrador laughed. "I'm glad you find this funny!" Cyril stated. "I see you've met our friend Dylan." Terrador said. "Ah you've befriended one of the denizens of this world? How delightful! Oh I must remember to ask you about the inner workings of this world sometime." Volteer said gleefully, I was so not looking forward to that. "We have more pressing matters at hand Volteer, Malefor has been freed." Terrador explained.

Cyril and Volteer both looked horrified by this. "Are you certain?" Cyril asked. "I wish I wasn't." Terrador replied. "A couple of human researchers had found him in the ocean, we tried to stop them from freeing him, but Dylan and Spyro had arrived too late." Terrador explained. "You found Spyro?" Volteer asked. "Yes, well actually, Dylan had found him, I had... mistakenly attacked them thinking they had kidnapped him. It turns out Dylan had... accidentally ran Spyro down in one of those metal carriages these humans call cars and he'd been helping Spyro ever since." Terrador explained, yeah Terrador, give Cyril more reasons to hate me! Cyril just glared at me, at least I wasn't being frozen alive...yet.

"Well I'm just glad everyone is alright." Volteer said. "Yes yes but we have a bigger problem here! There's no way these weak and frail little monkeys can defend themselves against such a threat!" Cyril said. "Yes, I'm just afraid of when and how Malefor will make his first move." Terrador admitted, that brought up a good question, how **was** Malefor going to wipe out humanity? We didn't exactly have our own version of The Destroyer, I guess he could deep fry everything with his evil fire. Oh god I hope we never find out what he's planning.

However it seems to me from what I saw he was more interested in getting payback on Spyro and Cynder than global cleansing. But I doubted he would want to leave this world populated either way, not with all the horrible things we humans do to one another in this messed up world. "Well I guess it's a good thing we're all together now, we should begin formulating a plan quickly." Volteer said. We all agreed and walked back to the house. "One more thing." I stated, the dragons stopped. "What about my house's electricity Volteer just knocked out?" I asked. Volteer chuckled nervously. "My apologies young human. It was an accident." Volteer said. "You're incompetence more like." Cyril butted in. "Not now you two, we have more important things at hand." Terrador said.

Man, this day was pure insanity, and the worst part? I knew it was only going to get worse from here...

* * *

**A/N- Ah nothing like a little tragic backstory to bring characters closer together eh? I promise this story isn't going to become super depressing, that's not how I do things. But it's nice to have a little drama in between the silliness. But within reason of course.**

**I also felt Cyril and Volteer should be involved in the story more, since I have allot of fun writing the two. And it would make sense that they would go looking for their friends after they up and vanished on them.**

**This was also another chapter I had to rewrite, but not for the same reasons as the last one, this time my laptop decided "No Foowd, you don't get to finish this chapter!" and locked up on me, I had to hard reset it, and then Google Chrome decided that working properly was for squares and gave me a hard time, I found out that somehow my browser history had gotten infected with a virus! How the hell does that happen? But I fixed it and managed to write the chapter! The things I go through for my work...**


	6. That Which Corrupts

**Chapter 6: That Which Corrupts...**

* * *

_**Abandoned Warehouse-New Harmony- 10:37 PM**_

* * *

It had been hours since I had been freed, it didn't take me long to realize I was not in the dragon realms anymore, this new world was strange, but every bit as diseased as the dragon realms. These humans were no better than the dragons, on my flight I had seen the depravity of man, a man assaulting an elderly woman for her coins, roving gangs of humans mindlessly killing one another over territory, humans abusing their own offspring and other forms of evil and indecency. It was clear to me this world was every bit in need of cleansing as back home.

However I had run into a complication, this world lacked a means for me to cleanse it of the filth that littered it. No Destroyer for me to summon, however it seemed this world was also out of reach of the ancestors, so I needn't worry about their interference, but how to destroy these primates? There had to be something I could use, no doubt these violence happy fools would have crafted some kind of weapon capable of such a feat. My lack of knowledge of this domain was an aggravating hindrance that I needed to rectify soon.

I had claimed this abandoned structure as my domain, it wasn't much, but it would suffice for now. I was hidden from prying eyes, and it was spacious enough to accommodate my size. It was secluded, leaving me alone with my own thoughts and without worry of intruders. Not that they posed much threat, these humans were brittle creatures, I had slaughtered several in my battle with the earth guardian simply by being caught in the cross fire of my breath elements.

However my plans weren't exclusive to cleansing this wretched world, that bothersome purple dragon Spyro and my former underling Cynder had also found their way here, they would be a complication, far more so than anything these pathetic humans could muster. However I could not deny my lust for revenge for my humiliation at the hands of those fools. However what of that other human that was with them? Dylan I believe Spyro called him. What was his part in this? Better yet, could I use him? Turn the human on them, and acquire the information I desired?

After all who better to assist me in my revenge and cleansing than a human that my sworn enemies had once considered an ally? The irony was too tempting to pass up. But how to coax him to my side? Do I show him the truth of his kind? Or do I use deception? Convince the boy that the dragons only see him as a tool of their goals? Or maybe he had something in his past I could exploit, a tragedy that still lingered? Or do I simply corrupt him like I had done so many? I doubt such a frail creature could resist my dark power... I will have my revenge little dragons, and your new friend will be the catalyst...

* * *

_**Next Day...**_

_**Drainage Ditch- 12:33 PM**_

* * *

Thank god today was a Saturday, I didn't want to have to deal with school or work right now. Just me, this drainage ditch, and my skateboard. Skating always helped me when under stress, and boy was I under stress right now.

I also needed to get away from the dragons for a bit, Cyril still regarded me similarly to how one would regard a cockroach. Volteer still insisted on pestering me non-stop about how we humans managed to harness electricity to power our homes and appliances, Terrador kept nagging me about forming a plan to take Malefor down, I actually had to sneak out of the house so I could skate, he kept telling me how we didn't have time to waste with such things.

In fact the only ones who weren't driving me nuts where Spyro and Cynder. And that's because Spyro is still not sure if he wants me involved in this, and Cynder is too busy either taking pot shots at Sparx or flat out avoiding Spyro to pay me any mind, unless she needed me to bail her out to do said avoiding. I don't know what's going on with those two, I admit it's been a while since I played DOTD, but I remember her confessing her love to Spyro at the end, unless he didn't hear her, maybe that had something to do with it? Oh well, it's really none of my business anyway.

And don't even get me started on Sparx! His happy go lucky, devil may care attitude, while funny in the games, in real life you wanted to snipe the little bastard with a can of bug spray! I swear I was going to spend the rest of my life with an unhealthy hatred of dragonflies, and when people asked why, I'd tell them that if they had met Sparx, they would feel the same. I don't know how Spyro tolerates the guy, I guess he just got used to it.

It seemed in my little tirade I forgot to pay attention to my foot placement and botched my Ollie, I was sent tumbling across the unforgiving pavement. Yeah that hurt, but at least nothing got busted. Last thing I needed was to get laid up for weeks with the good Mr. Malefor still gallivanting around a heavily populated city. "Dammit!" I cursed throwing my board hard against the pavement watching it bounce off the ground before click clacking to a stop.

That's when I heard the all too familiar sound of wing beats, oh man don't tell me Terrador followed me all the way here just to drag my ass back home for more unnecessary planning! I turned and it wasn't Terrador, it was worse, there sitting on one of the banks of the drainage ditch, tail swishing behind him, yellow eyes fixed on me, was the Dark Master Malefor himself.

I knew this would happen! Bastard was waiting for me to be alone! That son of a bitch knows I was about as threatening to him as a paper ball being thrown at him, and now that he had me along, he was gonna break my back and make he humble! Or was he?

"Ah... I've been looking all over this city for you boy, what did Spyro say your name was? Dylan?" Malefor pondered. Okay now I'm confused, is he gonna waste me or not? And why me? Weakest link I guess. "Y...yeah." I squeaked, man was he terrifying in person, I hadn't exactly gotten a good look at the guy back at the university, but now that he was sitting there right in front of me, I noticed he had this presence to him, as if I could feel his power emanating off him, maybe it was survival instincts telling me to get away from this horrible giant lizard that wanted to grind my stupid ass into a fine paste, but something told me he wasn't here to snap me in half like a Kit-Kat.

"Now now human, you have no need for alarm, I come in peace." Malefor said, yeah sure you are asshole, that's why you stalked me for god knows how long and just so happened to show up the first time I'd been alone since you met me right? "Then why are you here?" I asked. "Because my boy, I come with an offer." Malefor explained, dude you want to annihilate all of mankind, me included, why would I **ever **go along with your plan? "Uh whatever you're offering, no thanks, I'd rather not have everything and everyone I know and love destroyed thanks." I waved him off. "Did Spyro tell you why I wish to cleanse the world?" Malefor asked out of nowhere. "Uhh...because you're evil?" I jokingly answered.

He laughed, a deep laugh that basically sounded like every villain you've ever seen ever. "He'd have you believe my intentions are villainous, he doesn't understand the truth of our kind. The truth of my aspirations." Malefor corrected. "Dude you're trying to destroy the world! That seems pretty evil to me!" I rebutted. "I am not destroying the world boy! I'm SAVING IT!" Malefor argued.

"Don't pretend like you don't know what I mean boy! This world is sick Dylan, sick with the disease of war, crime, greed, selfishness! No different than the world I hailed from. Do not insult me by trying to tell me that I'm wrong! This world needs to be cleansed, this is the true destiny of the purple dragon, however I cannot do it alone, I lack a means to carry out my plans, that is why I need you, your knowledge of this world. Together, we can save this planet, save both planets! Don't be a fool Dylan the truth is clear as day, humanity is beyond salvation, the only way this world can survive, is if the problem is eliminated at the source." Malefor speechified.

Dude was bonkers! So to save the world... you're going to kill everyone, and that somehow makes it better? Isn't that like solving a crime wave in a city with an atom bomb? "You think me insane don't you? I can see it in your eyes, but give it thought and you will see things my way in time." Malefor said before taking off. As he did so I felt a chill run up my spine, it was probably just nerves or something.

I went straight home after that, trust me you would too after seeing Malefor. I was lucky all he wanted was a little chit chat, it was clear he was trying to turn me against the others. I mean he was right about this world being pretty messed up, but was killing everyone really necessary? I mean yeah, it'd probably increase the lifespan of the earth a few years, but what would be the point if nothing is alive in it? But the more I thought about it, maybe he did have a point.

We humans are pretty violent, people suffer and die regularly, wars raged for increasingly stupider reasons, maybe earth was better off without us...

Dude what the hell brain! You're arguing for global genocide! People dying is bad! Very very bad! Honestly Foutler what the hell is wrong with you?! I should tell Spyro about this, he should help me clear this up...

* * *

_**Dylan's House-1:29 PM**_

* * *

I finally made it home, and the guardians were all sitting there in the backyard as usual since they couldn't fit through the front door of the house. Terrador noticed me approaching. "So you finally return, I hope you realized how many precious minutes you wasted sneaking out like that." Terrador lectured. "Oh come now Terrador, he is just a boy after all, you can't expect him to spend all his time planning strategies." Volteer interjected. He then noticed something. "Dylan are you alright? You seem a bit troubled." Volteer asked. "Y...yeah I'm okay." I said. "Dylan if something is bothering you you should tell us. Stress can cost you on the battlefield." Terrador said clearly not convinced. "I'm fine really." I insisted. "Alright but if you change your mind you know where we are." Volteer stated.

I went inside, and saw my mother doing her usual housework. "Oh hey hon, back so soon?" Mom asked. "Yeah, hey you know where Spyro is? I need to talk to him." I asked, "Yeah he's upstairs cleaning up in the attic, he's such a little sweetheart he offered to help me out around the house, unlike a certain someone." She said clearly referring to me. I said nothing and went upstairs and into the attic.

Spyro was indeed still there, with Spax buzzing around him as usual. Spyro had a duster clutched between his teeth and was cleaning off one of the many trunks within the attic. "Wow, I've never seen so much dust in my life." Sparx commented. "Why are you complaining? I'm the one who's doing the cleaning." Spyro responded, his speech somewhat impaired by him trying to keep the duster's handle in his mouth. "Yeah well, these arms weren't meant for heavy lifting." Sparx responded.

"Oh hey Dylan, how's my favorite mop headed monkey today!" Sparx greeted me, finally noticing I was there. Spyro put the duster down on the floor. "Oh hey, what's up? You okay? You seem stressed." Spyro asked. I must have had "I'm stressed" tattooed on my face or something because this was the second time someone found out I was bothered by something. "I...I had a run in with Malefor." I said honestly. I wasn't gonna dance around it. Spyro's eyes went so wide I half expected them to pop right out of his skull, "You what?!" Sparx blurted. "Did he attack you?" Spyro asked. "No...we just... talked." I replied.

Spyro and Sparx looked at each other than back to me. "You...talked?" Sparx repeated questioningly. "Yeah, he... I think he was trying to turn me against you guys... he explained to me why he was doing this." I said. Spyro gave me a skeptical look, like he had an idea where this was going and didn't like it very much. But I needed to get his honest opinion on this, if only to help me rationalize how Malefor was wrong, I still had no clue why I was having such a hard time accepting the **villain** was wrong. "I know, I know, I shouldn't listen, but... the more I think about it, the more... right it seems, a-" I said before Spyro suddenly bitch slapped me! Bitch slapped by a dragon, chalk that up on the list of things I never thought would happen to me. "OW!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry but you're being ridiculous about this! Malefor wants to kill everything you know and love and you're _agreeing _with him?!" Spyro chastised me, I could tell he was upset with me and he was right, I was being stupid about this, but still did he have to slap me? "There is nothing right about what Malefor is doing! Don't let him get inside your head like that! Just because people do bad things doesn't mean everyone should have to suffer for it." Spyro added.

* * *

I didn't know how else to react, I honestly never expected Dylan to think that way, but if there was one thing I knew about Malefor, was that he was very good at convincing people. But I wasn't about to let him help Malefor kill his friends and family either. That's when I noticed something off about Dylan, his skin seemed to have gotten a bit paler, and his hair darker, was Malefor influencing him? No that can't be, he could only do that to Dragons, right? Well he did manage to curse the apes when he found out they planned on turning on him. Now I was getting worried. Dylan had become my friend, and I promised his mother I'd keep him safe, and if Malefor did anything to him, I'd never forgive myself. "Dylan, did Malefor do anything to you when you talked with him?" I asked.

He seemed confused by this, like he had no clue what I meant. "No...not really." He answered. "Why do you ask?" He added. "I think Malefor might be influencing you somehow." I said looking for a reflective surface of some kind. I found a small mirror in one of the boxes. "Why do you think that?" He asked as I approached him, I handed him the mirror, still a bit confused, he took it and looked at himself. "Whoa, I look like the walking dead..." He said. "Dylan we need to tell the guardians about this, if Malefor is influencing you then that means he needs you for something. And I don't want to find out what it is." I explained.

He seemed a bit hesitant about this, I guess he didn't really trust them all that much yet, he did come to _me_ about this after all. But we had to inform them, in case he got taken over by the influence and we needed to restrain him or something.

So I led him outside to the guardians and explained what was happening. "Aha! I knew something was up with him!" Cyril exclaimed. Cyril and Dylan weren't exactly on good terms, which is probably why Dylan didn't feel comfortable telling the guardians about this. "But why though? What could Malefor have to gain from manipulating Dylan?" Volteer asked. "Hell if I know." Dylan stated. "Information." Terrador stated. Everyone looked at Terrador. "Information?" Cyril repeated confused. "Malefor knows very little of this world, he needs an inside source, not to mention Dylan knows where we are and what were planning, if Malefor were to get Dylan under his control he'd have all the information he'd ever need to execute his plans." Terrador elaborated, it made perfect sense, Dylan was on the inside, he'd have all Malefor would need to find us and eliminate us before finding a way to execute his plans.

"What do we do then?" I asked, I saw how uncomfortable Dylan was, I didn't blame him, his very free will was at risk, and I doubt he was looking forward to hearing what the guardians had planned to keep him out of Malefor's grasp. "We keep him in his room until we can figure out how to undo Malefor's influence. I'm sorry Dylan, we cannot risk Malefor getting the information you have." Terrador stated. "Hold on! You can't just lock me up like that!" Dylan objected. "We have no choice! There are bigger things at risk than your freedom Dylan." Terrador replied. "Yeah we can't risk the world being destroyed, who cares what happens to me right?" Dylan said condescendingly and then stormed off. "Spyro I need you to contact Dylan's friends, we may need their help with this." Terrador told me, I nodded, hopefully Dylan's friends could help make this easier for him.

* * *

I can't believe they put me on lockdown! All because I'm a little paler?! This is bull! They don't give a damn about me, I'm just a means to an end, not even that! I was just their hiding spot! They needed me allot more than I did them. I sat on my bed, royally pissed off that I had been forced to stay in my room like I was grounded. Why was I even helping them anyway? To save the world? Yeah... the same world that took my dad from me and roped me into this stupid situation in the first place! Why should I stop Malefor? We couldn't stop him anyway! Cynder and Spyro only won last time because the Ancestors swooped in at the last moment and saved their asses. Why delay the inevitable?

Then Spyro came in, A.K.A the little bastard that got he in this mess in the first place, why couldn't he have just died when I hit him? "Dylan, I know your upset, but we're only doing this for your own good." Spyro explained, my own good? My ass! "Oh is that it? For MY own good? You guys don't give a damn about MY own good, just your own damn agendas!" I accused him. "That's not true! Dylan your my friend! I'm worried about you!" Spyro said, "Bulls***." I replied. "Whoa, Spyro I think he's getting worse maybe we should go..." Sparx chimed in. "Dylan please, we're your friends we want to help you! Please just let us!" Spyro tried to appeal to me. "You wanna help me?! Then leave me the f*** alone!" I snapped at him, I then pushed him out the door and slammed it in his face, I was not going to be lied to anymore...

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

_**Zack's House- 2:45 PM**_

* * *

I got ready to head out, Spyro called, which was weird but it seemed Dylan's mom had found out and dialed for him. Apparently Dylan had a run in with Malefor and they think he might have influenced him or something. No way was I going to let that butt ugly dragon take over my best friend's brain!

I left my house and got on my bike, what? I don't have my license yet! Besides, exercise is good for you. From what Spyro said Dylan wasn't too happy about being locked up either, hopefully with my help we'll be able to calm him down, Dylan always did have a bit of a short fuse.

Dylan's house came into view, good thing too, my legs weren't going to be able to take much more peddling considering Dylan lived about an hour from my house. I saw that Terrador had been joined by the other two guardians Cyril and Volteer, Spyro had mentioned they had found them last night and that Cyril and Dylan didn't exactly get along. I squeezed the handbrakes on my bike and it skidded to a stop, I leaned it against Dylan's fence and strolled on in.

"Zack! What took so long?" Spyro greeted me. "Cut me a break man I had to ride my bike here, I don't have a driver's license yet." I told him. "So how's Dylan?" I asked, I couldn't deny that I was worried. "I think he's getting worse, he threw me out of his room earlier, the influence must be getting worse." Spyro explained. Yeah that didn't help Spyro, how can Malefor even do stuff like this? I swear he has magical cheating powers or something.

I followed Spyro inside, fully prepared for Dylan's inevitable outburst, we opened the door and... his room was empty. He was gone! "Dude I thought you said he was in here!" I said, "He was! Oh no! He must have sneaked out!" Spyro replied. "Dude he could be anywhere! What if Malefor's influence is complete and he's about to spill the beans on everything?!" I asked, this was bad! Very very bad! "We have no time to lose! Get on." Spyro said motioning me to get on his back... was he serious?

Spyro was about the size of a coyote, not exactly built for a teenage human to ride. Not to mention I was terrified of heights. "Uhh...are you serious?" I asked. "We don't have time for this Zack! Dylan needs our help!" Spyro snapped, yeah I think he's sure Zack. So I got on, boy did I feel silly sitting on the back of such a small dragon. But he actually didn't seem to have that much trouble supporting my weight. He got a running start before taking off through the window.

"SH***************T!" I cursed as he sped off through the sky. Spyro was quite a fast flier, he clearly wasn't used to having passengers as he made very little effort to make this horrifying ride any more pleasant. Or this could just be him trying to reach Dylan before he does something legendarily stupid.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

* * *

I was beginning to think it wouldn't work, that I hadn't used enough of my power on him, but then he came to me, the very fact he even found me was proof my plan had worked. "Ah... I see you've changed your mind young human." I said as he came in. He looked far different then as I left him. His skin was far more pale, nearly white as snow, his hair was darkened to the point where it was practically black, his eyes were glowing pure white, a typical feature of those under my influence. He had black rings surrounding his eyes. "Now then... Dylan, tell me what I wish to know..." I ordered him, a test to confirm his will was mine to command. "Yes master Malefor." Dylan replied in monotone, yes, he was mine now... I couldn't stop myself form grinning in triumph.

* * *

**A/N- Dun dun duuuuuh! Will Zack and Spyro be able to free Dylan of Malefor's influence? Or will Dylan doom all of humanity? Stay tuned!**

**Okay, I can already see this question coming a mile a way, can Malefor really take control over Dylan's mind? Well yes and no, according to the Spyro wiki he has the ability to transform people into darker versions of themselves that he can in turn force to serve him (This is apparently what he did to Cynder... twice). Now whether or not this only applies to dragons is sketchy at best, but for the sake of the story I'm gonna say he can. **

**Besides if the dude can animate freaking rock monsters and turn apes into walking skeletons, I think he can take over the mind of a teenage human skateboarder that's barely passing his classes and has zero magical abilities.**


	7. Going Nuclear

**Chapter 7: Going Nuclear**

* * *

_**Warehouse- 6:57 PM**_

* * *

Dylan turned out to be very valuable, now I knew of my means to clean this world, it seems my theory about these foolish humans crafting a weapon powerful enough to wipe out these vile creatures was true. He called them "Nuclear Missiles". Projectiles loaded with radiation and when they impacted they released a powerful enough explosion to wipe an entire city clean in seconds. However if a number of them were to detonate, it could clean the entire planet. I need but launch one at another territory, or "country" as Dylan referred to, and a nuclear war would be wages, these fools taking care of the rest. It was perfect, and was nice poetic justice, undone by the very sins they committed daily.

However naturally a weapon so powerful was heavily guarded, but that was of no concern to me, these fools couldn't hope to stop one as powerful as myself. I just needed to gain access to a computer, and with my dark magic, manipulate the device to access the nuclear missile's console. It was perfect. "You've been quite helpful young man, however I require one of these "computer" devices, get me one." I ordered him, he obeyed, still under my influence.

* * *

_**Later**_

_**New Harmony- 7:33 PM**_

* * *

We searched all over town for him, but we couldn't find him. We were losing time, and naturally Dylan wasn't answering his phone. "How much control do you think Malefor has over him?" I asked. "I hate to say it, but he probably has full control over him now." Spyro said, I was afraid he'd say that.

That's when, thank god, we found him. He was...stealing computers? Yeah he was just walking out of a computer store with several boxes of computers in his arms. "Stop! THEIF!" The store owner cried. "Shove it." Dylan snapped back continuing to walk off.

"What the hell is he doing with those computers?" I asked. "Stealing them." Sparx answered. "I CAN SEE THAT!" I snapped. "Malefor must need them for something but what?" Spyro theorized. Oh god what would Malefor need a computer for? I don't think I want to know.

We landed in his path and I got off. "Dylan whatever it is Malefor is doing to your brain you have to fight it!" I said to him, he put the computers down and punched me in the face. "Yeah I don't think so." Dylan said. Man he never hit that hard! I think Malefor did more than just infect his mind. I popped my jaw back in place. "OW!" I exclaimed. "Oh suck it up you big baby." Dylan chastised me, well he was still Dylan, just evil now. "Dylan come on! It's me! Zack! We used to torch action figures together!" I tried to appeal to him. "Bored now." Dylan replied before grabbing me by the shirt and throwing me to the ground. He then approached me, but Spyro stepped in the way.

"I don't want to hurt you Dylan, but I will if I have to!" Spyro warned. "Really? Cause I have no problems hurting you." Dylan said before punting Spyro like a football. "Dude! You just punted a beloved gaming icon like a football!" I exclaimed. "Tell it to someone who cars carrot top." Dylan replied.

Okay, that tares it, no one calls me carrot top! I rushed him and punched him right in the kisser. "Oh so now you grow a pair." Dylan taunted. We got in a tussle, if you're picturing an epic martial arts duel then you're way off, it looked more like two drunks getting in a fist fight. We were both bleeding in no time. My face felt like hamburger, and I bet Dylan felt the same. Worse was he was always tougher than me, he actually had muscle, while I had sissy noodle arms. I doubted I was gonna win, but Dylan was my friend I had to try.

* * *

I managed to shake the cobwebs, it seemed Malefor's mind control had increased Dylan's strength, but he was still human, which meant if I wasn't careful, I could seriously hurt him, but I couldn't sit this out either, Zack wasn't doing too well against him. I had to appeal to him somehow. I think I knew how, I didn't like it, but I had no choice.

"Dylan you have to stop! You've already lost your father, you'll lose everything else if Malefor gets his way!" I shouted, I got his attention, I kept going, praying it would work. "We're your friends Dylan... we want to help you, I may not have known him, but I could tell by what you told me your father was a goodhearted man, but what would he think of you now? Seeing you throw everything away and for what? Because some people are horrible?" I continued, I could tell I was getting to him, he seemed unsure, and then he clutched his head and screamed.

"Spyro's right Dylan! You can't just destroy everything! You have to protect what you have!" Zack added. "Shut up! SHUT UP! It's pointless, we can't stop him!" Dylan protested, now writhing on the ground in pain. "You never give up Dylan! That's what I always appreciated about you, I always wished I was like you in that regard, always having the will to keep fighting even when it seemed hopeless. Why change that now? We can win this... together." Zack said. Dylan's hair began to lighten, and his skin regained it's pinkish color. "Oh god...what have I done?" Dylan asked, he was back to normal!

"What do you mean?" Zack asked. "I told him everything! Malefor's gonna start a nulear war! And it's all my fault! I even told him how to do it! I stabbed everyone in the back!" Dylan said overwhelmed with guilt. "It's not your fault Dylan, Malefor had you under his control, he could have made you do anything he wanted to." I tried to reassure him. "I doomed the whole world! No one will forgive me." Dylan said. "It's alright, we'll fix it dude, together." Zack said.

We got Dylan home, but he was still racked with guilt. Me and Zack tried out best to reassure him it wasn't his fault, but he wasn't hearing it. I couldn't blame him for feeling this way, after all he did give Malefor the means to destroy his world. But he was under Malefor's control when he did this.

Terrador was waiting for us when we returned, I guess he put two and two together. "How bad is it?" Terrador asked. "I told him everything... I... I'm such a piece of sh**." Dylan explained. "It's not your fault young one. You were under his influence." Terrador said. "Doesn't change the fact I f***ed everything up for everyone." Dylan replied. Terrador then looked to Zack. "Zack take Dylan to his room, he's earned a rest, I want to talk to Spyro for a second." He told Zack, he complied.

"What is this about?" I asked. "He seems to feel allot of guilt." Terrador stated. "I know, me and Zack, we tried to tell him it wasn't his fault, but he won't listen." I told him.

* * *

It seemed Spyro had returned, he and Terrador were talking about Dylan, he was feeling allot of guilt over what he had done for Malefor. I knew the feeling all too well, it's exactly how I felt when Spyro had freed me from Malefor's control. I had to talk to him, I was the only one who could truly understand what he was feeling. I silently followed Zack to Dylan's room.

I waited for Zack to leave before entering, listening to their conversation. "Dylan you know none of us blame you right?" Zack asked. "I do." Dylan responded. "Dude what part of "mind control" are you not getting here?" Zack asked, that was the thing about Malefor's mind control, it didn't _feel_ like mind control. You thought you were in complete control, that' why I felt so horrible for what I did because I felt like **I** did those things. And I'm sure Dylan felt the same.

Zack finally left, allowing me to talk with the poor little primate. "Go away.." Dylan groaned as he heard me approach. "Dylan it's not your fault." I told him. "Everyone keeps saying that but I remember everything I did! I did those things! I stabbed everyone in the back!" Dylan said. "Dylan, you should know I know exactly what you're going through." I told him.

"Spyro forgave me for what I did as the Terror of the Skies, and I'm sure he forgives you too." I added, Dylan remained silent for a moment, as if contemplating my words, he was turned away from me so I couldn't see his face. "How do you do it? How do you live with it? All those things I did... I robbed a goddamn electronics store! I told Malefor how to start World War 3! I'm such a jerk..." Dylan said. "You know, it's not always easy for me to live with it either, my days as the Terror of The Skies still haunt me. But it wasn't my fault, Malefor controlled my actions, and that's what he did to you. Besides, you didn't do nearly as much damage as you think. He was bound to find out how to carry out his plans eventually, and we can still stop him." I explained.

* * *

I got why Cynder was talking to me, she saw that our situations were similar and wanted to help me. But I couldn't shake the guilt, no matter how hard I tried it still nagged me and nagged me. I told him how to wipe out the human race and how to get a nuke to do it. How could I **not** feel like an asshole? "Then what do I do?" I asked her. "Put it behind you, you weren't in control when you did it so it doesn't matter." Cynder answered. I wanted to belive her, I really did, but something deep down outright refused to let me.

She left me alone after that, for some reason I had managed to doze off, I guess being mind controlled by an evil dragon took allot out of me, I woke up the next day. I still felt like ass but I had improved a little, Cynder did have a point after all, I really wasn't at the wheel when Malefor decided to play puppet master with me.

I slowly got up and looked outside to see everyone talking outside, including Amber and Erin. Whatever they were talking about, it had something to do with what she had in her binder. Amber had told me she called it her "Journal", it's where she writes down all of her "discoveries". However I could tell by the looks on the dragon's faces that whatever it was wasn't good.

I made my way downstairs, I had to know what they were talking about. So I managed to get onto the lawn, everyone noticing my presence, especially Erin, who seemed pretty excited about something. "Hey! About time you got up! What was being mind controlled like?! Was it weird? Do you even remember it? Give me all the details!" Erin said whipping out a pen. To be frank, I'd rather not recount my time serving the dark master. "Erin trust me, I don't think he wants to talk about that." Cynder chimed in.

"Killjoy." Erin grumbled putting the pen away. "What's going on here?" I asked. Terrador stepped forward. "Erin has made an unsettling discovery." Terrador stated, Erin then flipped the pages of her binder showing me the page she was looking for when she found it. "The US government is planning on having a test bombing at a military outpost in the New Harmony dessert. Don't ask how I found out about this, I promised my source he'd remain anonymous." Erin explained. I don't think I want to know how she found this out.

Man, of all the times the military chose to test their newest doom bomb it had to be now?! Here?! Why are we testing nukes?! On second thought I think it's better if I don't know. Great, and with how powerful Malefor is, I doubt the military is going to be able to stop a 10 foot tall purple death machine from getting to it either. "When is this testing supposed to happen?" I asked. "Tuesday." Erin answered. Well at least we had a day or two to prepare for this madness. "Well if it's so secret then how could Malefor possibly find out about it?" I asked.

"We aren't certain, but we cannot risk assuming he doesn't." Terrador stated. Well yeah I couldn't fault that reasoning, but I think he was overlooking the little factoid that we were going to break into a top secret military nuclear testing site, and if Malefor didn't show, then we just pissed off the US government and the dragons would probably be hauled off to Area 51 and dissected like frogs while the rest of us are shipped off to prison.

"So what's the plan?" I asked. "We drive to the test sight, park a good distance outside it, and watch for Malefor." Erin explained. Wow that was actually kinda smart, that way we wouldn't have to barge in if Malefor no-showed. But there was still the part of the military finding it suspicious that a group of teenagers where hanging out near their nuke test.

Oh well, it's still preferable than nuclear Armageddon.

"In that time, we need to prepare for the fight ahead, yes this includes you humans as well, we need as many fighters as we can get." Terrador said, uhh... was he serious? We barely had 200 pounds between us and he expected us to go toe to toe with one of the most badass dragons in the dragon realms? Was he insane?

"Training begins this afternoon." Terrador added before he and the other guardians walked off. "Did I hear him right? Because it sounded like he said **we** needed to train to fight Malefor." Zack asked. "Yeah... that's definitely what he said." Amber confirmed. "He does know that Malefor could easily snap our spines in two like a twix bar right?" Zack asked. This was gonna suck, but I could understand why Terrador would want to have as many fighters on the field as possible, but we were still just humans, humans who were about as useful in a fight as a bunch of balloon animals.

The others just sort of wandered off after that, leaving me alone in the front yard, well I was until Cynder came up to me. "You feeling any better?" She asked. "Yeah...but I still feel kinda crappy." I told her, it did help me to know we had a plan in place to fix the mess I made, but I was still the idiot that made this mess in the first place. "Well it's good you're at least improving, you know you really had Spyro worried." Cynder pointed out. I should have figured he would, dude was a bit of a worry wart. However then I remembered Cynder's bizarre avoidance thing with Spyro. Bad time to ask? Perhaps, but some things you just have to know. "Speaking of Spyro, why have you been avoiding him lately?" I asked, yeah I definitely caught her off guard with that one, with any luck I hadn't completely offended her.

"I...I'm not avoiding him." She tried to defend herself. "Dude you had me hide you under my shirt once. That's not normal." I pointed out. "Promise me you won't tell him." She said. "Uhhh..." I began. "PROMISE ME!" She barked. "Okay okay I promise!" I replied. She then checked to see if we were alone and then looked at me. "I...I may have... feelings for Spyro." Cynder admitted. "And this is cause to avoid him why?" I inquired. "I... I'm afraid he doesn't feel the same way about me... and if I tell him my feelings he might get freaked out and... I don't want to ruin our friendship." Cynder elaborated. You know I should have figured this, she did say 'I love you' to the guy as he was fixing the world, I doubt he heard her. Ah the wonders of young love.

"If you tell ANYONE about this mop-head, I will tear through your squishy pink flesh until you're a pile of unidentifiable GORE on the floor! You got that?!" She threatened me, "I uhh..." I stammered. "I SAID DO YOU GOT THAT?!" She screamed, you know for such a small dragon she was extremely terrifying when she wanted to be. I nodded with a very unmanly whimper. "Good..." She said before walking off. That's what you get for being nosy Foutler...

* * *

**A/N- Well kids it looks like next chapter we're going to have ourselves a little TRAINING MONTAGE! *plays 80's training montage music***

**Dlyan's little trip to the dark-side may still come up again in this story, so keep watch for that... *Grins evilly***

**Yeah I'm pretty sure all of you knew from the start the exact reason Cynder had been avoiding Spyro. Them having a relationship seems to be required in pretty much every Legend of Spyro fanfic by law. (I hear they send a team of ninjas to beat you with cricket bats if you don't at least mention it.) Not that I have a problem with them being an item though (The games ending basically flat out told us they were going to be together after all, it was about as subtle as a nuclear bazooka, yes those actually exist.)**

**Until next chapter folkes... watch out for cricket bat wielding ninjas... they could be anywhere..**


	8. Love is a Battlefield

**Chapter 8: Love is a Battlefield**

* * *

_**Fort Jacobs Testing Field- 12:33 PM**_

* * *

You know, when I signed up for the army, I expected to be in other countries doing the things many of us think of when we think of the US Army. But no... I was currently a glorified guard. Of what? A nuclear testing site, they were testing a nuke Tuesday, they want to make sure the thing is structurally sound before lumping it in with the others. Nukes were more trouble than their worth if you ask me, if just one goes off everything within a ten mile radius was flash fried. But hey, they also kept us out of god knows how many wars so that had to count for something right?

I was one of the many soldiers assigned to this base, Privet Alec Chambers, my job along with my fellow soldiers were supposed to keep the nuke out of... less than savory hands. Personally I didn't know who was stupid enough to try to steal a goddamn nuke but in this messed up world you never know.

"God damn is this dull." Another soldier said, a close friend of mine, Privet Marcus Valentine, we were both reserve men, called in to make sure this bomb test went off without a hitch. "Better than scrubbing the toilets." I replied trying to lighten the mood. "At least the toilets don't get sand in my eyes." Marcus said. Then a convoy rolled up to the fort, and right there in the back was the nuke. It wasn't a small one either, that sucker could level a whole city if it went off. I sure hope that desert has enough empty space to keep it from killing anyone if such an incident were to occur.

"You know, sometimes I feel like the guys who make these things are compensating for something..." Marcus commented, it didn't take a brain surgeon to figure out what he meant. Marcus was a cocky bastard, and wasn't above off color jokes. "Well they aren't exactly made for gardening Valentine." I pointed out.

* * *

_**Not Too Far Away...**_

* * *

It seemed as though I had lost my newest puppet, it didn't matter though, I got all I needed from him anyway, it appeared as though influencing a computer had become unnecessary, the humans were about to test one of these missiles, all I needed to do was, gain access to it and launch it.

As expected the fortress was heavily guarded but a dragon of my power would have little to no problems at all dispatching these frail creatures.

I finally got to see this nuke for myself, it was glorious, simple in design, but monstrously large, it wasn't hard to tell how such a thing could cause such great damage. The humans took great care in handling the object, not wanting to set it off no doubt.

I could take it now and these foolish human soldiers could do little more then watch me do it, but that isn't how I wanted to do this... I wanted there to be no way for the United States Government to convince whatever country was unfortunate enough to be my target that they had no involvement. I needed these twits to start a war after all.

So I would wait until the day of the test, as to make it appear this "test" was a mere facade to mask a nuclear attack. It would make the United States look underhanded, and I doubt the victim country's government would be willing to listen to more of their lies after countless thousands of their citizens had perished due to one of their nuclear weapons.

"They have no idea that they carry the catalyst to their undoing." I said to myself, these primates were so similar to the apes I once commanded, stupid, violent, and addicted to power. What loathsome creatures. I'm doing this world a service by eliminating them.

* * *

_**Dylan's House- 12:42 PM**_

* * *

It was training time at Casa del Foutler. Terrador insisted we learn to fight, mainly in case the military mistakes us for a threat. Because a group of noodle armed teenagers are totally going to be able to take an armed military unit! Well the odds were better than the ones we had against Malefor, which were between Jack and Sh**.

Spyro and Cynder were practicing their breath elements, and guess who got to be their target? That's right! This guy! You thought spotting a boxer on the heavybag was bad? Try that only instead of fists, it was fire, lightening, ice, rocks, poison, darkness, and other horrible things that would kill me if it wasn't for the hockey pads covered in hubcaps and other such things protecting me. Cyril claimed this would help me adapt to fighting dragons, which while it sounded good on paper, in practice I stood about as much chance against Malefor as a scrawny ten year old did against Kenshiro from Fist of the Northstar. And to be honest Malefor is such an evil Gary Stu I wouldn't be shocked at all if he could make me explode by punching me really fast.

"I thought these pads were supposed to make it NOT hurt me!" I whined as I was yet again floored by Cynder's wind breath. "Oh don't be such a baby." Cynder teased. I know I probably sound like a broken record, but I really do hate my life...

"Dylan those pads were made to stop speeding hockey pucks, not dragon magic, you should be thankful your not dead." Amber explained in between sit ups. "How come they get to do situps while I have to be on the wrong end of a rousing game of Whack-A-Skater?" I complained, I could tell just by the look on Cyril's face that he was loving this. "Consider it payback for your vulgar language earlier." Cyril answered. Man was Cyril an asshole, when he wasn't taking pot shots at Volteer, his cross-hairs where aimed right at me. All because I dropped an F bomb in front of him. Dude could hold a grudge I'll give him that much.

Spyro and Cynder weren't making this anymore easy, Spyro to his credit, was trying as best he could not to kill me, but Cynder on the other hand, she was all too happy to send me flying through the air like a ragdoll. I think she's trying to emphasize the importance of me keeping her little secret from Spyro.

Zack finally came back from his own armoring session, he had football pads complete with a helmet, and my old skateboarding knee and elbow pads. "Why do I have to be the punching bag?" Zack whined. "Dude screw you! I've been the punching bag for over an hour! It's your turn to get your ass kicked!" I snapped. "Oh don't be like that Dylan, there's plenty of room for both of you to be punching bags." Cyril chimed in, yeah of course I didn't get to sit this out. Because Cyril has made it his goal to torment me until he and the others finally go home... yeah I won't miss him either.

"LOOK ALIVE FOUTLER!" Cynder shouted before I was blindsided by what I think was her fear breath. Cyril burst out into laughter. "Enjoying yourself Cyril?" Terrador asked. "Yes, yes I am." Cyril replied.

"Dude you okay?" Zack asked. "That depends, has your hair always been purple?" I replied barely conscious, before Zack was sniped by Spyro's earth breath. "You always have to pay attention on the battlefield Zack." Spyro said playfully. "Ah! I think you dislocated my shoulder!" Zack whined. Cynder then approached Zack. "I can fix that." Cynder said before grabbing Zacks arm in her claws. "Wait! Cynder no NO!" Zack said before she popped his shoulder back in place, Zack screaming like a weenie the whole time. "Oh suck it up you big baby." Cynder taunted before prancing off. "I'm sorry Zack, I didn't mean to hurt you." Spyro apologized. "No no... it's cool..." Zack said wincing. "Wow, you two really are whiners aren't you?" Sparx commented. I had no words for Sparx, but I did have a finger for him. The middle one. "Oh now there's no need for that!" Sparx commented.

* * *

Training with the dragons was an experience to say the least, poor Zack and Dylan were being pummeled by Spyro and Cynder, while I was now tasked by Volteer with pushing him over, my sit ups apparently not helping with giving me the strength to accomplish this task.

"If you can't move me Amber how can you possibly hope to dispatch Malefor?" Volteer questioned, not even trying to resist my efforts. "Come on Amber!" Erin said. "Yeah nice coaching Erin!" I replied sarcastically. "Alright, how about this then, COME ON KING! Push with your legs you noodle armed weakling! You gotta want it! YOU GOTTA WANT IT!" Erin coached. "I...want...IIIIIT!" I yelled knocking the electric guardian off balance, him making a surprised and very unmanly yelp as this happened. "I am Amber...DESTROYER OF EVIIIIL!" I shouted to the heavens. "Oh calm yourself, it's just Volteer." Cyril said. "Don't ruin my moment!" I snapped.

"Oh my. I think I may have pulled something." Volteer winced, causing Cyril to laugh. "What's the matter Volteer? The little teenage human girl too much for you?" Cyril taunted. "Why don't you try Cyril, see how long you last!" Volteer snapped, it appeared as though I had been roped into their little contest. Cyril snorted as he approached me, sitting down and motioning me to try to push him down.

"Are you serious?" I asked. "Yes I am serious! What's wrong human? Intimidated?" Cyril boasted. Man did this guy have an ego. I was going to enjoy this way more than I should. With one solid motion I shoved him right onto his side, causing Volteer to burst out laughing. "I wasn't ready!" Cyril whined. "Come on Cyril I expected better than that!" Volteer said in between laughs. "What is going on here?" Terrador asked, where was he this whole time? "Oh nothing Terrador, just testing these human's strength is all." Volteer said trying to stop his giggling. "And you took Cyril off his feet? Very impressive young human." Terrador commented. "Only because I wasn't ready!" Cyril was quick to point out. "I remember you used to say the same thing when I beat you in our sparring matches in our youth." Terrador explained, Cyril only grumbling in response.

* * *

_**Later...**_

* * *

Thank god Terrador had finally called it a day! I don't think there was a muscle in my body that didn't hurt right now. Spyro had decided to lay on the grass next to me, I was only laying down because I was too tired to even sit up. "You okay Dylan?" Spyro laughed, I'm glad he finds my pain so amusing. "No no.. it's just my everything." I replied. "Well you know what they say, what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger right?" Spyro replied... if that's the case then I was gonna be built like Hulk Hogan by the end of this.

"Hey Dylan, what was it you were talking to Cynder about earlier?" Spyro asked, why did he have to ask that? I dared a look at Cynder, she shot me a 'tell him and you'll wake up very confused and missing a kidney in Cuba.' kind of look, it was as if she was psychic or something because there was no way she could have heard Spyro's question from that distance. Maybe dragons had really good hearing? "Dylan!" Spyro shouted snapping me from my thoughts. "I...I'm sorry man, she made me promise not to tell you." I told him. Why did I say that? Now he's _really_ gonna want to know. "Why? What did she tell you Dylan?!" Spyro demanded. Nice going Foutler, now you were caught between a rock and a hard place. Either way you have a pissed off dragon on your hands.

"I can't! I don't wanna wake up with my intestines on the floor!" I told him. Oh god someone please save me! I could tell by the look on his face he was on a mission to pry this information out of my brain, even if he had to do it by hand. "TELL ME!" Spyro yelled before tackling me.

What a sight this must have been, a little purple dragon and a mop headed skateboarder rolling around in the grass like two fighting kittens. "Dude I can't!" I pleaded. "You WILL tell me!" Spyro insisted.

* * *

You know I didn't expect to see this today, Spyro and Dylan were rolling around on the grass, Dylan clearly knowing something Spyro wanted to know. I think both of their dignities just took a nosedive. "Uhh...should we do something?" Erin asked me. "I don't know..." I answered. Boys I swear...

"What did she tell you?!" Spyro demanded, "Dude why do you need to know so badly?!" Dylan replied, his manliness points falling faster and faster by the second. "Why can't you just tell me?!" Spyro asked. "What's going on with those two?" Cynder asked just arriving on the scene. "Apparently Dylan knows something Spyro wants to know or something." I told her, her eyes were suddenly wider than dinner plates as if she knew what it was and didn't want it found out.

Suddenly we heard a loud boom, we looked to see a rock wall had knocked both boys on their asses. "What in the name of the ancestors is the meaning of this?!" Terrador asked clearly pissed off at these two's behavior. "Cynder told Dylan something and he won't tell me!" Spyro complained. "Dude she said she'd kill me if I told you!" Dylan said. "We are on the verge of one of the most important battles of our lives and you two are fighting over trivial things like this?! Three laps around the house, both of you, NOW!" Terrador barked, "Dude really?" Dylan whined. "NOW!" Terrador roared ending that little argument quickly as Dylan and Spyro began their laps.

Okay now I wanted to know what the big secret was. "What was that all about?" I asked Cynder. "What do you mean?" Cynder replied nervously. "I hear what Dylan said, what are you hiding from Spyro?" I insisted. "You'd better tell her Cynder, Amber's pretty insistent." Erin backed me up. "It's none of your business what I said to him!" Cynder said defensively. "You have a crush on Spyro... don't you Cynder?" Erin asked teasingly. "WHO TOLD YOU?!" Cynder snapped before covering her snout with her claws. "You did, just now." I answered, yeah she really sucked at keeping secrets. "Ooooo... the plot thickens..." Erin commented. "Don't make me hurt you." Cynder growled.

"Calm down Cynder, we won't tell. But you're going to have to tell him eventually." I told her. "I can't! What if he doesn't like me that way? I don't want things to get... weird between us." Cynder replied. "Oh dear... the dreaded friend zone..." Erin commented. "The what?" Cynder questioned. "Forget it Cynder." I waved off. "Why would you tell Dylan this?" Erin asked. "I didn't want to! He sort of caught me off guard when he asked why I had been avoiding Spyro." Cynder explained.

"You should tell him, who knows, maybe he does feel the same way." I told her. "I don't know." Cynder replied. "Girl you better tell him before some other dragoness snaps him up." Erin pointed out. "Oooh... you're right... he does have every dragoness in Warfang following him around." Cynder finally gave in.

* * *

I finally finished my laps around the house, I swear Terrador would make a great drill instructor, dude is a little too good at intimidating you into doing what he wants you to. Good thing he's a good guy then. "I'm done... can I collapse on the floor now?" I asked nearly out of breath. "Very well, you may rest, but keep in mind we have little time to prepare you all for the battle ahead." Terrador stated, as long as I wasn't training with Cyril anymore I'll be fine. I instantly collapsed, Spyro joining me not too long after.

"I think it would be...better for both of us... if we tried not to fight like that again." Spyro said still out of breath. "Yeah... I can agree to that." I replied. I could tell he still wanted to know what I knew, but I guess during our little run he had realized it wasn't worth it. "Dylan... I know this is gonna sound weird, but I'm actually kinda glad I got hit by your car." Spyro admitted, well that was a sentence I never expected to hear. "Why's that?" I asked. "Because I got to meet you and your friends..." Spyro answered.

"Back home, Cynder, Sparx, Hunter, and the guardians were my only real friends, sure I had fans but they were just that, fans." Spyro added, you know I never really gave it that much thought, but Spyro, at least in the legend series, had a pretty small circle of friends. "I bet you would have liked it better if you didn't have to kiss the grill of my car in order for that to happen huh?" I replied jokingly, we both laughed.

"It's been nice to get away from the dragon realms for a bit, aside from Malefor... it's so peaceful here." Spyro commented. Well here specifically yes, but I'm sure we all wish that were true for the rest of the world. "I have to admit, it's been pretty cool meeting one of my childhood icons... if you would have told me when I was six that I'd actually get to meet Spyro the Dragon I would have told laughed at you." I admitted. "You know with all this excitement with Malefor's return, I almost forgot that I still have no clue how me and the others are going to get home." Spyro admitted.

You know, I know it sounds lame and corny as hell, but I almost wish that Spyro and company didn't have to leave, but I knew better than that, his place was in his world and mine in this one. "You know, before you came along... Zack was pretty much the only friend I really had. Others came and went but he was the only one that really stuck, I didn't even know Amber and Erin before this." I admitted to him. "It's funny how friendships are formed sometimes isn't it?" Spyro asked. "Yeah." I replied.

Me and Spyro just sort of watched the sky for a while after that, mostly because we were too exhausted to get up. I thought to Cynder's little crush on Spyro, the optimist in me hoped they did end up hooking up eventually. If anything so Spyro could finally get those creepy groupies off his back. I wanted to tell him about how she felt, but I knew it was better if he heard it from her and not me.

Love really is a bizarre thing isn't it? It made me wonder if I myself would ever find my own forever girl. I had dated before, but each one ending in a humiliating break up. I guess I had no luck with girls, who knows, I bet when Cynder met Spyro she had no clue she'd develop feeling for him, and I liked to think Spyro felt the same about her. Maybe that special someone is right around the corner waiting for me...

* * *

**A/N- Will Cynder ever confess her true feelings for Spyro? And when she does will Spyro feel the same? Or will her friendship crumble into tiny little peaces, crushing her soul into tiny pieces? Sending her into crippling depression and shame-**

**Cynder: Okay that tares it come here you!**

**Hey you can't be in here! You're not even real! I'm the writer here! I'm in charge! SECURITY!**

**Cynder: *Cracks Knuckles* **

**Wait...wait not the face! AAAGH! OOFF! You call that a punch? BOOF! What are ya fancy? BLURGH! My spleen! No wait that's my favorite arm! NYAAAH!**

**Cynder: Don't worry folks, he'll recover... until next chapter! *Waves***

**Biiitch...Ooff!**


	9. School House Rock

**Chapter 9: School House Rock**

* * *

_**Dylan's House-5:45 AM**_

* * *

I'd never slept that good in my life, my muscles were throbbing in horrible agony from all the "training" I got yesterday. Even Spyro thought it was a bit much. But we survived, I was just glad it was over.

But I had forgotten that I indeed had school today, mom had to explain to the guardians why I couldn't skip for more training, Terrador naturally was the one who it took the longest to convince to let me go, but even he finally caved, but on one condition, I had to bring Spyro with me, Terrador didn't want to risk me getting Malefor'd again.

I of course was hesitant to bring a dragon to school, but Terrador is a stubborn old dragon, so I gave up trying to argue, because even if I did manage to convince him, he'd probably sneak him in my bag when I wasn't looking anyway.

Of course Spyro himself was not too thrilled about having to spend the day crammed in my backpack with several heavy as hell textbooks and binders. But I couldn't risk him being seen so we had no choice.

Dude barely fit inside, I had to dump a few textbooks praying I wouldn't need them today. "Do I have to do this Terrador? It's horribly uncomfortable in here." Spyro complained. "Yes you do, we cannot risk Malefor taking control of Dylan again, so you hide inside the bag." Terrador stated. Spyro groaned but huddled inside the backpack like a good little dragon.

Now problem number two, he wasn't exactly very light, yeah I sneaked him in my bag before, but that was only for a period or two, I would have to lug the guy around **all day**! My back is going to get SOOO much abuse today I can feel it. And "lucky" me Sparx doesn't have to hide because dragonflies DO exist in this world, he just had to keep his gob shut. Which helped allot.

So I made a stroll to my car to drive off to the prison they called a school. I let Spyro out of the bag so he wouldn't have to hang out in there any longer than he needed to. "So how long does this "school" thing go on for again?" Spyro asked, oh he wasn't going to like the answer. "Six hours" I told him truthfully. "Six hours?! That's insane!" Spyro exclaimed. "That's the United States Educational System for ya." I told him.

You know I remember when I never payed any mind to making it home without incident, now it was a freaking miracle that I didn't have to dodge dragon fire or a friendly visit from mean old farmer Malefor. I parked in the high school parking lot, and with a sigh Spyro squeezed into my bag. I felt sorry for the poor guy.

I'd be pissed too if I had to spend an entire day crammed in a backpack. Not to mention that it was around that time of year when spring was giving way to summer, meaning that I hope dragons can take heat, because it's gonna be a dutch oven in that thing, makes me wonder, are dragons cold blooded like most reptiles?

I made my way into the school, it was eerie how... normal everything was, all of the teens going about their business as usual, gossiping, catching up on their assignments, or just walking around. You wouldn't think that the world could possibly end tomorrow.

"Well good to see you decided to join us today Mr. Foutler! And here I thought you were going to skip... again." I heard a voice say from behind me, I turned to see it was , the resident hardass of the school. The guy who hated teenagers so much you wondered why the hell he was teaching. "Uh... yeah... that won't be happening again." I told him, I had no excuse, what would the point be? He'd chew me out no matter what so why bother to resist it?

"Oh please Foutler don't lie, you teenagers are always looking for ways to make the lives of the adults who try to do their jobs as miserable as possible! You'll do it again, because you're a criminal! Just like your fellow skateboard friends. And when you do...I will be there to get you EXPELLED!" Layfield lectured, man how was it this guy hasn't been fired yet? "I know it was you who cut the power Foutler, and I will prove it! If you think you're getting that diploma you have another thing COMING!" Layfield threatened. Hey asshole, I was trying to save the world okay, a little gratitude would be nice. Layfield walked off, thank god I didn't get expelled or something, Layfield has had me in his cross-hairs since I was a freshman, he hates skateboarders above all other teenagers, mainly because they "Messed up his lawn" or something. How one messes up grass with a skateboard I don't know.

"Oh yeah? Well that hair is fake!" Sparx accused, dammit Sparx, you had **one** job! Layfield turned around, yeah I could tell he thought **I** said that. "And check out that waistline, did you eat ALL of the food or did you leave some for the rest of us?" Sparx continued, why are you doing this to me? Do you hate me? Stupid question. "Shut up Sparx." I hissed. "Why? This guy makes it too easy." Sparx replied.

Apparently my peers thought Sparx's commentary on Layfield's physical figure and authenticity or his hair was hilarious. "Oh that's real funny! How would you like a nice fat detention?!" Layfield said, clearly happy he **finally** got me. Layfield dragged me to the principals office, rather violently too. Oh man I could see my mother exploding when she found out I got detention, and sadly I could also see Terrador busting through the wall like the Koolaid man to bust me out, because nothing get's in the way of training time, especially not an out of shape school teacher with fake hair.

Layfield dragged me in front of Principle Myers, she was an older women, her hair cut short and grayed with age. "What is it this time Layfield?" The principle asked dryly. "This little delinquent insulted me in front of the entire student body!" Layfield accused me. "Just like he "cut" the power to the school when we found out it was Amber King?" Principal Myers asked clearly tired of Layfield's unending efforts to cram every single teen he could into detention. "I heard him! He said I was out of shape and had fake hair!" Layfield whined like a child. "Well..." Myers began.

"What is the point of this Layfield? He already has detention for ditching school, what more do you want?" Myers said. "Hold up! What?!" I exclaimed. "What you thought you weren't going to pay for skipping school?" Myers said. Yeah Foutler, of course they were going to punish you for ditching, man did I feel stupid.

So I was released from the wrath of Mr. Layfield, but he did get the last laugh because he still got me in detention. "What's detention?" Spyro asked from the bag. "I have to stay after school as punishment for ditching." I explained. "Oh COME ON!" Spyro whined.

The school day went by normally, since the school year was close to ending we were at that part where we were making preparations for graduation. Today it was picking the "class song" they'd play after we all got our diplomas, so at the assembly they handed us a piece of paper with four songs on it and we had to vote for them, all four of them were generic pop songs that had little to nothing to do with graduation or anything. In fact I'm pretty sure one of them was just about partying, I think I just described every modern pop song out today.

"It's like pick your poison isn't it?" Zack commented. "That's what happens when you let the popular crowd pick the class songs." I replied. Zack had gotten hit with the detention hammer too. And he said Erin and Amber would be joining us. "I can't believe we have to spend the day before we had to stop the apocalypse sitting in detention. Clearly justice was being done here.

"I can't believe Sparx actually called Layfield out on his fake hair and flab." I brought up. "Oh come on! That thing was so fake I kept expecting it to crawl off his head!" Sparx pointed out. Causing us to laugh a little, I don't get why no one noticed Sparx talking, wasn't like he was very quiet, maybe it's because he's so small they just assume it's another human, well this benefited me because shutting Sparx up was about as doable as trying to ride a lion while covered in barbeque sauce.

"You still shouldn't have done that Sparx, you could have gotten Dylan in allot of trouble." Spyro stated. "Yeah, but so does anything else that's fun." Sparx replied. " has had it out for me since I started High School, he hates teenager with a passion, especially skaters, trust me all Sparx did was give him ammo." I told them. "So basically he's just a miserable old man." Sparx summarized. "Yeah basically." I confirmed.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

* * *

I admit, summoning an army was difficult in this realm, it didn't seem to react well to magic. But my magic was strong enough to create Grublins from this planet's earth, and as an added bonus this "concrete" substance made these ones more resilient. It was a good thing I did too, I needed Spyro and his little friends out of the way, I couldn't risk them interfering.

* * *

_**Later...**_

* * *

Ah detention, you'll never find a greater cesspool of crime and villainy. And whoever was unfortunate enough to get on Mr. Layfield's bad side...

I was annoyed, Erin couldn't care less, Zack was bored out of his skull, and Amber was freaking out. "I can't be in detention! I don't belong here!" Amber said, her purple hair frayed like a madwomen. "NO TALKING!" Mr. Layfield snapped.

"Dylan what is up with these humans? They look so... weird." Spyro asked referring to the goth kid sitting right next to me. "Is your backpack talking?" Said goth asked me. "Uhh...no?" I replied. He just scoffed and stopped acknowledging me at that point. "Amber are you going to be okay?" Erin asked. "I've never gotten detention! I am among the scum of New Harmony High!" Amber answered earning angry looks from the other students in the room.

Then a crashing sound was heard. It sounded like glass. Mr. Layfield got up out of his seat. "You delinquents stay here, I'm going to check on what that crash was..." Layfield said before leaving the room. I looked to the others. "Why do I have the feeling this has something to do with a certain dragon?" I asked.

_**AAAAHH!**_

Yeah I should have known better than to think this wasn't bad. Suddenly Spyro was off like a shot, clearly not caring if he was seen. "Uhh... shouldn't we go after him?" Erin asked. And with that we followed.

When we got to the main hall we did indeed find Mr. Layfield at the mercy of another mystical nonsense creature, only this one seemed to be made of concrete, dirt, and piping. I stood there flabbergasted, what the hell was that thing? "Grublins!" Spyro hissed. Grublins? That's a grublin? Well... Malefor did make them out of the earth itself in the games, I guess he made this one out of a parking lot. "Oh come on! That's so unfair!" Zack whined.

Suddenly more came out of nowhere, also made from concrete, I guess Malefor was going for durability, or maybe he just wanted to ruin people's morning commute.

Spyro wasted no time in going after the Grublins, he rammed one with his horns sending it right into a locker. However the impact seemed to be none too kind to the little purple dragon as he staggered a bit afterward. "Gee, these grubilns are allot more...solid than I remember." Spyro said before shaking the cobwebs

However now I had my own Grublin to deal with, I had no idea how I was gonna fight this thing, dude was living concrete and me a scrawny scrawny skater punk. Not exactly a fair fight. However it seemed that this thing was about as smart as your average pothead as it just blindly charged at me, I managed to step out of the way sending it crashing into the lockers behind me. I noticed the others had scattered.

* * *

Man I didn't think we'd actually get into a fight so soon! I was just a comic geek! How could I take an evil golem thing made of pavement? The thing chased me into the computer lab. The thing grunting and growling the whole time. There was a laptop cart next to me, it was about as good a weapon as any. I quickly grabbed in and started to push it towards the grublin as fast as my legs could carry me. It collided with the cart and was then sandwiched between it and the

* * *

wall.

You wouldn't think rock monsters could run that fast, but oh could this one run. It managed to chase me into the gym's weight room. Of course, me being a scrawny techno geek with purple hair, I couldn't exactly lift any of this stuff. I grabbed a barbell, it would have to do, but even lifting this was a bit difficult. I swung knocking it back. "Bring it asphalt face!" I challenged. It changed me, I managed to side step it and smack it with the barbell and into a shelf of dumbbells, which fell onto it breaking the asphalt and dirt under their weight. "Booyah! What's **my** name?! Woo!" I cheered over the destroyed grublin.

* * *

Note to self, brooms are not good weapons against asphalt monsters, that was one for the journal! But first I had to take down rock head here. I managed to get out into the parking lot. The grublin, who was now joined with two buddies following me. I looked around frantically for something I could use as a weapon.

A car would do, so I broke my way into one, I'd worry about the car alarm later, I tried to hot-wire it as the grubilns drew in close. "Come on...come on!" I said before it **finally** started. I floored it running the grublins over like bowling pins. "YEAH! Welcome to earth you bastards AHAHHAHAHAHA!" I bellowed in triumph! Boy did I have a story for my blog tonight!

* * *

I should have known Malefor would have made Grublins eventually, he needed an army and this was an easy way for him to get one. However these were different then the ones me and Cynder fought, they were clearly created from the urban environment of this world. Making them allot harder to hurt. But thankfully concrete was at least flammable. I set several merrily ablaze, Mr. Layfield cowering in the corner like a hatchling as I did this. "Y... You stay away from me you demon!" He stammered. I payed him no heed, I had more pressing matters right now.

There were still innocent humans in this school, and I wasn't about to let these grublins get to them. I had to end this quickly, a nice fury attack should do the trick, however burning down the school wouldn't do me any favors so I decided to go with ice instead.

I concentrated on the inner ice inside me, and then let it flow in a single concentrated burst. I opened my eyes to see all the grublins were now ice statues. They weren't going anywhere for a long long time. "You might want to evacuate the school." I told Layfield before running off, whether or not he actually did what I asked was left up to him.

I met up with Dylan and his friends. The had apparently taken out their own grublins which was good. "I think it's time we left." I said, I don't think the school would object to them leaving with living earth monsters running around. "You get no argument from me!" Zack agreed. "We'll take my car." Dylan stated.

We ran out after that, thankfully we didn't run into any more grublins on the way, everyone piled into the car and we drove off... "Grublins?! Seriously?!" Dylan asked. "Well to be fair, we should have expected this. He does need an army after all." I explained.

I'm just glad we made it out okay, boy did we have a story to tell the others when we got back to Dylan's...

* * *

**A/N- Filler? Perhaps, but hey I had fun. Besides we haven't had any real fight scenes yet and that's no fun.**

**Funfact- Mr. Layfield is a character me and my brother Biohazardous share, he was created when me and him used to play some kind of school based thing with our WWE action figures, Mr. Layfield of course being a JBL action figure. Since he was the only one we had that had a suit. He used to be comically over violent with his students if I remember correctly. Of course I had to remove that part or else this story would have resembled a saturday morning cartoon... a bad one.**

**Ahh memories...**


	10. Just Hanging Out

**Chapter 10: Just Hanging Out**

* * *

_**Dylan's House- 4:01 PM**_

* * *

The drive home was uneventful, thankfully we didn't have any more grublins to deal with along the way. In all honesty, I should have known better than to think that the school day would have gone by without issue. Not with Malefor around. At least this time we have a good excuse for leaving this time.

I pulled us up into the driveway and we got out. Of course naturally the guardians were waiting for us. "About time you all returned, I thought your mother said you got out of school at 2:00?" Terrador questioned. "Yeah, the school didn't take too kindly to us ditching Friday, so we had to stay after." I explained. "Yeah until Malefor sent grublins after us!" Zack added.

"You were attacked?" Terrador questioned. "Yeah, but we were able to take them down." I explained. Terrador looked quite pleased by this. "And you said training you four was pointless." Terrador said. Well it didn't hurt that the grublins were about as smart as the asphalt they were made out of I don't think anyone would have had too much trouble with them.

* * *

It didn't take long for Terrador to rope us all back into training, however, me and Erin had another thing we needed to catch up on.

We found Cynder who had apparently been practicing her moves on a tree while we were at school. The tree was basically a few more claw swipes away from tumbling over. "Hey Cynder." I greeted. "Oh hey Amber, Erin." Cynder said. "So... you know how you're gonna ask Spyro out yet?" I asked getting straight to the point.

I guess she hadn't been giving it much thought as she was caught completely off guard by this question. "I... I don't know, we have so many bigger things going on with Malefor right now, I don't know if it's the right time." Cynder said, while yes the end of the world **was** a big deal, I couldn't shake the feeling that Cynder was just using it as an excuse.

"Besides, we need to focus, and relationship drama is **not** something we need right now." Cynder added. Yeah she was dodging it, it was practically written on her face. "She's dodging it." Erin stated. "Totally." I agreed with her. "I am not!" Cynder insisted. "How is it you can muster up the courage to face Malefor, but talking to a guy you like is too much for you?" I asked. "I don't know! I want to! Really I do! But... I just... can't." Cynder explained.

This was almost reaching bad romantic comedy levels of sad. Spyro seemed like a nice of enough guy I doubt his reaction would be _that_ bad. But apparently Cynder thought differently. I didn't want to outright force her to tell him, but if she wasn't pushed she probably would never do it.

"Well if you don't do it soon, someone else will." Erin warned. "I know! I know you're trying to help, but I don't think I'm ready." Cynder said. "It's alright Cynder, just as long as you get to it eventually.." I said. I could tell she wanted us to back off and I didn't blame her for that.

* * *

You know, Amber and Erin had been hanging around with Cynder allot lately. I had no clue why, Cynder herself had been acting really weird lately. Did this have something to do with what Cynder told Dylan? I hope this wasn't going to be a problem when we faced Malefor. But for some reason that wasn't the only reason this upset me. I thought me and Cynder grew close during the last time we were fighting Malefor. "Dylan... I'm starting to worry about Cynder... she's been talking with Amber and Erin allot lately." I asked. "What she's not allowed to socialize?" Dylan replied jokingly. "You know what I mean!" I snapped. Dylan got a bit uncomfortable, I know he promised Cynder he wouldn't tell me, but what could she possibly be hiding from me? And why? "I'd tell you Spyro, but I think it's better you hear it from her and not me." Dylan said. What was **that** supposed to mean? I was so done with this mystery!

I began to walk over to her. "Uhh dude? What are you doing?" Dylan asked. "I'm done with this little mystery! I wanna know what's going on!" I stated, it didn't take long for me to close the distance between me and Cynder.

"Spyro! Uh... what's up?" Cynder asked clearly uncomfortable. "What's going on with you?! You've been avoiding me since we beat Malefor the first time, you have Dylan keeping secrets from me, and I bet Amber and Erin are doing the same thing too! What's going on?! I thought we were friends? I thought you trusted me?!" I said, I was causing quite a scene as we had the attention of everyone in the backyard.

"Spyro... please I don't-" Cynder stammered. "Cynder! You and I went through a whole war together, you can trust me with anything! Please stop hiding things from me and just tell me what's bothering you!" I demanded. Cynder paused for a moment, I almost asked again but she finally answered

"Spyro... I... I..." She struggled. "You what?" I asked. "Spyro do you remember what I said to you before you put the dragon realms back together?" She asked. "Not exactly, I didn't hear anything, my attention was kinda on other things." I admitted.

Cynder paused again, as if debating whether or not she actually wanted to tell me what she had on her mind. She looked right at me with those emerald eyes of hers. "I said "I love you"." Cynder confessed.

She... loves... me? ME? Really? I didn't know what to think! I felt stupid for never noticing it before, all this time I thought she hated me or something. But it was the exact opposite. "I knew I shouldn't have told you! How could I possibly think you'd love me back?! The great purple dragon show love for one of Malefor's former generals..." Cynder said breaking down.

"No Cynder... I'm kinda glad you did, I've already told you your past doesn't matter to me. I... I never really noticed it before now but, I think I feel the same way about you." I admitted.

"Well... I didn't see this coming." I heard Zack comment. Amber then elbowed him. "Ow! What?!" Zack whined. "You really mean that?" Cynder asked. "There's no other dragoness in the realms I'd rather be with." I told her. We nuzzled each other lovingly after that.

"Aww... isn't this touching." Sparx commented. "Don't ruin it." I said without even looking at him. The others then applauded, clearly happy for the both of us. I'm sure my fangirls will be disappointed when I returned home, but I didn't really care, I had my life partner, and that was enough for me.

"You two want some alone time?" Dylan asked jokingly. Me and Cynder chuckled nervously, both our cheeks red with embarrassment. "Ahem, while I am happy for you two, we mustn't forget we have a battle to prepare for." Terrador pointed out. "Oh come on dude, let them have their moment." Dylan chastized him.

We went back to training after that, but of course my mind was on other things naturally. "You know, I get why you didn't want to tell me Dylan. It was better for me to hear it from her." I said as we sparred. "Now if only I could find me own girl." Dylan laughed. "You will, I'm sure of it." I told him. Dylan was a good friend, a bit snarky and sarcastic sometimes but he was still there for you when you needed someone to talk to.

"Now hopefully we can waste Malefor so you two can have more time together." Dylan said, "There are more reasons than that Dylan." I pointed out. "Yeah I know." Dylan replied.

After our training Dylan suggested we have something called a "bonfire". Essentially all of us hanging out around a fire. It was nice to have downtime before we faced Malefor, a last chance to just talk and stuff.

Dylan's mother had brought out things to make something called a "smore", apparently they were little sandwich things made of graham cracker, chocolate, and marshmallows, of course I had never seen any of these things before now, but apparently they were popular with the people of this world.

* * *

I can't remember the last time we had smores, I think it was when me and my parents went camping when I was eight. I have to admit, it was great to just hang out for once instead of panicking about Malefor nonstop. The dragons seemed perplexed about the idea of smores, not too hard to understand, I doubt they had any of the ingredients back were they where from. It seemed that Dragons however weren't strictly carnivores like you'd think. Since they had no objections to having any.

The image of dragons roasting marshmallows was definitely goofy there was no doubt about that, but hey, you never really did get to see dragons in downtime so everything that wasn't expositing or burning things down was bound to look odd to most people. "Volteer you might want to take it out of the fire now, it's starting to burn." Mom said. "Oh my!" Volteer said jerking the stick from the flame, the marshmallow a fireball on a stick at this point, Volteer hilariously trying to blow it out.

Volteer's marshmallow was nothing more than a mass of burnt charcoals at this point. "Somehow I don't think it's supposed to look like that..." Volteer said. Cyril laughing, it seemed the universe didn't like that as his marshmallow fell right into the burn pit. "Well it appears as though my little treat is in better condition than Cyril's" Volteer said with a small giggle. "Oh shut up..." Cyril said getting a new one.

I meanwhile had better luck and actually managed to make a smore. "So that's a smore?" Spyro asked. "Yeah, wanna try it?" I offered, he was hesitant at first but he took a bite, ate the whole thing in one chomp. He chewed for a while but he seemed to enjoy it. "They're a bit sticky though.." Spyro said, his mouth a mess of marshmallow goo. I couldn't hold back from laughing. Apparently Cynder couldn't hold back her own laughter either. "I'm glad you two find this funny." Spyro said after managing to swallow the thing.

"This is nice. Just being able to relax for once." Cynder commented. "Yeah, it is." Spyro replied. "Sucks we might not even be alive by the end of tomorrow though." I admitted. "Don't think like that, we'll be fine." Spyro said. "I hope so." I said roasting another marshmallow.

"Uhh Zack, not to worry you or anything, but it seems your trousers have caught fire." Volteer said, Zack looked to see his jeans had indeed caught fire. He instantly started spazzing out, squealing like a girl the whole time. "Oh for ancestors sake hold still!" Cyril said before hitting the flames with his ice breath putting the fire out. "There, now do try to stop flailing around like an idiot!" Cyril said. "Aw man... my jeans are ruined. Mom's gonna kill me." Zack complained.

Just then Amber plopped right next to me. "I guess you figured me and Erin knew about Cynders little crush huh?" She asked. "Yeah... I'm glad it turned out good for them." I said. "She was so nervous about telling him I thought she was gonna puke." Amber said, there's an image, thanks Amber. "I've never had luck with boys myself. I had a boyfriend once but we broke up pretty bad." Amber admitted. "How bad?" I asked. "Text message bad." Amber said. That's pretty bad.

"Jerk didn't even have to stones to break it off with me in person." Amber commented. "I've struck out with so many girls it's almost became a professional sport." I admitted, yeah my love life was pretty pathetic to say the least. "Me, I'm just hoping for Mr. Right to come along and take me off my feet." Amber said as she stoked the fire.

You know I never really noticed how beautiful Amber's eyes where before, maybe the flames reflecting in them had something to do with that, but who knows. "You okay Dylan? You're staring." Amber asked. "Y...yeah I'm fine." I stammered.

The rest of the night went pretty well, I actually had some of the most fun I had in a long time, just hanging out with friends and talking... I almost wished it wouldn't end. But like all good things it did eventually...

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

* * *

I looked upon the fort again, tomorrow would be the day I would enact my plan. I knew Spyro and his little friends would come to stop me, my grublins failing to eliminate them, but I expected that. It frustrated me how stubbornly Spyro refused to accept his true destiny despite all the evidence around him. After all I'm still here, despite his best efforts to stop me.

And then there was the human, Dylan Foutler, how he managed to break my control puzzled me. He was a weak creature, how could he resist my magic? Or could he? Perhaps I hadn't used enough, we would see tomorrow that was certain...

But whatever may happen tomorrow, I would come out the victor, this world would be cleansed, and then the dragon realms shall follow the same fate...

* * *

**A/N- Oh were in for a brawl next chapter I promise you that! And I promise you it will not disappoint.**


	11. All Your Base

**Chapter 11: All Your Base...**

* * *

_**Dylan's House- 10:43 AM**_

* * *

Ever since they confessed their love to one another, Spyro and Cynder have become unusually cuddly, it's almost as if they're joined at the hip or something. I get that they're in that "all I can think about is you" faze of their relationship, but we kinda had an apocalypse to prevent today, and while I'd find it hilariously ironic that the world being targeted for all the violence and pain we cause, would end because the heroes were too busy making goo goo eyes at each other to stop the badguy. But I kinda didn't want all life on earth to be eradicated.

And another unfortunate side effect of this was that Sparx in his undying need for attention, decided to start bitching to me about the whole thing. Yeah apparently Sparx isn't too thrilled his brother is dating the "evil she-dragon" as he so lovingly dubbed Cynder, and apparently I was here for him to vent at for hours on end.

Thank god I have my iPod to drown him out with, because one can only take so much whining from Sparx. That was until he found out that I was ignoring him and pulled my earbuds right out of my ears! "OW!" I cried as the earbuds where violently yanked out of my ears. "You're ignoring me!" Sparx accused. "Dude you've been complaining about Spyro and Cynder all day! I get that you're upset but there's only so much I can take!" I replied.

"Come on Dylan this is NOT normal! It's like he's under her mind control or something!" Sparx said. "Hey just be thankful they're not giving each other pet names." I replied as I went downstairs. "Come on Dylan this is serious! It's like we don't even exist anymore!" Sparx continued. God was Sparx irritating when he was upset, if he thought this was bad I'm glad I'm not gonna be there when their first batch of eggs comes along. "Hey hon, rough morning?" Mom asked as she got off the phone with the school, since we had to watch the base for Malefor today she had to convince the school I was sick so I could stay home. "You have no idea..." I said sitting at the kitchen table. "Spyro's completely ignoring me! He NEVER does that!" Sparx complained. "Oh they're just excited about their new relationship. I think it's adorable how in love they are." Mom commented.

"Speaking of which, where are they anyway? We need to start making our way to the military base." I asked. I swear if they were ditching us for a date I was gonna go nuts. "Oh they went outside about an hour ago. I'm sure they wanted some privacy so I haven't been keeping an eye on them." Mom answered. Man I hope I don't get this flaky when I get in a serious relationship.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

* * *

Well today was the day, I really hoped against all hope that we would be able to stop Malefor, ironically it was a beautiful day today, the sun was bright and the birds where singing, how ironic would it be if Malefor got his way and this wound up being the last morning for humanity? No no, best not to think like that Amber, freaking out is only going to make this harder than it needed to be.

I pulled up to Dylan's and... Spyro and Cynder were out there, and without Sparx, Spyro never went anywhere without Sparx! Then I remembered they had officially started their relationship yesterday and they were probably in that stage when nothing exists but each other. I parked my car and got out. Spyro and Cynder not even noticing that I was here. Oh boy, I could see this being very bad when we had to actually fight Malefor. "Unnerving isn't it?" I heard Erin say from behind me. "GAH! Don't do that! You scared the hell out of me!" I scolded. "It's like they're hypnotized or something.." Erin theorized completely disregarding what I said. I hated it when she did that.

"I just hope their little love spell doesn't get us killed at the testing sight." I said. Erin then sneaked up to the two, oh god what was she up to? Erin then shouted startling the two lovebirds, Erin then laughing at the two. She is such a child sometimes I swear! "What was that for?!" Spyro asked. "You two gonna make out already or just keep staring at each other?" Erin asked in between giggles. Spyro and Cynder just sort of blushed. "Okay Erin, I think you've tortured them enough." I said.

"You two do realize today is the day we're supposed to fight Malefor right?" Erin asked once again ignoring me. "Yeah we know! Is it so much to ask for us to enjoy a little time together before then?" Cynder said getting kinda defensive. "Just as long as that time together doesn't end up ending the world." Erin replied. "Erin's right Cyn, we do need to keep our focus on saving this world, we'll have plenty of time for each other after." Spyro said. Cyn? Really? They already have nicknames for each other? Wow. "Okay Spy, I'll see you later." Cynder said before giving Spyro as little kiss on the cheek and walking off.

"Well it's good to see you two are happy together." I commented. "Yeah, I never realized how much I liked her until now... I've never been this happy before." Spyro said, god it was like he ripped that line right out of a crappy romantic comedy. "Maybe you two should pace yourselves, take it from someone who's been in a relationship, rushing in is never a good idea." I told him. "We're fine Amber." Spyro said getting a bit defensive. "Okay! Geeze..." I replied.

Just then Zack came in on his bike, how sad was it that Zack was the only one of us who didn't have a driver's license? Even **Erin** had a license! "Hey guys, what's up?" Zack greeted. "Other than Spyro and Cynder being deaf to the world around them nothing much." Erin answered. "We are not "deaf to the world around us"!" Spyro chimed in.

"Oh come on, you two didn't even know we where here until I startled you two!" Erin pointed out. "Uhh guys... could we not grill Spyro over his new relationship? Because we kinda have an evil dragon voiced by The Joker who's trying to destroy humanity." Zack stated. "The Joker?" Spyro questioned. "Don't ask, Zack is a huge comic geek he'll never shut up about it." I told him. "Oh thanks!" Zack said sarcastically.

Dylan finally emerged from his house, Sparx following closely behind. "Hey guys, everything okay?" Dylan asked. "Yeah we were just talking." Spyro said. "Oh! So **now** we exist?" Sparx stated rather bitterly. "What do you mean?" Spyro asked clearly clueless. "What do I mean?! You've been ignoring me all day!" Sparx shouted clearly hurt. "I'm sorry Sparx, it's just... I've never been in a relationship before and..." Spyro said trying to explain himself. "Come on Sparx, you've made your point." Dylan said, Sparx just huffing and crossing his little arms.

Okay now that **that** little argument was over, now we could get to practical things, like you know, preventing the end of the goddamn WORLD?! So we all went to the guardians after that, we were just about as ready as we'd ever be. "I do hope you all are prepared, what we do today will decide the fate of every creature in this land, we must stop Malefor at all costs, or there will be no world to save." Terrador explained. "So no pressure." I said trying to lighten the mood. "I doubt the human military is going to be willing to trust us, so be prepared to fight them if need be, I hope we can avoid this, but we cannot afford to lose any of you out there either." Terrador explained, yeah I was hoping we wouldn't get shot at, but if I were a soldier and saw a bunch of punk kids trying to break in with dragons following them, I probably would shoot. But that's just me.

"We cannot afford to waste any more time, we must make haste before Malefor makes his move." Terrador finished. "Wait... you guys are coming with us?" Zack asked. "Of course we are! It would be indecent for us to sit here uselessly while you all put your lives in danger!" Volteer replied. Well it was good to know that we'd have three huge ass dragons to back us up.

"Okay so who's car are we taking?" Dylan asked. No one answered, yeah it was a safe bet that whoever's car we took was gonna end up looking like the loser of a demolition derby by the end of this, and I'm sure none of us were willing to sacrifice our expensive cars over this madness. "Oh ancestors sake you MUST be joking!" Cyril commented. "Dude I lost HALF of my car when rock head over here first found us!" I said. "Rock head?" Terrador questioned. "It's just a hunk of metal! You can get another one!" Cyril butted in, clearly not getting that cars aren't just things you can up and replace like an old t-shirt.

"We can always steal someone else's." Erin suggested. "Erin that's a horrible idea, we don't need Malefor, the army, AND the police trying to kill us!" I snapped at her. "Guys come on! I think a car is a small price to pay to save everything that ever was!" Zack chimed in. So we decided to draw straws, smallest has to drive.

Dylan got the shortest straw. "Aw come on!" Dylan whined. "Good now that that rubbish is over we can finally get a move on!" Cyril said cheerfully. "Dude!" Dylan objected. But it was useless. His car was going to be our sacrifice.

* * *

_**Later...**_

* * *

I can't believe that it was MY car we decided to take, haven't I suffered enough? **I** was the one who had to keep the dragons at home, **I** was the one who got mind controlled by Malefor! What the hell?! Well too late now.

Erin had the location of the testing site on a map, because of course she did why wouldn't she? I never drove in a desert before, it was odd yes but thankfully we didn't get spotted by the cops because I doubt this is legal. Granted, neither was busting into a military installation so that rendered it kinda moot.

The guardians were flying up high above us, luckily they hadn't been spotted yet, lucky us. I finally saw the base, but of course I didn't dare get any closer, I didn't want to get a sniper bullet to the brain thank you.

"So what? We just wait here until Malefor shows up?" I asked. "Yeah pretty much." Amber answered. Well... this was gonna be boring... or a fatal tango with my anxiety, fun times either way.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

* * *

Well today was the day, the nuke test. Excuse me for not being all that excited. Really what was the point? Nothing ever happened here anyway. We were in one of the tents, looking over radar equiptment making sure nothing was out there. "So Hollis, anything yet?" I asked jokingly. "Nothing but sand." He answered. Should have figured, nothing ever happened here, that would be interesting.

"You know, why are we being so paranoid about this? Who the hell is gonna come out here to the goddamn desert to steal a nuke from a heavily armed military unit?" I asked. However then the radar went off. "Sh** what's going on?" I asked, Hollis looked to the radar and sounded the radio. "Eagle 67 this is ground, we've got three unidentified aircraft approaching the base. Repeat, we've got three bogies in the air." Trevor said over the com device. "Rodger that ground, mobilizing the birds now." The man on the other end said.

"What do you think they are?" I asked. "I have no idea, whatever they are, they're damn big." Hollis said.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

* * *

Me and my fellow guardians made sure to stay high up in the air, we couldn't risk being seen, and it would help greatly to have an eye above the clouds in case Malefor tried to use them to cover his approach. The base itself was pretty basic, but like most things in this world, was strange and unfimiliar.

And speaking of that, suddenly a bizarre noise was heard, I couldn't put my claw on what it could possibly be. Just then several metal objects were flying towards us. "What are those?" Cyril questioned. Suddenly they shot something in our direction. "THEY'RE ATTACKING!" I shouted before we spread out to doge the attack.

"Ground this is eagle 12, you're not gonna belive this, our bogies are some kind of flying lizard things... stop laughing!" One human inside the object said.

I was willing to bet these were the human military units. Not what I was expecting but I had bigger problems, my earth breath wasn't as effective in the air, and I had no intentions on harming these humans, after all they didn't know we were on their side. "Unidentified...uh...dragon...You are in restricted airspace! Land now or be shot down!" The human ordered. It would probably be a good idea to comply, but I couldn't risk these humans shooting down my cohorts, I doubted Cyril with his pride would comply with these humans.

"I am not your enemy human! Stand down or I will use force." I warned him. I wanted to give him the chance to stand down, but I doubted he'd take it. I was right, he opened fire, I managed to avoid the shots. "Dammit! This is going to me more difficult than I had anticipated.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

* * *

"Dragons?" Hollis questioned. It was ridiculous, but all three pilots claimed to be tailing dragons. And I doubted the boys in the air force where going insane, and if they were would just so happen to have the same delusion. "Eagle come in, what's your status? Over." Hollis asked. "I can seem to get a good shot on him! Damn this son of a bitch is fast! We may need backup! Over." The pilot said over the radio. This was insane! Dragons?

"Chambers!" A gruff voice called from outside the tent. It was the general. "What the hell is going on here?! I got a call from the air force that their pilots are seeing goddamn dragons!" The general barked. "I don't know sir! I'm just as confused as you are!" I replied honestly. "I want you and Valentine to search the outside perimeter! Somethings going on here and I don't like it." The general said. "Yes sir!" I saluted before heading out.

Me and Marcus met up outside the base, neither of us able to make heads or tails of what the hell was going on. We did a search around the base, and just as we thought that we wouldn't find anything we did, a car. "What the hell is that doing here?" Marcus asked. "I don't know but I'm gonna find out." I said making my approach.

* * *

Oh man, I was so hoping those two soldiers wouldn't see us, but they did. "Oh man oh man! What do we do?" Zack asked. "Get down and make sure you can't be seen, I have an idea." Amber said. "Uhh okay Amber..." Zack said before he and Erin ducked down. I was confused, what was she up to?

No sooner did I ask that then I got my answer. Amber grabbed me by the shirt and started to make out with me out of nowhere! The soldier ripped the car door open and was just as shocked as I was when he did. Amber stopped making out and looked indignantly at the soldier. "Ugh! Do you mind?!" She asked. "This is a restricted area civilian, what are you doing here?" The soldier asked.

"Restricted area? I'm sorry I thought this was America! We have the right to be wherever we want!" Amber argued. "That right doesn't extend to a military base ma'am. You and your boyfriend best move along." The soldier said before closing the car door and going back to his buddy. "What the hell was that?!" I asked. "I call it a fake-out-make-out." Amber explained. Uhh...okay...

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

* * *

I must have been going out of my goddamn mind, I was in a dog fight with a dragon right outta mythology. I don't even want to think what the hell it wants, but I had to kill this thing before it got to it. However my radar picked up something from behind me. "Sh** now what?" I asked before I got my answer, suddenly a large dark purplish dragon latched onto my jet. "MAYDAY! MAYDAY! One of them's on my jet! I'm going down!" I yelled into the radio. The dragon looked right into my eyes, two yellow orbs with only thin black lines for pupils. "Oh god..." I commented, those eyes, I'd never seen something that looked so evil... it was like staring into the eyes of the devil. "Scared human? You should be... you along with all your ilk are about to be exterminated..." The dragon said with a laugh, he then inhaled preparing to shoot some kind of purple energy. "OH GOD!" I exclaimed before everything went black.

* * *

I heard an explosion from behind me, I looked to see it was Malefor, he had destroyed one of the humans jets with his convexity breath. That poor human never stood a chance, there was no way he could have survived that.

Malefor instantly locked eyes with my own. "Ah... the earth guardian, how nice of you to join us on the beginning of the end for man." Malefor said. "You are mistaken Malefor, the only thing that ends today is YOU!" I barked. I made a dive bomb for Malefor, I would kill him myself if need be.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

* * *

Marcus couldn't stop laughing, good to see he found this so amusing. "Boy their date just got a hell of a lot more awkward didn't it Alec?" Marcus asked between laughing. "Shut up Valentine." I said indignantly. He couldn't seem to stop laughing "Come on... let's get back to base." Marcus said before suddenly a destroyed plane landed not ten feet from our position. "Oh my god!" I exclaimed. "Base this is Valentine, we've got a downed bird here!" Marcus said over his radio as he went to check on the wreckage. However something else came up on Marcus' right. It was some kind of monster made out of dirt and concrete. "MARCUS WATCH YOUR BACK!" I shouted before firing. "What the hell is that thing?!" Marcus exclaimed. "Don't ask...just shoot!" I told him.

* * *

Grublins! Malefor was making his move! "Showtime guys!" Dylan said, I wasted no time in getting out there. I made a straight shot for the grublins. "Sh** Chambers bogie on your six!" one shouted before shooting at me. I just barely managed to get out of the way of the fire. "Wait I'm on your side!" I pleaded but they just kept shooting at me.

However both of us were taken out of our fight by something crashing behind us. It was Terrador, and he was in bad shape, he was covered in claw wounds and burns. "Terrador!" shouted as I rushed to his aid. "Spyro... Malefor... he... he's making his move for the missile... you have to stop him!" Terrador said. "The hell's he talking about?" One soldier asked. "Where are you keeping the missile?" I asked. Of course they didn't trust me enough to answer.

"An evil dragon named Malefor is trying to start a nuclear war! You have to trust me on this! We need to keep him away from that missile!" I pleaded. "Don't listen to him Chambers, for all we know he wants the nuke for himself!" One soldier warned. "I promise you... I just want to help..." I said, I could tell these two wanted to protect this planet just like I did, and I needed them to help.

* * *

I wanted to shoot... I really did, but the idea of another dragon out there trying to take the nuke, it was too big a risk to ignore. "What's this Malefor guy want with the nuke?" I asked. "Alec are you serious?! This is a DRAGON! You can't trust him!" Marcus objected. "He thinks that humanity needs to be wiped out, and he wants to start a nuclear war to do it." the small dragon explained. I know I shouldn't trust him, but I had a duty to my country, and I needed to at least check this out. So I lowered my gun.

"The hell are you doing?!" Marcus objected. "Marcus if this dragons right we're looking at World War 3! I'm not about to let that happen!" I told him. He was hesitant, but he relented. "Alright... we'll take you to the testing sight." I told him...

* * *

**A/N- I didn't want to end the chapter here, but it was getting lengthy and I'm sure none of you want to slog through a hilariously long chapter.**

**I should also mention I know little to nothing about the military or how it operates so if I mess up a few things, yeah that's why.**

**Oh and if you're worried this story is gonna be short... he he he... oh you poor fools...**


	12. A Clash of Titans

**Chapter 12: A Clash of Titans**

* * *

_**Fort Jacobs Testing Field- 12:13 PM**_

* * *

Thank god Spyro managed to convince those two soldiers where on their side, I was scared he was gonna get shot for a second there.

Of course they had a million questions for me when I showed up. And I did my best to explain to them what had happened over the past week or so. One of the soldiers, Marcus I think, was a bit skeptical, which I couldn't blame the guy, we _were_ dealing with dragons here. Despite how small and cuddly Spyro was he was still a flying lizard that could burn down your house just by sneezing on it.

However we had another problem, Terrador, he was pretty banged up. He of course insisted he was fine but I had a few doubts, apparently I wasn't the old one. "You're bleeding pretty bad, you need a medic." Alec said. "There's no time! I'll recover, you need to stop Malefor before he reaches the missile." Terrador insisted.

Before we could argue we heard gunfire and yelling coming from inside the base. "The hell?!" Marcus exclaimed. "Sh** their in the base!" Alec said before making a mad dash for said base.

Me and Spyro followed inside, and holey cow, was it a war zone. The grublins somehow had managed to get into the base. The soliders trying to hold them back with everything they had. "Chambers! What in the hell are you doing?! You can't let civilians in here!" A gruff military guy said coming up to us, from his outfit I think it's safe to assume he was the general. "I know this is gonna sound far fetched sir, but these two know allot more about what's going on than we do." Alec explained. The general raising a questioning eyebrow.

"We'd love to explain but we don't have time, there's an evil dragon trying to break into your base, they're after the nuke your testing!" Spyro explained. Oh god please PLEASE let him believe us! "Is this true Privot?" The general asked Alec. "Looks true sir." Alec confirmed.

"General tell your men to do whatever it takes to keep those monsters away from the nuke. And call off the jets attacking the guardians before Malefor destroys them too." Spyro ordered. "Why the hell should I take orders from you?!" The general asked. "Because you don't have much of a choice general." Spyro answered coldly.

The general looked around at the chaos his base had become, contemplating Spyro's words before looking down at the little dragon. "Fine! But you better pray to the lord himself that you ain't bullsh** me, there are allot of good men in this base, and I'll be damned if they die for nothing!" The general warned. "You have my word." Spyro confirmed.

Alec then lead us to where the nuke was being held. Tossing me a gun when we got there. "Uhh... I've never used a gun before." I told him. "You think you can take this Malefor guy with your bare hands kid? No? Then you use a gun." Alec told me before we arrived at the nuke itself.

Thankfully it was still where it was, secured in some kind of metal thingy. Hey I know nothing about nuclear weaponry and it's handling give me a break! "Good, it's still here." Marcus sighed. "You think we can move it?" Alec asked. "Bad idea, Malefor will see it. Best to keep it hidden." Spyro interjected.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

* * *

Well it seemed that Dylan and Spyro had ditched us in the car. How nice of him considering all the gunfire and grublins running around. Of course while I myself didn't mind sitting the battle out, Cynder was about as calm and still as a kid in a candy store. "Come on! We have to go and help them!" Cynder said as she clawed at the car window. "No way man! I'm staying in the car where it's safe!" Zack whined, yeah I should have known he'd wuss out.

"Zack we can't just sit here and do nothing! They could be dying for all we know!" Cynder objected. "Cynder's right! We knew we were getting into a fight when we left and by god I'm GETTING ONE!" Erin exclaimed before busting out of the car and running off. "WOOOO! VIVA LA REVOLUCION!" Erin cried as she did this. She was going to get herself shot wasn't she?

Me and Cynder followed soon, Cynder dragging Zack out of the car, his scrawny arm clutched in her maw. "OW! Cynder! Sharp teeth... Digging into my flesh!" Zack whined but if Cynder heard him she didn't show it as the little black dragoness just kept dragging the poor comic geek like a fussy child.

We soon found Terrador in a bad way, he was joined by his fellow guardians Cyril and Volteer. "Holey hell, what happened to him?" I asked as we arrived. "Those blasted humans attacked us! So we separated and Malefor found Terrador... you can guess the rest." Cyril explained. "He okay?" Zack asked.

"He seems to believe he is." Volteer said. "It's nothing! Just a few... flesh wounds.." Terrador grunted. "Dude you're bleeding like a stuffed pig! That's not a good thing!" I explained, boy was Terrador stubborn, he was gonna bleed to death if we didn't do something. "Zack you remember the first aid kit?" I asked Zack. "It's back at the car! Cynder kinda dragged me off before I could get it." Zack responded.

"Well then go get it! Terrador's losing allot of blood!" I exclaimed before Zack ran back to the car. "I don't need first aid! I'm a warrior! I've hurt far worse than this!" Terrador insisted. "Oh come now Terrador! We just want to tend to your lacerations and burns! They could contract an infection if they aren't attended to." Volteer said once again showing off his ridiculously broad vocabulary. God help us if he ever found a thesaurus.

Zack came back with the med kit. "Okay I've got it... I hope I have enough bandages for you Terrador... you're kinda big..." Zack said. Terrador just grumbled, I guess he'd given up on trying to get us to leave him be.

"Me and the girls will head into the base, Spyro will need our help." Cynder said, uh hi, I'm still here you know! When did I agree to this? But Cynder was off before we could object.

When we entered the base it was exactly what I expected, in other words a hell hole. The soldiers were doing their best to fight off the grublins but of course guns could only do so much against creatures made out of asphalt and dirt.

However, worse things were about to happen, it was blink and you miss it, but I caught a glimpse of something very purple and very evil flying overhead. "Guys I think that's Malefor!" I shouted. Cynder and Erin looked at me, obviously they didn't see him. So I ran in the direction I thought he was going.

Several army men tried to stop me along the way, clearly not thrilled about a civilian inside their base. But I managed to dodge them. Mostly do to the rush of adrenaline, well the world could end if we don't stop the guy. But then I suddenly felt myself being lifted into the air. I looked up praying it was one of the guardians, oh if only, if only. It was Malefor. "I remember you! You were the one that ran me over in that metal carrige and cost me my chance to kill the earth guardian! I believe we have a bit of a score to settle human." Malefor said, aw man why did he have to remember that?!

Suddenly Malefor was hit by a strong tornado. Knocking me out of his claws, and sending me plummeting to my doom. "OH SH**!" I cursed as I realized this. However I was caught by the shirt by Cynder before I could hit the cold hard desert ground. Cynder flew me down and plopped me onto the ground. "You okay?" Cynder asked. "Yeah... but I may never be able to go sky diving after this." I said practically breathless.

However Malefor wasn't one to let us pesky kids live so he landed right in front of us. "Ahh... if it isn't my former general Cynder." Malefor greeted. "I've put that behind me!" Cynder snapped. "I was hoping to kill Spyro first, but in retrospect, his reaction to your corpse will be most amusing don't you think?" Malefor mused. Okay that's kinda messed up, but what would you expect from a dragon that is made of evil? "In your DREAMS!" Cynder cried as she lunged at Malefor, who just swatted her away like a mosquito right into a jeep, said jeep collapsing under the force like it was made of Styrofoam.

I was freaking out, no way Cynder could take him by herself! But what could me and Erin do? We were just two teenage girls and he was a gigantic doom dragon capable of flattening cities by just breathing on them. That's when I noticed a discarded rocket launcher had flown out of said jeep and landed a good few feet away from me.

"Erin! I need you to distract Malefor for me!" I said. She gave me a horrified look like I just told her to call Jason Vorhees a sissy.

* * *

Me?! Distract Malefor? Is she out of her purple haired mind?! Well... okay... I just hope she knows what she's doing. I ran onto one of the jeeps scattered through out the area. "HEY HORN FACE!" I called out. He turned towards me. "You have got to be the ugliest dragon I've ever seen! I bet when you look in the mirror it shatters from your ugliness!" I taunted, oh man if Amber's plan didn't work I was so dead! And I was too young to die! There was so much I hadn't done yet! I still haven't met my first UFO!

"You must not be too bright little human, taunting the Dark Master like that... allow me to show you the consequences of your foolishness!" Malefor said before inhaling... I braced for whatever horrible thing he chose to blow on me with.

However then I noticed Amber brandishing a freaking rocket launcher! "YO MALEFOR!" Amber called out getting his attention. "ENJOY THE FIRE WORKS!" She added before firing.

The rocket shot out right at the evil dragon, but he freaking caught it like a football! How does that work?! He struggled to hold it back, I'd have to blow it up myself, I searched the jeep for something, a grenade would do. I ripped the pin right out and tossed it as hard as I could. The grenade tink tinked across the ground until coming to a rest right in front of him.

**BOOOM!**

The explosion from the grenade detonated the missile causing a massive explosion. Oh man! Did I just help KILL Malefor? Oh dude that is so wicked! "BOOYAH! Don't mess with the human race bitch!" I cheered, but perhaps my celebration was premature, because when the smoke cleared he was still there! Granted he had been knocked over but apart from some soot and ash on his body, he was completely unharmed. "You little worms! That actually HURT!" Malefor exclaimed. This was so unfair! Dude took TWO explosives like a champ!

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

* * *

All of us turned when we heard an explosion from the distance. "Uhhh... what was that?" I asked. "An explosion." Sparx replied. "I KNOW THAT!" I exclaimed. Then a loud roar was hear. "Malefor..." Spyro hissed before flying off. "Marcus watch the missile, radio us if anything happens." Alec said, Marcus nodded and we were off.

When we got there we saw Amber and Erin were there, Amber had an empty rocket launcher in her hands and a shocked expression on her face. Malefor himself only just now noticed us. "Well well, it seems as though you've finally decided to join us little Spyro..." Malefor hissed. He then looked at me. "And it seems you got your little human friend back... for now." He said with a grin. For now? What did he mean by that? I don't think I want to know.

Before more could be said Alec instantly opened fire on Malefor, however Malefor seemed unfazed by Alec's gunfire, and he laughed. "Do tell me that isn't the best this worlds armies can do! This world is BEGGING to be cleansed!" Malefor bellowed.

Spyro then started blasting his breath elements like Rambo. The two then clashed like two titans and the fight was on, Cynder jumping in moments later. "He didn't even flinch!" Alec said to himself, stunned his gun only slightly annoyed Malefor. "So what do we do? Just sit here and watch?" I asked feeling really useless. Amber and Erin ran up to us. "I shot him with a freaking rocket launcher! That ALWAYS works on the monster in Resident Evil!" Amber exclaimed.

"I guess this is between the dragons now." Alec stated. I looked to see that Spyro and Cynder were actually holding their own pretty well against Malefor, but Malefor wasn't showing any signs of slowing down. However I noticed another problem... little weird vortexes were starting to blink in and out of existance around us. "The hell is going on?!" Alec asked. "I don't know but we might want to be careful." Amber chimed in.

However then Spyro was sent speeding right by us and right to where the missile was. Malefor's eyes brightening upon seeing it, it was like a kid who just got that new toy he always wanted.

"It's over Spyro! When I launch this missile, these humans will wipe themselves right out of existence! Don't you see fighting me is useless?! Cleansing the world is my, OUR destiny! You cannot deny it!" Malefor gloated. He was gonna launch it! Spyro was out cold, Marcus' gunfire might as well have been spitwads for all the damage they were doing, I had to do something!

I hopped right into the a jeep that was next to me. "The hell are you doing kid?!" Alec exclaimed. "Saving the world!" I told him as I started it up. I floored it ready to ram Malefor, I was nuts for what I was planning but I was out of options here. The jeep collided with Malefor, who was smacked right into the nuke which thank god didn't go off, however, something did happen, everything suddenly went white.

When I could finally see again I noticed that I wasn't at the outpost anymore... but some kind of library, and Spyro was right next to me along with Alec, Marcus, Amber, and Erin. "The hell?! Where are we?!" Marcus asked just as confused as everyone else. "In my library." A voice sounded from the darkness, a familiar one.

Then out of the shadows, stepped a dragon, covers in some kind of tarp robe thing, his scales a pale blue, his face old but wise, it was the chronicler, I think, he didn't quite look like how I remembered... however, Spyro knew him by a different name...

"Ignitus?!" Spyro said in shock. "Yes, it's good to see you again young dragon..." Ignitus said, why did I have a feeling Ignitus had monumentally bad news for us?

* * *

**A/N- You thought it was gonna end at the base... didn't you reader? No I have more plans for this tale, but what are they? Well you're just gonna have to wait until the next chapter to find out FOOL! Mewhahahahahaha!**


	13. When Life Gives You Lemons

**Chapter 13: When Life Gives You Lemons**

* * *

_**Chronicler's Library- Unknown Time**_

* * *

I can't believe I forgot about the hole Ignitus became the Chronicler thing. How do you forget something like that? That was a major thing! Granted, I hadn't played Dawn of the Dragon in years, but I remembered that Cynder said "I love you" at the end but forgot that Ignitus, my personal favorite of the guardians, become the chronicler?! I hate my brain sometimes.

"You became the chronicler?" Cynder asked. "Yes Cynder, after I had sacrificed myself in the Belt of Fire, the previous Chronicler chose me as his successor. I had planned on telling you two at some point, if only I could have done this under better circumstances." Ignitus explained. Spyro was still stunned that Ignitus was allot less dead than he thought he was. "Wait what the hell happened back there?! Why are we here?!" Amber exclaimed, clearly not wiling to wait for an explanation. "You wish for an explanation Amber? Very well. Doubtless Spyro has told you of the tares appearing randomly throughout the dragon realms?" Ignitus inquired, we all nodded.

"When Dylan collided with Malefor and the nuclear missile, he unintentionally pushed him into one of these tares." Ignitus explained. "So...we won?" I asked unsure, Ignitus sadly shook his head destroying that tiny shred of hope. "If anything young human, you've made his goal easier." Ignitus explained. Oh come on! I have got to be the worst hero in history! This is the second time in a row I've made an already bad situation even worse! "How so?" Alec asked. "Dylan had sent the nuke with him. Doubtless Malefor will try to use it in the Realm between Realms." Ignitus explained. "Realm between what now?" Erin questioned. "The Realm between Realms, the space that connects all of the realms, you may not know it, but you have all already been there, however briefly." Ignitus explained.

"Why would Malefor detonate the nuke there?" Marcus asked. "The realm between realms was never meant to be inhabited, as a result, it is very delicate, if that bomb were to go off in there, every universe, every parallel, would be set out of balance, nothing would survive." Ignitus explained, oh nice Foutler, in an attempt to save your world, you've screwed every world! This is why you don't get to be the hero!

"Nice one Foutler!" Amber scolded thumping me on the back of the head. "OW!" I whined. "Is there anything we can do?" Alec asked. "Thankfully, Malefor and the missile had been separated, if you can find it before Malefor does, then you can prevent the end of all that is." Ignitus explained. Thank god there was **some** good news here! But wait... he said we went through a... oh no... "So wait... if I sent Malefor through the vortex, does that mean that..." I began. "Yes young Dylan, you are in the Dragon Realms." Ignitus finished, well isn't this just fantastic. Now we had to go on a scavenger hunt for a nuke, while inside a fantasy video game world full of death and evil that never sleeps. Oh this was gonna be fun... someone kill me.

"Y...you where alive... this whole time?" Spyro finally piped in. "Spyro, I know you have allot of questions for me, but we don't have time." Ignitus said. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! Do you know how I felt?! Did you even care at all?! All those nights blaming myself, wondering what I could have done... and you were alive this whole time!" Spyro yelled, I decided to keep my gob shut since I didn't want to make this situation any worse. "Spyro calm yourself! There are more important things at hand than you and I." Ignitus replied. "Of course you'd say that! You had so many more important things to do didn't you? What's it matter that the dragon you trained and bonded with was killing himself with grief?" Spyro replied quite bitterly. "It's not like that Spyro! Of course I cared! I understand you're upset, and I don't blame you, but this is not the time!" Ignitus snapped.

"Spyro I'm sorry I did this to you, you know you were like a son to me, but there are bigger things than us at work here. After this is over, we can discuss this further. But until then I must ask you to set aside your feelings." Ignitus said, Spyro closed his eyes and nodded.

"Sadly you all were separated in the transport, the only reason I am able to communicate with you all is through a shared telepathic vision. So when you awaken, you will have to find one another." Ignitus explained. Well didn't this just make things better! Malefor was gonna nuke reality itself, Spyro was pissed off, and now I was going to be stuck god knows where alone! "I will assist you in any way I can. However most will be up to you to find out." Ignitus said, and with that I woke up.

I was in some kind of forest, tied to a pole, well this adventure was off to an AWESOME start! "The hell?! Hey! What's going on?!" I questioned. Then I got a better look at where I was, or rather, who I was surrounded by, bipedal cheetahs, I was in the cheetah village wasn't I? "So... our mystery creature awakens." A voice sounded, suddenly an orange cheetah walked into view, he was in some kind of red cape thing, and had a mean scar over one of his eyes, this was Cheif Prowlus wasn't it? A.K.A Captain paranoia. I was so gonna die wasn't I?

"You have nothing to say for yourself creature? Just what are you anyway? A leftover creation of Malefor's no doubt!" Prowlus said as he circled around me like a wolf. "Dude I can explain I... actually I don't think I can..." I admitted, yeah that's not helping Foutler, this dude is itching for you to give him an excuse to kill you! "And why is that? Because you were looking to kill my people? Just like your twisted creator!" Prowlus accused. "Dude I'm not a creation of Malefor's!" I insisted, I could tell just by the look on Prowlus' fuzzy face that he didn't but a word of what I said.

"Perhaps he speaks the truth Prowlus." Another voice rang out from the distance, another cheetah stepped forward. This one in robes of some kind, his face hidden under a hood, he had a bow strapped to his back along with a quiver of arrows, his fur was lighter in color than Prowlus' with spots here and there. Please let this be who I think it is...

"Stay out of this Hunter! This creature is one of evil! I can tell!" Prowlus said. "Dude I'm not evil! I swear! I'm just a dumb teenager who got roped into an adventure by a purple dragon okay!" I hastily explained. I saw Hunters eyes widen when I mentioned the purple dragon. "You've seen Spyro?!" Hunter asked me. "Yeah... It's a very long and stupid story." I said, oh man, thank goodness someone was believing me, now maybe they could untie me and...

"Surely you don't believe this creatures lies! Perhaps he is the one who kidnapped the purple dragon!" Prowlus accused, goddammit! So close... but yet so far. "And the guardians as well Prowlus? He who can't even break the bonds you put him in? Don't be absurd." Hunter said. "We know nothing of this creature! Who knows what power he holds!" Prowlus snapped. Why did he think I was so evil? Is it because I'm wearing black? Or is it because I just so happen to be a primate like the apes? "Look, just let me go man, I didn't do anything!" I pleaded. Hunter gave Prowlus a glare before going to undo the ropes.

"ARE YOU MAD?!" Prowlus objected. "No I'm just not paranoid." Hunter stated plainly. "Besides, if he speaks the truth, then he can help me find where the dragons had vanished to." Hunter added, yeah that may be a bit more complicated than he thought.

After we finally got Prowlus to let me leave, me and Hunter made our way to Warfang, why Warfang? It was a better place to start than any. I took the time it took to get there to explain the situation to Hunter, who thankfully believed me. "So that's where they disappeared to, it explains why a creature like you wound up here, your kind isn't exactly common in this realm." Hunter said, how ironic was this? In a world full of anthropomorphic animals, dragons, and other such things, I was the one who was the freak.

"So this "Nuclear Missile" you know what it looks like?" Hunter asked, oh dear, explaining a nuke to an anthropomorphic cat who lived in a medieval fantasy world. "It's basically a giant metal round pointy thing, you'll know it when you see it." I tried my best to explain. "But what do we do with it when we find it?" Hunter asked, that was a good question! What DO we do with it when we find it? Hide it under a pile of leaves and pray Malefor doesn't find it? "I wish I knew, those things aren't hard to set off, and if it is, well everything unfortunate enough to be within it's blast radius will die horribly." I explained. "Why would you create such a weapon? Isn't it a bit... much?" Hunter asked, well yeah I wasn't going to argue that a nuclear bomb wasn't overkill.

"They're more to prevent wars than anything, because no ones gonna pick a fight with someone who can wipe out your whole city with one missile." I explained. "That actually makes sense. Using intimidation to prevent conflict." Hunter stated. Well I'm glad that he approves. "So... how is Spyro? Is he well?" Hunter asked. "More or less, he and Cynder hooked up." I started to explain, Hunter seemed surpised by this. "Really? Well that's good for them, but what did you mean by "more or less"? Hunter asked. "He also just found out Ignitus became the Chronicler." I told him.

Hunter was surprised by this as well, but he seemed to understand why Spyro would be upset by this. "You think he will recover?" Hunter asked. "I hope so...

for his sake." I replied.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

* * *

You know, I was prepared for allot of things today. Gunfire, fire breath, but not trekking through a forest alone covered in sweat and lord knows what else! "I hate this! All of it! Stupid Zack and his stupid friends with their stupid f***ing dragons! GRRR!" I complained as I continued through the stupid forest. How did I ever let Erin talk me into this? I could have said no! Anyone would have! But no, I didn't want to take my stupid French test and now here I am.

And then I found some kind of entrance to some kind of city. "Oh thank god! Civilization! It's so beautiful." I said thrilled that I wouldn't be trudging through a forest anymore. I walked along the wall hoping I'd find a door or something. However suddenly I heard someone shout something along the lines of "Ape" and freaking sith lightening shot at me!

I yelped as I barely dodged the shot. A yellow electric dragon landed in front of me, unfortunately for me it wasn't Volteer, this one was allot younger, mid twenties if I were to hazard a guess. "If you think you will gain access to the dragon city of Warfang you are gravely mistaken ape! You and your ilk have no place here!" He barked at me. Oh come on! This is so not fair! I don't even look like an ape! "Dude I'm not an ape! I'm trying to stop the end of the world here! So could you do me a favor and please not shoot lightening at me?" I asked, and just to be an ass he did exactly that, this time just barely missing my feet.

"I know an ape when I see one! You can't fool me!" He barked. What is this guy's damage? I'm not an ape! However it was clear thunder jerk here wasn't going to listen to me, so I did what anyone would do in this situation, run away like the house was on fire. Yeah not my best move because lightening butt was on me in seconds, apparently dragons are allot faster than humans. "Nice try ape! Prepare to die you vile creature!" The dragon bellowed as he prepared the death blow.

"STOP!" I heard a voice call out. I looked to see Cynder run in. "She's with me!" Cynder explained, however the dragon still refused to let me up. "HA! So says the former Terror of the Skies!" He snarled. Dude really?! "You wouldn't be standing here right now if it wasn't for me and Spyro! So you'd better show me respect! This human is a friend and if you have a problem with that I'll fight you right now!" Cynder threatened. I had learned a while ago that Cynder is not a dragoness you say no to. Not if you want to keep your limbs.

The dragon relented and let me up. "You alright Amber?" She asked. "Yeah, no thanks to Thunder-Jerk here!" I said bitterly. "You should watch your tongue human! You're lucky I'm letting you live!" the dragon snarled before flying off. "Good to see these dragons are so welcoming of tourists." I said sarcastically. "You wouldn't have happened to run into any of the others have you?" Cynder asked me. I shook my head no. I was kinda hoping she had found someone but alas, it was just us. "We should head into the dragon temple, there might be something there that can help us." Cynder suggested, since I knew didily about this world I went along.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

* * *

I signed up for the army to serve my country, but yet here I am in a swamp in a fantasy world trying to find a nuke so a dragon can't use it to destroy the world! "To think today started out so normally." I said to myself. I tried to use my radio hoping I could at least contact Marcus, but of course it didn't work, why would it?

**Ribbit!**

The hell? Was that a frog? Then suddenly some kind of tongue latched onto my back and started to drag me across the swampy marsh. "Sh**!" I cursed as I reached for my combat knife. I looked to see what was dragging me to find some kind of bizarre plant of all things. What the hell was that thing?!

Didn't matter really, as I managed to cut the tongue and shoot the damn thing, killing it. "I don't even want to know." I said to myself. I needed to find out where in the hell I even was.

However I found something else, it was the nuke! Goddamn! It was still in one piece thank god, lying there in the marsh. "Finally something goes right!" I said looking the missile over, now the problem was moving it, this thing was heavy as hell and I didn't exactly have the equipment to handle it. Maybe there was another dragon nearby that'd be willing to help, I'm sure if I told him or her what was going on or even mentioned Malefor's name they'd be willing to help out. But I couldn't leave the bomb here in case Malefor came flying by.

So I decided to sit here and wait... and pray whoever found me wasn't Malefor.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

* * *

It took us a while to reach Warfang, the place was huge! Well to be fair, it was a **dragon** city so to a small squishy human like me it would seem larger than life. Of course being a human in a world were we don't exist of course earned me the confused or terrified eye of every mole, cheetah, and dragon we passed but I guess they knew who Hunter was because they didn't jump me or anything.

"I seem to be attracting allot of attention." I said. "They've never seen a creature like you before Dylan, of course they're going to stare." Hunter pointed out, yeah ask a stupid question. Hunter had suggested heading for the dragon temple, he believed we'd find something there to help us, I don't know what though but whatever, he was the guy from this world I wasn't going to question things.

We entered the temple, which like everything else was amazing to my dumb human brain. However we weren't alone in here, in the entrance to the temple a statue sat in the middle, of a certain dragon, it was a memorial to Ignitus. And right there staring at it was Spyro, clearly still upset.

"Spyro!" Hunter called but if Spyro heard him he didn't show it. I slowly approached the little dragon. "Spyro? You okay dude?" I asked. He turned to look at me, tears in his eyes. "Why didn't he just tell me? I spent so long thinking he died because of me, only to learn he had been the chronicler this whole time!" Spyro said, I put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure he had a reason Spyro." I told him.

Spyro shook his head. "What reason could he have?! He knew I was hurt! He had to! But he did nothing to spare my feelings!" Spyro lashed out. "How would you feel? If it turned out your dad had been alive all this time?! And he didn't feel it was necessary to tell you this?!" Spyro added. I got that he was hurt, but he didn't need to bring my father into this.

"Spyro please, we just want to help you, you know better than any of us that Ignitus wouldn't have done this to you without good reason." Hunter said, Spyro paused for a minute, but looked at me. "I don't know what I'm supposed to feel, part of me hates him for putting me through this, but part of me is so happy he's alive! I'm so confused!" Spyro said. "I don't know, but right now, we have important things to do, I'm sure whatever reason he had for not telling you sooner, it's a good one." I said to him. Spyro gave us a little smile. "Thanks guys..." He said.

"Dylan! Spyro!" I heard Amber call from a distance. She came running up to us, Cynder following close behind. "Spyro? Are you okay?" Cynder asked. "Y...yeah...I'm okay." Spyro said. Cynder gave him a loving nuzzle to comfort him.

Amber jumped when she saw Hunter. "Uhh Dylan? Who's Chester Cheetah over here?" She asked. "Chester Cheetah?" Hunter repeated confused. I waved it off. "Amber this is Hunter, Hunter Amber." I introduced. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Hunter said. "Yeah..." Amber replied.

"So what now?" Amber asked. "I don't know, we rummage the place for anything that can help us I guess." I said. "We need a map, I'm sure Volteer has plenty." Hunter suggested.

So we agreed, I just hope we found that missile before Malefor does... and that Erin, Marcus, Alec, and Sparx were all okay.

* * *

**A/N- I know, I know, I said at the beginning that everyone does the "Letz go to the dragon realms Lolz" thing, but I thought there should be more at stake than just one world and this was the best way I could come up with for that to happen.**

**Don't worry, the guardians and Zack haven't vanished off the face of this story, I'll get them involved again, somehow.**

**You know, I keep forgetting Sparx is in this story, I'm honestly not doing this on purpose I just keep forgetting about him! Poor Sparx, first he keeps getting recast every game and now this...**


	14. Worlds In Chaos

**Chapter 14: Worlds In Chaos**

* * *

_**Fort Jacob's Testing Field- 2:20 PM**_

* * *

It was eerie, how everything had just... stopped, all that chaos and then... silence, something was up, something bad. I could feel it in my gut. The guardians seemed to share my uneasy feeling, as they just stared off towards the base.

"Something is wrong... it shouldn't be this quiet." Terrador said. "You don't think they're... dead... do you?" I asked, not entirely sure if I wanted to hear the answer. "No... if they were, Malefor would have launched the missile by now." Terrador said. "Surely if our friends had won we would be seeing them by now!" Cyril pointed out.

However suddenly the eerie silence was broken, a weird distortion appeared not too far from us, it was like the world itself was glitching or something, then suddenly a patch of grass randomly appeared where the distortion had been. "Uhh, is that normal in your world?" Cyril asked. "No..." I squeaked. Volteer approached the newly formed patch of grass and examined it, his eyes suddenly went wide with realization. "Oh dear... it seems that the tares meant something far worse than I had originally theorized..." Volteer began.

"What do you mean?" I asked, Volteer looked to us with a grave expression. "The realms, they're merging." Volteer said. Wait, merging? As in, Spyro's world and ours were mixing together like a cocktail? "That's... bad right?" I asked. "Very, who knows what damage this could cause! If this is left unchecked, then Malefor will be the least of our worries!" Volteer said, why did he have to say that? Why couldn't it just be as simple as 'stop the badguy and save the world'? Now our worlds were mixing together!

* * *

_**Warfang- 2:30 PM**_

* * *

Of course there was nothing here that was useful, why would there be? That wouldn't be nearly as aggravating! We had to find that missile before Malefor did, or else everything that ever existed was screwed! However, things were about to get allot worse. Suddenly a weird sort of distortion popped up, and soon it was replaced by... a basket ball hoop? Yeah a basket ball hoop of all things just suddenly popped up in the dragon temple with a little bit of the blacktop I assumed it was originally standing in appearing around it. "What is that thing?" Hunter asked. "A... basketball hoop." I said in disbelief. "What the hell is a basketball hoop doing here?!" Amber asked completely confused.

Suddenly we heard a bunch of panicked screams coming from outside the temple, we all rushed out to see what was going on and what we saw... oh god... there were tons of bizarre things from back home suddenly popping up all over the place! Buildings, cars, statues, and all kinds of other things just appearing in random spots all over the city. The citizens of Warfang were panicked into a frenzy, running to and fro like Godzilla was attacking. "Not good..." I said as I watched the pandemonium unfold.

"Dylan, that stuff looks allot like the things from your world!" Spyro said, no really? I hadn't noticed! None of us could seem to make heads or tails of what the hell was going on here, it was like someone was copy pasting pieces of our world and drag dropping them onto Warfang, however as if things weren't bad already, it seemed that said buildings had brought the people inside them along for the ride as they funneled out of the buildings and joined the people of Warfang in their mass hysteria. "This is insane! What is going on?!" Hunter exclaimed, man wasn't that the million dollar question!

Suddenly a large shadow appeared from behind us, I turned to see that it was Ignitus, he had a panicked expression on his face, I had a feeling he knew what was happening and it wasn't good. "Igniuts! What the hell is going on?!" I asked. "It appears our situation is far more dire than I had anticipated, the realms stability has weakened to the point where they are becoming one." Ignitus explained. We all just stared in disbelief, merging? How? Why? "I'm afraid our search for the missile has become far more urgent. With the realms in such a weakened state, it will be far easier for Malefor to gain access to the Realm between Realms!" Ignitus explained, oh that is just not fair! Why does it always have to get **easier** for the bad guy?! Does the universe just not want to exist anymore?

"What do we do?!" Amber asked. "The plan hasn't changed, you must find the missile, and dispose of it, with any luck the realms should repair themselves in time." Ignitus explained. Oh goody, we had to look for our missile while the world was going to hell! I remember when my life was normal, those were good times. "I'm going to see what I can do to stabilize the realms, you all must go and find that missile!" Ignitus said before flying off, yeah we'll do that.

We rushed through the city, dodging panicked civilians left and right, yeah they really weren't helping, then again I couldn't blame them for losing it, I mean come on, tell me you wouldn't if you were in the middle of a world merger and had no clue what the hell was going on! "We don't even know where to start!" Amber said as we left the city. "Well we'll have to figure it out!" Cynder responded.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

* * *

I was making good progress today! I had managed to find both Sparx and Marcus on my travels! We were in some kind of swamp, which Sparx said was where he and Spyro had grown up, I guess the universe was a big fan of irony. However our lucky streak continued when we found Alec, and better yet, the nuke! Damn I'm good!

"Guys!" Alec greeted as we gathered. "Whoa you found the nuke thing! Not bad solider boy!" Sparx commented. "Yeah but the problem is there's no way in hell we're going to be able to move it." Alec said, well at least we found it before Malefor! That counts for something right? "So what do we do now?" I asked. "I don't know Erin, we stay here and hope the others find us I guess." Alec replied, aw man I hated waiting!

But then suddenly weird things began randomly appearing out of nowhere, a vending machine, a gas station, and other things that clearly didn't belong here. "What the hell?!" Marcus exclaimed. However, one thing that appeared was actually not such a bad thing, it was a fork lift. "Hey! Can we use this to carry the nuke?" I asked. "It's better than nothing." Alec said as he hopped in.

Alec drove the forklift towards the missile, and carefully lifted it from it's place. "At least we can move it now." Alec said. We all then trudged along side Alec and the forklift, Alec being careful the missile didn't roll off the forklift. "Do we even know what we're gonna do with this thing?" Marcus asked. "We're gonna take it somewhere unpopulated, and detonate it. Malefor can't use it if it's already destroyed." Alec said. "Any way you can do that without getting us killed?" Sparx asked. "It has a timer on it Sparx, we should be able to destroy it safely without getting ourselves killed." Alec explained.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

* * *

Me and the guardians had gone back to Dylan's car, I turned on the radio to check to see if the media had anymore insight on what was happening. "We have reports in that several buildings, homes, and other things have all disappeared suddenly, being replaced by bizarre structures and patches of forestry. Citizens are advised to evacuate the city and to head to the nearest safe zone." The news anchor explained. "Scientists are baffled by this phenomena and citizens are terrified that they will be this anomaly's next victims. This is Kathrine Harris, NHBX 99.3 News, and we will keep you updated as the situation unfolds." The anchor finished.

"This is bad, those people have to be being dumped into the Dragon Realms!" I said. "By the ancestors... who knows what kind of mass panic is ensuing in Warfang..." Terrador stated. I could just picture a bunch of terrified and confused office workers running around in Spyro's world, and who knows how the denizens of Warfang are taking this!

"This just in, I'm getting word that Police are reporting strange creatures have began appearing from the anomalies, police are doing their best to contain these bizarre creatures. Reports say among these creatures are: bipedal moles, cheetahs, and most disturbing of all, dragons! Citizens are advised to avoid these creatures at all costs, for they have not determined if they are hostile or not." The anchor said. "We have to go to the city! These humans have no idea what they're doing!" Cyril said, I agreed, there was no way in hell the NHPD was going to be able to contain a boatload of terrified and confused dragons!

I got in the car and started it up, driving without a license was a bad idea, but when the world was ending driving without a license was the least of my worries! The weather had decided to take a turn for the worse as it began to downpour, great now I had to worry about hydroplaning too! I could see in the side mirror that the guardians were flying closely behind.

I pulled into the city and it was exactly what I'd expected, there were random bits of Spyro's world plopped here and there, looters in the streets taking everything they could carry, police either capturing said looters, or trying to contain the creatures from Spyro's world, said creatures all huddled in a corner like livestock as the cops formed a barricade around them.

"You can't do this to us! What gives you the right!" One of the dragons protested. The cops said nothing and continued to create a perimeter. Yeah it was pretty obvious the creatures from Warfang weren't very thrilled with the NHPD right now.

* * *

The human city was in chaos, and human law enforcement was trying their best to contain it, but this situation was far too much for them to handle, I saw the citizens of Warfang being gathered together, I didn't blame the humans for fearing them, they were unfamiliar with our world or it's denizens. However the dragons, moles, and cheetahs were restless, unwilling to cooperate with the humans. One dragon, a fire dragon from the looks of it, was absolutely livid. "Damn you! My son's out there!" He cried as the humans readied their weapons.

I had to step in. I flew down to the streets below, the human law enforcement rushing to try to carrell me in with the rest of the misplaced denizens of Warfang. "It's the guardians! Oh thank the ancestors they've come to help us!" One of the dragons cheered. I turned my attention to the law enforcement officers, who were still trying to usher me into the group. "Alright come on big guy... we aren't gonna hurt you... we just need you to go join your little friends alright.." One said, what was I? Some dumb animal? "You should watch how you speak to a guardian dragon human." I warned him. The police then jumped, as if not expecting me to be able to talk. "These creatures are no threat to you're people officers, there is far more going on here then you understand." I told them.

"Dispatch, this is Officer Rodgers! We've got another dragon! A big one! And he's not cooperating! Requesting back up!" Another said talking into some kind of device. "Officers I promise you I mean you nor you're people any harm! However I fear you are only making this situation worse than it already is!" I said, the officers didn't seem to be willing to listen, as they just pointed their weapons at me.

Then I felt something sharp pierce my underbelly. Before I could say more I was suddenly electrocuted. Normally I would be able to take such an attack in stride, but the injuries I sustained from my battle with Malefor had made the pain all the more worse, I buckled and fell to the wet pavement.

* * *

Holey hell! They just tazed Terrador! And he fell over like a ton of bricks! I rushed out of the car, I might be risking getting arrested or shot but I had to at least try. "Wait!" I shouted stepping in front of the fallen earth guardian. "Get away from that thing kid! Don't make me taze you too!" The cop warned me. "He was telling the truth dude! He just wants to help!" I pleaded, I was so going to get tazed. "He speaks the truth human! Lay down your weapons we mean you no harm." I heard Cyril sound from behind me. "Terrador are you alright?" Volteer asked Terrador. "Why does everything look blue?" Terrador asked semi-conscious.

"Last warning kid! On your knees and hands behind your head! DO IT!" The cop barked at me, not wanting to get shot I complied. However Cyril stepped between me and the cop who I assumed was going to cuff me. "You will not harm a hair on this boys head human! Or I will freeze you solid where you stand!" Cyril warned with a growl. The cop backing off in fear. "Now then, if you primates are done pointing guns we'd like to explain what it is that's happening." Cyril said calmly. The cops just stood there, not sure what to make of this.

Suddenly one shot Cyril right in the shoulder. "OW! Who shot that?! Who dares fire upon the great ice guardian?! Come on now! Fess up!" Cyril demanded, seemingly far more annoyed by the gunshot than hurt by it. Of course none of the cops confessed to shooting at the ten foot tall ice dragon. "Fine then, whoever it was best not do it again or I won't be nearly as merciful!" Cyril threatened. Man, Cyril would make one lousy hostage negotiator...

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

* * *

Me and the others spent god knows how long combing the forest looking for that missile, I could only imagine how bad things must have been back home, no doubt the city had worked itself into a frenzy over the merger. I just hoped that Zack and the guardians were alright. And what about Mom? She was still at home, at least I hope she was. Oh god I couldn't imagine what I'd do if she wound up here! No... no don't think like that Foutler, gotta focus on finding the nuke!

However, soon we found something, a bad something. We found Erin, Marcus, and Alec out on the forest floor near an overturned forklift of all things, Sparx instantly zipped over to us when he saw us. "GUYS! GUYS! Malefor has the missile!" Sparx yelled in a frantic panic. "Sparx... SPARX! Calm down! What happened?" Spyro told his brother, who did as he asked. "Alec found the missile, and we were going to find a safe spot to blow it up, when suddenly Malefor swooped in out of nowhere and snatched it! Alec and the others tried to stop him but you can see how well that went." Sparx explained. "Are they okay?" Amber asked. "Yeah.. they're fine, but Malefor has the bomb!" Sparx said.

"Where do you think he'd take it?" I asked, everyone thought for a moment. "Where the merger is the strongest, that has to be where he can access the realm between realms." Spyro said. "Yeah but the question is, where is that?" Cynder asked. Well we had better find that out quick, before Malefor decides to nuke reality...

* * *

**A/N- Where has Malefor taken the missile? Can our heroes stop him before he blows up reality itself?! Can I possibly make this story any more ridiculous if I tried?! Stay tuned! Same Foowd time, same Foowd... erm... story... or something... yeah this joke is dead *Pulls joke abort lever***


	15. Adventures In Rockclimbing

**Chapter 15: Adventures in Rockclimbing**

* * *

_**Warfang- 2:42 PM**_

* * *

So we all went back to Warfang feeling like crap, we had the nuke, and Malefor just swooped in and took it like the last cheesy puff in the snack bowl! And of course we had no clue where he took the damn thing! This day was just a never ending spiral of misery.

And then we actually **got** to Warfang! And it was in chaos! Apparently while we where away the city had gotten some new buildings from back home, and the citizens were rioting on opposite sides, humans on one side, and everything else on the other, because of course when the world is ending a riot always solves the problem. "The people of your world seem to be quite restless." Hunter said, he didn't know the half of it. However, why where the folks of Warfang rioting? I guess they thought the humans were the ones doing this, and vise versa.

"We have to stop this! They're gonna kill each other!" Cynder exclaimed. Cynder was right, this was one squished human or punched mole away from becoming a mosh pit. But how were we gonna get either side to listen? Let alone **both**? However I think Spyro knew because he flew right into the city and perched himself on a statue that had appeared from our world.

* * *

I had to calm these people down! Fighting was only going to make this worse, I could hear all of the creatures here yelling at one another. "You apes have no place in this city! Who the hell do you think you are?!" A mole yelled. "We didn't do anything! What about you guys abducting us from our city?!" A human yelled back. "Oh don't you blame this on us primate!" The mole yelled back, the human then undid his tie and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. "You looking for an ass kicking mole boy?!" He challenged. "Bring it on furless!" The mole yelled back, I had to stop this before it began! "ENOUGH!" I yelled as loud as my lungs would allow, it worked as I got the attention of every human and other creature in the city.

"Everyone needs to calm down! Neither side is to blame for this!" I explained. "Why the hell should we believe you?" A human sounded. "That's the purple dragon of legend you're speaking to human! Show some respect!" A dragon chastised him. "Aww, looks like I left my give-a-damn at home!" The human replied sarcastically. This was going to be allot harder than I thought. "Listen! I promise you I'll find a way to return you humans to your homes and set everything right but starting fights isn't going to help anyone!" I yelled. The humans didn't seem convinced, granted, to them I was just another dragon, and they had no real reason to listen to me. And they just went right back to arguing with the citizens of Warfang.

Suddenly Marcus fired his pistol into the air getting everyone's attention. "HEY! Maybe instead of yelling at each other you kids can actually try paying attention to the kid! He knows a hell of allot more about this than you do!" Marcus said, hopefully the humans will be more willing to listen to another human. "Listen! Our worlds are merging into one, that's why the humans are here, we can fix this but not if you guys are going at one another like rabid animals! The Dark Master Malefor has returned, and he plans on using a missile from the human world to destroy all of reality! If we work together, we can stop him! I need you guys to look for where the merger is strongest, a place where the tares are more frequent!" I explained. The crowd just sort of talked among themselves, debating if they should listen to me or not. "Why should we believe you?" One human sounded. "Look at where you are! Look around at what's going on! Do you really think this isn't a bad thing?" I asked him. He didn't have anything more to say.

"Alright folks, I want everyone to start looking around for anything that looks like a distortion or other odd phenomena! And if any of you see a large dragon with a missile give us a holler! Bring any information you get to the dragon temple, it's that big building over yonder for those who aren't local. LET'S MOVE IT PEOPLE!" Marcus ordered, and with that they began their search. "Thanks for your help Marcus." I said as I climbed down. "Don't mention it kid. Part of being in the army is getting angry people to do things that need to get done." Marcus explained.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

* * *

Cyril finally managed to explain what's going on to the cops who, to their credit, seemed to listen, I guess with buildings vanishing and dragons running around the city they'd be willing to believe just about anything. However now we had the problem of the Warfang citizens going nuts. "Tell them to let us go! We didn't do anything!" One dragon said. "That may not be a good idea, this city is worked into a frenzy, full of humans terrified and confused, doubtless they'd attack you on sight, I believe for your safety you should stay clear of the humans." Terrador explained. "But...my son! He's out there somewhere!" The dragon pleaded. "We will find you son, but you need to calm yourself." Terrador stated.

The dragon managed to calm down, far more willing to trust the guardians than the police, given the welcome the boys in blue gave them I don't blame them. We started gathering the other Warfang folks and bringing them back to the others. It was a good thing too as a few of them had been being attacked by frightened humans when we found them.

However, the merger was getting worse, more and more of New Harmony was being replaced with bits and pieces of the Dragon Realms. And where the hell did Dylan and the others go? I hadn't seen hide or hair of any of them since they went into the base. Aw man I hope they weren't dead! However, suddenly a very large mountain of evil rose right from the earth. "What the hell?" I said to myself as I looked upon it. Then a vortex of purple energy shot right out of it and into the sky.

"Uhh... what is that?" I asked hoping one of the guardians would know. "I have no idea..." Terrador said. Well it was worth a shot.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

* * *

No sooner did our search begin then suddenly an evil doom mountain erupted right out of the ground and shot a purple energy vortex right into the sky. "You think that's it?" Marcus asked me. No it's the WWE bringing the next episode of RAW to Warfang, what do you think it is dimwit?! This couldn't be more obvious if Malefor put up a neon sign that said "This is my evil lair! Come stop me you morons!". "Yeah I think that might be where he's at." I said.

"Well I guess we can consider ourselves lucky Malefor thinks subtly is for squares." Amber said reflecting my exact thoughts on this subject. "So... what do you want to do?" I asked Spyro, he _was_ the purple dragon after all, and it was fair to say that he knew more about fighting this tool than most of us. "I don't know, Malefor might be expecting us to try to storm in. We should go about this more intelligently." Spyro said, well now that I think of it maybe Malefor did want us to go in guns blazing.

However if there was any doubt left that this was Malefor's new crib it was completely dashed bay Malefor himself flying out from the purple energy beam and circling around it like a vulture. "What the hell is he doing?" I asked. "He's challenging us." Spyro said simply, of course he was, why wouldn't he be? Dude was mega arrogant, and he didn't try to hide it either. He's basically like 'come on you bastards, you can't take me and you know it!' What an asshole.

"I say if he wants a fight we should give it to him!" Marcus said with confidence. We all silently agreed, while thinking about his was the smart decision, it was clear the more time we wasted gave Malefor more time to nuke the space time continuum. However we had a slight complication, this mountain was HUGE, we were gonna be doing some serious climbing before we got to the top of Mt. Jerkwad here. I could just picture Malefor laughing his ass off as we tried to climb his stupid mountain.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

* * *

It seemed that my guess that Malefor was responsible for this new mountain my more accurate than I would have hoped. As I saw Malefor circling the mountain for some reason. "We're gonna have to climb that thing aren't we?" I asked. "We? You're the only one without wings here." Cyril scoffed. Aw man, my arms weren't meant for rock climbing, especially not without the proper equipment. But since Dylan and the others where nowhere in sight it looked like it was on me and the guardians to finish this thing so up I go.

And of course non of the guardians were willing to give me a lift, saying that flying in would be too obvious and it was better for us to scale the mountain the old fashion way, but I think they're only saying that because they think I'm being a whiny wimp for not wanting to do physical work.

So I began my ascent. Thankfully the rocks were formed in such a way that it was easy for me to scale. Although my geeky underdeveloped muscles didn't take too kindly to the physical exercise being forced upon them. Making the climb even more painful than it would be normally. "Don't worry Zachery! If you fall we will catch you! Just keep climbing and try not to look down!" Terrador called to me, yeah remind me that I can fall off at any time! You're not helping Terrador!

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

* * *

I've never been rock climbing before, so this was a new experience for me, the rocks of the mountain were kinda loose and a tad pointy, definitely not ideal for rock climbing. But then again I'm sure Malefor intended it to be that way, because he's an ass like that. Spyro and Cynder had wings, so falling off wasn't a concern for them, but for me and the rest of us flightless two leggers, it was a bit of a concern. I could see that Amber had better luck with this than I was, she was way ahead of the rest of us. "Dude! When did you learn to climb so fast?" I asked her. "Rock climbing is a hobby of mine! Maybe if we all survive I can take you guys sometime!" Amber called back. "Sounds like a plan!" I replied.

I looked down to see that me and Amber had a good lead over everyone else, Hunter was pretty close, but since he was a cheetah I doubt climbing was a foreign concept to him. He was followed closely behind by Alec and Marcus, who being in the Army one could expect them to also be pretty well versed in climbing, and bringing up the rear was Erin who clearly had no clue what she was doing.

**AHH!**

I whipped my head around the second I heard the yell to see that Amber had lost her grip and was falling. Thinking quickly I managed to grab her arm at the last second, the weight and force of her descent wrenching my arm against the rocks which hurt like hell. "Don't let go!" Amber said as she tried to get her footing. "Wasn't planning on it!" I winced. I could feel the rock I was holding onto loosening up, oh man we were both gonna fall! How lame is that? We come this far only to die on our way to the big bad. Worst heroes EVER. However we were robbed of our inevitable Darwin Award by Hunter managing to catch up to us and help me get Amber onto more stable rocks.

"You alright?" I asked Amber. "Nothing hurt but my pride, thanks to you." Amber said, we looked right into each others eyes for I don't know how long until Sparx flew right between us. "Uhh, in case you two love birds forgot, we have an evil mountain to climb here!" Sparx said before flying off. "WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" Me and Amber shouted in unison. "Uh-huh suuuure you're not." Sparx replied.

I shook off Sparx's teasing and continued to climb. My arms were aching like mad from all of the physical exertion. But I couldn't stop, not now, not when we were so close, there was nowhere to hide this time Malefor! We were ending his ass right here and right now! Just as soon as we finish climbing of course...

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

* * *

How big is this thing?! It feels like I've been climbing for hours! Every time I think I'm close to the top there's just more rock to climb! Why couldn't he have just created a nice set of stairs? At least then I didn't have the ever-present threat of losing my grip and falling to my death looming over my head! "Agh! My arms can't take much more!" I complained. "Now now don't be fussy about it you're almost there boy!" Cyril said, easy for him to say! He has actual muscles **and** he can fly! What do I have? NOTHING!

And what the hell was I gonna do when I got there?! Try to take him on in a fist fight? Dude takes craps bigger than me! I can barely fight off the jocks at school! Let alone a giant dragon of death that just won't die! Seriously why didn't the Ancestors just kill him? Aren't they like the literal gods of the Dragon Realms? If they couldn't kill the bastard what makes me think I have a shot?

Well someone has to I guess, better to die horribly trying to stop him than to die horribly sitting on my ass sucking my thumb. My only hope was that at least Spyro was still alive and waiting for me at the top to lend a hand, hell Cynder would suffice. I didn't want to even consider that any of my friends where dead but I couldn't deny it was a possibility. Man was I screwed if that was true, even if against all probability I _did_ win what would be the point if everyone I knew and cared about was dead?

No no, must stay positive, must not give into the fear, fear is the mind killer! Through strength I will persevere and through perseverance I shall overcome! Oh god I'm so screwed aren't I?

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

* * *

The top was coming into view! I could see it from where I was! Oh sweet merciful crap I could finally stop climbing! I pulled myself onto the top of the peak. I looked to see how high up I was, and boy, was I ever high up! I could see all of the dragon realms from up here, and a little of New Harmony I think. Suddenly a hand reached up on the other side, after a few seconds I saw it was Zack! I had been wondering what happened to him and the guardians! I rushed to help him up, boy did he seem relived to see me!

"Dylan! What happened back there? Where the hell have you been?!" Zack asked as I got him onto the peak. "The dragon realms apparently, how about you?" I asked. "I was still back at the base! The city is out of control man! Pieces of the dragon realms have been popping up everywhere!" Zack said. "Yeah, bits of New Harmony have been popping up in Warfang too." I told him.

It wasn't long before everyone managed to reach the top, however we didn't have time to catch up since the universe was in jeopardy and all. "So... what now?" I asked. "This vortex must lead to the realm between realms. I guess we go through." Spyro said, well yeah that seemed pretty obvious, but I don't know, part of me was pretty hesitant. But I kinda had to get over that and quick, because everyone was going to die if I didn't.

However we were then joined by another dragon, it was Ignitus again, of course Zack and the guardians were floored by seeing the fire guardian swoop in, all decked out in his chronicler threads. "Ignitus? What's up?" I asked. "I've looked over the vortex before you arrived, it's not a very strong one, it seems Malefor didn't want many people following him inside." Ignitus explained, you know he really was the dispenser of bad news wasn't he? "What does that mean exactly?" Spyro asked. "The vortex is weak, only one dragon and possibly a human can go through it before it breaks down. I'm afraid the rest of you will have to sit this one out." Ignitus stated.

"What?! Dude you mean we spent all that time climbing for nothing?!" Zack exclaimed. "Well I wouldn't put it quite like that but yes. Unless you want to have bits and pieces of your body scattered all over the multiverse." Ignitus said. Zack shut up after that, yeah can't say I really blame him.

Of course, we all knew Spyro had to go, he was the chosen special magic dragon after all. But only a human could go with him, seemed oddly convenient to me but dragons were allot more powerful than humans so it made some sense at least. "Spyro I know that you will be the dragon to go in, however you must choose which of your new human friends you trust to accompany you through the realm between realms." Ignitus said, Spyro thought for a moment, and then of course, he looked at me.

"It only seems right, it started with the two of us, and that's how it should end." Spyro said, why me? Marcus and Alec had military training and GUNS but no, let's go with the noodle armed skateboarder who can't fight to save his life! This can't **possibly** go wrong! "I had a feeling you'd say that Spyro. Very well, Spyro, Dylan, the fates of both your worlds rest on your shoulders, may the ancestors guide you both to victory." Ignitus said.

Spyro approached Cynder, she had a sad look on her face, as if she doubted Spyro would make it. "I want to go with you Spyro, I really do." Cynder said. "I know, but this is the way it has to be, I'll come back, I promise, and then we can be together for as long as we like." Spyro reassured her. Cynder gave Spyro a kiss on the cheek. "Go get him hero." Cynder said.

Amber then came face to face with me. "I never got the chance to thank you for saving my life back there." Amber said. "Well I would be a lousy friend if I let you drop to your death." I admitted. She then put a finger to my lips shushing me. "Don't get yourself killed in there okay?" Amber said. "I'll do my best." I told her. She then gave me a friendly hug.

"You ready?" Spyro asked me. "Ready as I'll ever be." I told him. We both approached the vortex, both of us knowing full well this could be the last time we ever see our friends. But this was a fight we couldn't afford to lose, and we were going for it all. "Good luck my friends, may the ancestors look after you... may they look after us all." Ignitus said before we left.

Somehow I knew he'd say that eventually, it was like his catchphrase or something. We stepped into the vortex of doom and were quickly beamed up. We were about to go toe to toe with the Dark Master for the fate of existence itself, so no pressure right?

* * *

**A/N- Okay, I can explain why I took longer than usual with this one.**

**First I had a hard time coming up with how I was going to play this chapter out. Then my computer randomly got one of those fake antivirus programs and I had to fight a war with that for a good chunk of the day. (I swear the yahoos that make those things should be pushed down an elevator shaft!) And then I had to clear my browsing history AGAIN and finally get to finish writing the chapter! Curse you modern technology! I swear VENGENCE!**


	16. The Ultimate Showdown

**Chapter 16: Ultimate Showdown**

* * *

_**Realm Between Realms- 3:33 PM**_

* * *

Well this was not what I expected, you know that M.C Esher painting with the stairs? Yeah that's what the Realm between realms kinda looks like. Only a bit more ominous and purple. I kept expecting David Bowie to come in and sing at us while twirling around a ball. "Okay... so where's Malefor?" I asked, I didn't exactly feel like walking up and down all these stairs on a wild goose chase for an evil dragon.

Well good news is we didn't have to, Malefor was right there on one of the many staircases looking down at us. "Somehow I knew it would be you two I'd have to contend with." Malefor said. "Just give up now Malefor!" Spyro called back. "You severely overestimate your chances little dragon." Malefor responded. You know, I was willing to bet that Spyro was going to be doing allot of the fighting while I just sat there like a useless idiot, yeah I still had the gun Alec gave me but Alec had also proven guns are about as useful against Malefor as flicking peanuts at him.

"I've already activated the missile, we have five minutes before it detonates and cleanses every world and every parallel! I've already won boy! Just give up now and make it easier on us both!" Malefor taunted. Of course he activated it, why wouldn't he? "Dylan I'll fight Malefor, you look for the bomb." Spyro said. Fair enough, I was about as useful in this fight as a stick on the floor so why not put me on missile duty?

So I legged it, I had no clue where Malefor stuck the bomb but I had to at least try to find it right? Spyro and Malefor meanwhile where having their epic battle, however without Cynder backing him up it seemed Malefor had the upper hand. I had a sinking feeling this battle wasn't going to go very well.

Why did the Realm between Realms have to be made of stairs? Why couldn't it be just another empty void like most mystical places like this? Having to run up and down stairs was making finding this missile allot more miserable than it should be..

I think I overestimated my chances against Malefor without Cynder to help me. Malefor do

* * *

dged my attacks with ease and managed to keep getting easy shots in too. I think Malefor was counting on this when he made the vortex we used as weak as it was. He knew that I barely beat him **with** Cynder's help, without it I didn't stand a chance. "What's wrong little dragon? You seemed so sure you could stop me before!" Malefor taunted as he sent me crashing into one of the staircases.

My only hope was that Dylan could find the missile and disable it, at least then everyone else could live. "COME ON! This is beginning to grow tiring! Do try to put up more of a fight!" Malefor challenged as he slashed at me with his claws.

* * *

I could tell Spyro was losing and bad, putting even more urgency on me finding that bomb than before, I wanted to help him, I really did, but I knew I couldn't even hope to hurt Malefor.

However I finally saw where the missile was, it was just sitting there on the top of the staircase just waiting for me to mess with it! Oh crap, I just remembered I know jack squat about bombs! How the hell am I going to disarm this thing? Oh well, better to try than just watch it destroy everything. I rushed to the missile and ripped the control panel open, wow that was allot of wires! Oh man which one do I cut?

* * *

I managed to get a look to see that Dylan had found the missile! Good! At least we'd be able to stop that. I tried my best to fight off Malefor but of course that was easier said than done. Malefor then took notice that the missile had been found, however instead of being alarmed by this he grew a grin. "I bet you think your little friend can disable that missile don't you? Unfortunately for you, my influence is still very much inside him." Malefor said.

* * *

I suddenly felt a chill up my spine, similar to the one I felt before Malefor took over my brain. He was trying to take me over again! Oh come on that is just not fair! I have to fight it, my brain is not for you to mess with Malefor! I could see my skin fluctuating in paleness, somehow I don't think I'm winning this battle of wills.

* * *

I could see Dylan doing his best to fight Malefor's influence, if Malefor got control of Dylan now then we were finished! Dylan was in the perfect position to hand Malefor the victory. However it seemed Malefor needed to focus in order to do this, which means his attention was off me. "This is impossible! You... can't fight my power... you're just a human! A weak... frail... human child!" Malefor snarled. This was my chance! I concentrated all of my energy into a fire fury. Then I unleashed it, completely catching him off guard and sending him crashing into a staircase.

* * *

I suddenly felt the pressure in my head relent, Spyro seemed to have taken Malefor's attempt at controlling me and used it as an opening. However I had no time to gloat as I still had a nuke to disable.

Man I wish this thing had some kind of instruction manual or something. If I wound up setting this damn thing off everyone was f***ed! Man talk about pressure. I had to cut a wire, but which one? There were like fifty! Oh how nice was this? The world was gonna end because the idiot trying to disable the doom bomb couldn't figure out which wire to cut! Man I hope I never try to join the bomb squad after this.

"DYLAN JUST DISABLE IT ALREADY!" I heard Spyro call. "I'm working on it! I can't figure out which wire to cut give me a break!" I yelled back. Apparently Spyro thought that I was taking a bit too long. Come on Foutler just cut a damn wire! I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "Well, here goes everything." I said before yanking a random wire praying it would detonate the bomb. It ripped right from it's spot like a loose thread on a t-shirt, electricity sparking from the spot it once was.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I heard the missile power down. The little counter had gone blank and it seemed that I had just saved the entire space time continuum! Not bad for a straight C student from New Harmony. I let out a cry of triumph as I laid on my back in relief. Dumb luck wins the day again!

You know what? I couldn't resist, I just **had** to rub this in Malefor's face! "Yo Malefor! You seem to have a problem with your missile! Some asshole just ripped it's wiring out and now it doesn't work anymore!" I taunted. Malefor instantly shot a look of shock right at me. And like a shot of lightening he flew right up to where I was, man he was pissed, maybe I shouldn't have poked the bear...

He looked over the missile as if he couldn't fathom that some mop headed skate punk just singlhandedly ruined his plans for multidimensional omnicide. "NO! This cannot be! You little WORM! Everything I worked for! All the planning and the searching rendered into a punchline by a tiny underling!" Malefor screamed in anger. He instantly picked me up in his claws like a barbie doll. "At least I can have the pleasure of killing you personally! You have become quite the thorn in my side Mr. Foutler, however you seem to neglect how EASILY I can kill you! You are **nothing** to me! No more than an ant!" Malefor said as he began to tighten his grip. I could feel my rips beginning to crack under the pressure.

However Malefor found himself shot with a blast of purple energy which knocked him back and freed me from his vice grip. "It's over Malefor! Your missile is useless and you have no means of carrying out your plans! Just make it easier on yourself and give up!" Spyro said as he approached us. Malefor just began to laugh. "Even after all this time... you still don't understand how futile you're efforts really are... I am eternal Spyro! Our destiny is to bring a new age in flames, the fact that I'm still here is more than enough proof of that! All Foutler did was delay me, I can always get another missile, hell I can still detonate this one manually! It's pointless to resist our true purpose Spyro! You know it deep inside your soul, that these worlds are diseased! And we are the cure!" Malefor said getting back to his feet.

Spyro just shook his head. "No Malefor, you're the one who doesn't understand. You may still be here but so am I! And as long as I'm here, I will **always** be there to stop you! You can't win Malefor, you were never meant to." Spyro said. Malefor just stood there, glaring at Spyro. "You may still be here Spyro... however you can't say the same for YOUR FRIENDS!" Malefor said before whipping right around at me and shooting his convexity breath right at me!

* * *

Why didn't I anticipate this?! I should have known Malefor wouldn't take defeat well, I just stood there uselessly as Malefor's convexity breath engulfed Dylan, there's no way he could survive that blast! My friend... just gone... like that... "You SON OF A BITCH!" I cried as I shot Malefor down with a Convexity blast. He just laid there on the ground laughing. "You forgot one major difference between you and me Spyro. You care far too much to those around you, it's all to easy to break you. How does it feel Spyro? Knowing Dylan Foutler died because of you? Because you involved him in my affairs? It hurts doesn't it? Knowing just how fragile the things you care for really are?" Malefor said.

I wanted to kill him! I really REALLY did! After all he's done to me! To Cynder! To everyone! I wanted him to pay! Dylan was my friend! He trusted me! And I let him down. I wanted Malefor to pay! I saw how confident Malefor was, he knew I wouldn't do it. He knew I wasn't strong enough to kill him, he was counting on it!

"Even after all I've done... you still can't bring yourself to end my life? You're weak! Pathetic! I'm going to enjoy picking off everyone you care about one by one. Sparx, Cyril, Volteer, Terrador, Zack, Amber, Erin, Hunter, even your precious love Cynder, and when you're at my feet, broken beyond repair, **begging** me for the sweet release of death, I will grant your wish..." Malefor said coldly.

Malefor then swatted me away sending me tumbling down the stairs with a loud thud. "You can only ever hope to delay me Spyro! I will **always** come back, and I will always manage to take one of your little friends from you. It's only a matter of time before you have no one left to care for." Malefor said as he walked towards me.

However, then I saw a purple energy shot him him in the back of the head. "What?!" He blurted before we saw Dylan was very much alive, somehow, and he seemed to at least resemble his darker self, but it was clear his rage was focused on Malefor. "I think you looked over a small little detail Malefor, we aren't on a normal plane of existence right now... that means anything goes... you really should have thought this plan through a bit more." Dylan said with a smirk. "Impossible! Humans can't utilize dragon magic! It's not POSSIBLE!" Malefor objected.

"Think about where we are Malefor! The rules of reality don't apply, I shouldn't have been able to disable that nuke, I knew nothing about mechanics, however I willed the wire I pulled to be the right one... I guess you could say this whole realm is one big cheat code." Dylan explained... you know, in a way he was right. This is supposed to be an uninhabited nexus, why would it have rules?

Dylan joined my side, Malefor completely floored by this revelation. "You're biggest mistake was taking this fight to the realm between realms. Where the strongest will makes the rules." Dylan exposited. "This cannot be! You're just a human! Your will cannot be stronger than mine!" Malefor objected. "Maybe not his alone, but ours together can." I pointed out.

"Yo Spyro, how about we waste this tool?" Dylan asked me with a smirk. "That's just what I was thinking." I replied. We both concentrated all our will, Malefor began to be entrapped in purple crystal. "WHAT?! NO! This can't be! I will return! And next time! You will ALL DIE!" Malefor screamed before his entire body was encased in crystal. "Yeah but not anytime soon." Dylan said.

However we didn't have time to celebrate as the realm between realms began to shake and rumble. The realms were still merging! "Oh man! We beat the big bad but our worlds are still mooshing into one!" Dylan said. I has an idea, if Dylan could will himself the power to fight Malefor, maybe I could use my will to fix this. "Dylan get out of here!" I told him. "What?! I'm not bailing on you!" Dylan objected. "JUST GO! I'll be alright! I'm gonna fix this! All of it! I just want you to make sure you make it home!" I told him. Dylan was of course reluctant, but he finally agreed and left.

I then closed my eyes, putting all my will, all my focus and energy on repairing the damage me and Malefor caused, focusing it all into one fury... and I let it go.

* * *

I can't believe I bailed on him! What the hell is he even doing?! I don't know but he really wanted me to get back so I did so. I exited back into the doorway to my world. Landing with a thud on an empty field. Well sort of empty, everyone was there, Amber, Zack, Erin, Alec, Marcus, The guardians, Ignitus, Sparx, and of course Cynder. "Dylan! Dude you made it! So... is Malefor..." Zack asked. "Yeah... he's not going anywhere for a long time." I told him. I heard Zack sigh in relief. "Dylan... where's Spyro?" Cynder asked me.

I was not looking forward to this, but she had to know, she deserved to. "I don't know, he told me to leave without him... I didn't want to, but he wouldn't budge." I admitted. Cynder's heart sank with an audible thud. "He fixed the merger, the pieces of the worlds went back to the right places, he's saved us all yet again." Ignitus said. "Yeah, I just wish he could be here to enjoy it." I said sadly. We all shared a sad silence for our seemingly lost friend.

"Hey! Don't start the celebration without me!" I heard called from a distance, we all turned to see a familiar purple figure running towards us, it was Spyro, alive and well. "SPYRO!" Cynder called as she rushed to her love. They began lovingly nuzzling one another. "I promised you I'd return." Spyro reminded her. "Yeah, you did." Cynder replied.

"Nice job buddy! You saved the world twice! Your on a roll!" Sparx said buzzing around the two. "Not alone, I couldn't have done it without Dylan's help." Spyro said. "It wasn't that big a deal dude." I said rubbing the back of my neck. "You've had a hand in saving every realm young Dylan, I'd say that is quite a big deal." Ignitus pointed out.

I suddenly felt a tug on my arm, it was Amber. "You did an amazing thing today Dylan." She told me. "Well, anyone in my position would have done the same." I replied. She then pulled me in for a kiss, catching me completely off guard. She then released me. "Was that another fake-out-make-out?" I asked. "No... that one was real." Amber said. "Aww... isn't that sweet Cyril?" Volteer asked. "I think I'm going to be sick." Cyril replied.

"Well then, now that Malefor has been stopped, I fear it is time everyone went back to where they belong." Ignitus said, I should have known this was coming. Everyone looked sad, we had made such good friends with one another none of us where all that willing to separate. But Ignitus was right, we all had our places.

Spyro approached me. "I'm glad I got to meet you and your friends Dylan, I won't forget you." Spyro told me. "I know I won't forget you man." I told him, we both laughed. "Who knows, maybe we'll see each other again someday." Spyro told me. "Yeah, I'd like that." I told him, I put my fist out, Spyro looking at it confused. "It's a fist bump." I told him, he got the idea and we bumped fists. "I told you you'd find someone for you Dylan." Spyro told me. "What do you mean?" I asked confused. "You know what I mean, you and Amber." Spyro said. I looked to Amber who gave me a smile. "Yeah... I guess your right." I said.

We all said our goodbyes and the dragons returned to where they came from in a blinding light. Leaving me and the other humans alone. "Well this sucks." Zack said. "Hey at least we have each other!" Erin said happily. "And Amber finally got a new boyfriend it seems." She added teasingly. "Dude shut up!" Amber snapped.

We all shared a laugh and headed back to town. It sucked that our new friends had to leave, but in the end we still had an adventure, and memories that would last a life time, although I doubt I'll ever be able to play the Spyro games again... oh well.

* * *

**A/N- All's well that ends well! Boy was this story a ride! I'm actually genuinely surprised at the positive reactions I got over this one, I thought everyone was gonna hate it with all of their hate but I guess I was wrong. Though I don't doubt some people _do_ hate this story of course.**


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

_**New Harmony High School- 6:39 PM**_

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, New Harmony High School graduating class of 2014!" The principle said, the graduating class erupting in a roar of confetti, silly string, and even an inflatable whale. It had been about a month since Spyro and the others left, me and Amber were officially dating, and as you can guess we graduated high school, my teenage years were officially behind me and I was plunging head first into adulthood.

Mom rushed to congratulate me. "Oh my baby, I'm so proud of you." She told me as she hugged me so tight I half expected my back to snap in half. "It took allot of work but I did it!" I said truly proud of myself, I had survived high school and saved the world to boot, not bad for a 17 year old skate rat from a small town. "I wish your father could be here to see this." Mom said. "Me too, come on, let's go home." I said as we walked to the car.

The drive home was pretty typical, we talked about my future plans, college, whatever, we arrived home and I instantly went to my room to unwind. I saw my copy of "The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning" on the bed, I had debating selling it off but decided against it as sort of a keep sake to remind me of my little adventure. I decided to mess around with it again, just for old times sake.

However when I started the game, it didn't go to the usual title screen, instead it instantly cut to inside the dragon temple, I'm pretty sure I've seen this kind of thing happen in 90% of gaming CreepyPastas. Suddenly Spyro came onscreen out of nowhere scaring the crap out of me. As if he could see this he laughed. "Did I surprise you?" He asked. "Kinda..." I said a bit freaked out. "I was wondering when you'd try the game again, don't worry I'll try to give you better warning next time." Spyro said, okay how the hell was he doing this? I don't know, a wizard did it! Let's go with that. "So how is everyone?" Spyro asked. I of course was still weirded out that Spyro was talking to me via PlayStation 2 but after I had met the little guy nothing made much sense anymore. "Everyone's fine, I just graduated high school." I told him. "Really? Congrats! Everything's good here too, me and Ignitus made up, I finally got the fangirls off my back now that everyone knows me and Cynder are together, I still miss you guys though." Spyro said. "Yeah, I have to admit I miss having you guys around too." I told him.

"But hey, at least we can still talk right?" Spyro asked. "Yeah... is this going to be a thing? Do I have to worry about you invading my game of Tony Hawk's Underground too?" I asked. Spyro laughed. "No, I can only contact you through one's tied to my world. Ignitus taught me how to do this, he thought it would be good for us to be able to check up with each other." Spyro explained. "Oh and Dylan..." Spyro began. "Yeah?" I asked.

"I never got the chance to thank you, for being a good friend to me while I was there, it was frightening being in a world I knew nothing about, and having someone to help me through it helped me allot." Spyro said. "No problem man." I told him.

Spyro signed off and the game went on as normal... I had a feeling that this particular game was gonna stay with me for a loooooong time...

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N- And that's all folks! I'd like to thank everyone that read this little story of mine, I'm glad that people enjoyed what I wrote and some even took the time to review it. I really appreciate that (yes I do read every single review I get, it's not weird!)**

**What will I do next? You may ask, I have no clue... I want to write more Spyro based nonsense but I need to iron out an idea first... I doubt I'm gonna give this one a sequel though, I think I wrapped this one up pretty neatly with a nice little bow.**

**And as an added bonus (Or maybe because I like sharing this stuff ) It's time for...**

**USELESS TRIVIA ABOUT MY STUPID STORY! *Applause***

**Dylan- Dylan has been my go-to OC since about 2004 when I first made him on Tony Hawk's Underground 2. (Sadly I had lost the file to a faulty Memory Card :( ) This is also why he's a skateboarder.**

**In fact if you've seen my Deviant Art fics, you may recognize him from Spider-Man Next, where he was the title character, no it's not cannon with this story, that would be weird.**

**Dylan's last name is derived from Foutly, the last name of the title character from As Told By Ginger (Why I have no idea since I remember hating that show with a passion)**

**His current design (as seen on the cover of this fanfic) was actually done by my younger brother Biohazardous. The words "Hail" on his sleeves and the crowned skull are apparently references to the song "Hail to the King" by Avenged Sevenfold (At least that's what he told me.) **

**Zack- Zack was also created on a skateboarding video game, Skate 3, however I sort of ushered him away from being a skater over time.**

**Zack is a fairly recent creation of mine so he hasn't been in much yet.**

**Amber- Amber also appeared in Spider-Man next as Dylan's tech girl.**

**Amber's shirt I described in this story is actually available in Skate 3, it's called "Sport" and is unlocked by completing the Lakai demo mission.**

**I gave Amber purple hair so she would stand out more.**

**The fact that Amber's hair is purple like Spyro is purely coincidental. Since she was actually made as a Digimon OC (He partner was Renamon in case you're curious. )**

**Erin- Erin was also created on Skate 3, she didn't develop her crazy off the walls personality until I had submitted her to a Corpse Party role play, and tweaked her character to make her more memorable, she was slated to be one of the characters who died but the role play never got that far.**

**New Harmony- This is actually the name of the city in Shaun White's Skateboarding (Yes I play allot of Skateboarding video games. ) The name is all the two cities share in common because I just like the name. There aren't any color stealing business men in this story (as far as you know...)**

**TLOS: Dawn of The Dragon- Embarrassingly, I haven't played this one yet. I've played through A New Beginning AND the GBA version of The Eternal Night but never got the chance to play DOTD. Most of my knowledge on the events of those games came from stories I read and what I found on the Spyro Wiki. (So if I got anything wrong in regards to the events of that game, yeah that's why.)**

**Anyway thanks again for sitting through my moronic scribblings I call a story!**

**In all seriousness though I had allot of fun with this story and I'm glad to see some people had just as much fun reading it. And it felt nice to give our favorite purple dragon some love for once since Activision clearly isn't. (Seriously does Skylanders even _count_ as a Spyro game at this point?)**

**I will hopefully see you all next story! FOR GREAT JUSTICE!**! ***Flies away on a rainbow***


End file.
